


The World That We Have Built

by gpachance



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Cinema Bizarre, Tokio Hotel, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prison, Prostitution, Pyromania, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpachance/pseuds/gpachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyromaniacs, prostitutes, thieves, and lovers. They're all in for different reasons but behind these prison bars they are together in one world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fake fake and more fake

Strify

Strify whistled a tune that was from a song that he was currently working on as he emptied the last bit of kerosene on the outside steps that lead into the building of his parent’s private financial business. Just hours ago, Strify sat in his parents living room as they made the announcement that he was being removed from the trust fund that the boys were entitled to when they turned eighteen. However, the date had been pushed back several times due to the Strify continuous strikes with the law since he was thirteen; most of them just minor offenses. “Boys will be boys” his dad always said.

He guessed his parents had the final straw when they found out that he was skipping school to perform with his new band Bloody Hell at local gigs. They had already complained to him and his brother for them wearing makeup and dressing in what his dad wants to call “such a feminine style”. The boys didn’t care. They expressed themselves freely and Strify was the one that usually took most of the heat since he was the oldest by a little more than a year.

When he was told that he wouldn’t be allowed to take his half of the trust fund, Strify remained quiet and just let the fire inside him build as he continued to stroke it with his anger. He was sick of taking their shit and he was already formulating a plan inside his mind.

Confiscating the kerosene from the garage along with his lighter and a stolen pack of his dad’s cigarettes, Strify made his way through the night to his parents business that was downtown. He had disguised the kerosene in two emptied bottles of Coca-Cola and hid them in his backpack.

**

Shin

Damn it. Shin should have known that something was up with Stirfy but he was too busy rehearsing with the band to pay much attention. After all he and his parents were always at odds; so much that Shin learned to block the arguments out! Most of them happened at night and Shin just pulled the pillow over his head to block them out.

But today was different. Shin already knew something had happened as he made his way into the garage after returning from the rehearsal of with their band. Strify was pouring kerosene into two soda bottles while humming a song that the band had just written about 'fire'.

“Strify? What is going on?”

But his brother didn’t answer him. He just looked up from his task and gave him a big grin while screwing the caps back onto the bottles.

Shin decided to ignore him and went into the house for a shower. He passed by the living room and heard his parents discussing his brother. What made Shin stop cold was when he heard his mother say, “It was the right thing to do." Shin is a good son. He will use the money for noble reasons.” Fuck!

Shin had calmly made his way back out to the garage but couldn’t find Strify anywhere. His brother was very good at escaping fast! Then it hit him. Shin had heard Strify threaten to destroy the business one day. Maybe this time…he meant it.

Shin had gotten to the financial building in time to find his brother but it wasn’t too long before Strify had pushed him down on the ground before the explosion happened and sparks rained down on the boys. Strify had yanked Shin off of the ground and they both stood by watching the building go up in flames; the orange glow flickering off of Strify’s angry, yet satisfied face.

Strify lit a cigarette and looked at Shin. “We gotta split.”

Both boys walked away from the fire without a scratch on them; the now satisfied Strify and Shin; the partner in crime.

Kiro

He smelled like hard liquor and Kiro wasn’t sure he was going to have an ass left. The young blonde grit his teeth as he felt the john drive his cock inside his tight little asshole. He adjusted himself on his knees and pushed his ass up a bit more; hoping that he could hurry the dude up so he could take his money and get the hell away from him. .

“Yell for me,” the client said with another slap to Kiro’s tender flesh on his hip, “Let me know you’re enjoying this.”

Kiro rolled his eyes. He just wanted this over with but, like any other business, the customer was always right. So he parted his lips and moaned with every thrust the man gave him.

“That’s it…mmm…that’s my faggot.”

The word tore through Kiro’s ears and stabbed at his heart but after six years of doing this, he had learned to block it out. He was used to it and well…the job WAS paying his bills and giving him a place a live.

“Aw yeah…I’m coming….oh shit!”

FINALLY! Kiro felt the familiar twitch of the johns cock as he shoot his load into the condom that Kiro would NEVER forget to make them wear. He had enough scares in the past he knew well enough in ANY case to use them. Most of the johns complied anyways and never gave Kiro much trouble unless they wanted a blow job; and that was a nasty job as it was.

Kiro sighed with relief as the guy pulled his cock out of him. Kiro flipped over and prepared to slide out of the bed but the John pressed his dirty lips to Kiro’s mouth; laying him back down against the pillow of the cheap motel bed. As much as he hated it, Kiro let the john slip his tongue into his mouth. He fought himself not to gag at the taste of the liquor on the guy’s breath. He went as far as letting the guy hump his leg a little before the man finally got off of him. The John drunkenly fell backwards on the bed and rested his hands on his large, hairy belly as Kiro pulled on his tight zebra print pants and slipped the white shirt over his head. He was just tying his boots when he felt the John slap his ass. “Hope I see you again sometime, fag. That was a great time.”

“Yes, sir.” Kiro checked to make sure the one hundred dollars was wedged into his boot. Normally he slips into the bathroom to wash up and fix his makeup. But this time he grabbed his bag and got the hell out of there. He tied his hair back into a short ponytail as he walked out of the motel and back onto the street.

He wasn’t out there more than ten minutes before another car pulled up alongside of where Kiro was walking in his high heeled black stiletto boots.

Kiro smiled and sauntered up to the car. He leaned over the open passenger window and looked inside. “Looking for company, baby?”

The potential customer was a Latino man dressed in gym clothes. He smiled back and said, “How much?”

“Depends on what you’re after, beautiful.”

“I want it all, blondy.”

“One hundred dollars, then.”

“Get in.”

Kiro slid into the passenger seat and shut the door as the car pulled away from the sidewalk.

Yeah the job was nasty but it all Kiro knew and was good at. Unfortunately he had about as many run-ins with the police as he had with bad Johns. The judge told him that the next time he seen him in his courtroom, he was throwing the book at him.

But Kiro wasn't scared. Kiro wasn’t scared of anything.

Well…except ONE thing…

**

Yu

Yu bent his neck to snort the remaining white substance that lay in his palm of his hand. He licked the bit of dust that was left and laid his head back to let it drain down his throat; pinching his nose so he wouldn’t sneeze. He needed to be fully pumped for tonight.

When he felt the drug start to sweep through his blood stream and take the proper effect, Yu straightened the collar on his stiff white shirt on his stolen valet shirt and slipped out of his hiding place behind the building of one of the most popular posh clubs in LA. It was time to get to work.

Yu narrowed his eyes when he spotted the red 2011 Porsche Boxter Spyder pulling up in front of him where he stood on the sidewalk. He sauntered up to the young blonde passenger who was sliding out of the car and extended his hand to help her out. The woman smiled and slipped a few bills into Yu’s right pocket; brushing her hand against his crotch. Yu gave her a grin and a wink before leaving her side to meet the driver.

The old man tossed him the keys and laughed as he pulled out what looked like a five dollar bill. “Take care of her, son,” he said as he waved the money in front of Yu’s face, “And don’t spend this all in one night.”

“Thank you, sir.” Yu said with a little bow as he took the keys and slid into the seat behind the steering wheel. He watched the couple disappear into the crowd that weaved slowly into the club. Yu admitted that the blonde had a nice ass but dismissed it when he got an image of that old man plowing into it. Fucking gold digging bitch. Yu shook his head and started the car. He adjusted the rearview mirror and drove away from the curb.

When the coast was clear, Yu flew down the interstate with the four hundred and five dollars burning a hole inside his pants pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiro

“All rise!”  
Here he was again. Kiro knew the insides of this courtroom like he knew the size of his dick.   
His lawyer leaned over and whispered, “Get rid of the gum.”  
Kiro rolled his eyes and swallowed the gum he was rapidly chewing on.  
The judge entered the chamber; his long black robes reminding Kiro of the grim reaper. “Good morning counselors.” He was handed a manila envelope that contained Kiro’s file. He opened it up and took only a mere few minutes to look it over before he looked up and said, “Welcome back Mr. Schaefer.”  
Kiro pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes; his nostrils flaring.  
The judge looked up again. “That is your name, correct? Carsten Schaefer?”  
“My name is Kiro!” Kiro ignore the squeeze that his lawyer made on his arm to hush up.  
“In my courtroom, I will address you by your real name. Not the one you picked up on the streets.”  
Kiro kept his mouth shut as suggested by his frusterated lawyer. Instead, he listened to the judge ramble on and on about his rap sheet that he said was growing to the length of his arm. Whatever. He listened to the charges that were placed against him. Assault of a police officer, resisting arrest, prostitution…not that he hasn’t had any one of those before. How was HE to know that his potential customer was an undercover cop? He had already gone down on the guy before he seen the badge clipped to the bottom of the his shirt. What a fucking rookie! Kiro paid him back with a bite to the crotch and then punched him in the face when he pulled him out of the car. Eventually the cop did manage to get the cuffs on Kiro and all but threw him in the backseat of what turned out to be an unmarked police car.   
Kiro used his one phone call to his neighbor, an old Latino lady that seemed to love Kiro, to feed his cat Gustav.  
“Mr. Shaeffer, how do you plead?”  
“Guilty.”  
“I’ve warned you before, Mr. Shaeffer. You will be held without bail until sentencing.”  
Kiro couldn’t help but grin as the guards lead him away.   
**  
Yu

He had been awake at least sixteen hours but he really couldn’t tell; the drugs were still pumping furiously through his circulatory system. He glanced in his review mirror and mashed his foot on the accelerator leading LA’s finest on one hell of a police chase.   
Yu wasn’t sure that he would beat them this time but he honestly didn’t care. Sometimes Yu did this just for the thrill of it. He had already made his delivery and he had packed away thousands of dollars into an account that would go straight into his pocket. The most frustrating part of this whole business was not being able to contact Tom Kaulitz; the man that was practically his boss but also his best friend. Yu assumed the worst. Dead.  
It was most of the reason why Yu took another snort of the coke. He didn’t have any family to account for and definitely didn’t have any lover to come home to. Come to think of it, Yu really didn’t even have a home. He was a drifter; going from place to place and camping out wherever he could lay his head.   
And found whatever way possible to make money.   
Yu had always been good at what he did and he never stopped to think how much of a bad thing that really could have been.  
The vibration of the fast moving car felt good underneath him as he continued his chase down the highway. Yu flipped the switch to listen to music and turned up the volume as he heard a new release from some new band called Bloody Hell. They sounded like Yu’s kind of band. He was in a band once but that was before he discovered the world of grand theft auto.  
Yu tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song. The lead singer sounded hot. He couldn’t discern the gender but he was pretty sure it was a man. Yu had his share of the ladies; that was for sure. But he had a thing for young blonde pretty boys; granted that they didn’t lie about their age to him. He’d already been in trouble for that once and didn’t want to go there again.  
Yu felt an explosion and the car fly into the guardrail. Fuck. Road spikes. The back of his head banged into the headrest of the seat. But it still didn’t kill his buzz. Not much did.   
He was bleeding and the blood ran into his eyes; burning them. He did however manage to step out of the car and hold his hands above his head. Next thing he knew, Yu was being slammed down on the hood of the car, frisked, and the feeling of the metal cuffs tightening against his wrists behind his back.   
End of the line.   
And he still didn’t care.  
**  
Strify

Strify crossed his arms over his chest and looked back over his shoulder at his parents that sat behind him in court. They wouldn’t even look him. He grinned and faced the judge who looked like he was reading something as Strify’s lawyer was stating the case. His brother Shin sat nervously beside him.   
Strify had apologized to his brother the night of their arrest which occurred just a couple of days after the explosion. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was the one that started the fire but he didn’t want his brother to go down with him. Shin had given him a reassuring hug and told him he was there for him no matter what. Shin was always there to pull Strify out of whatever trouble the older blonde had gotten into.  
At the hearing there was no bail set and Strify knew that he and his brother were screwed. At least they put them in the same cell together. You’d think that the boys were twins what with their fear of being separated. But that’s just how they were. They were barely ever separated as children and they most definitely didn’t want to be separated now.  
Strify’s lawyer tried to get him off on a plead of insanity. He made Strify sound like a crazy person who didn’t know what the hell he was doing when he set fire to his parents financial business. Strify knew better. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
But it wasn’t going to help him now. Apparently the judge seen through the whole insanity thing and pronounced him and Shin guilty on all charges.   
On his way out, Strify could hear his mother sobbing.  
**  
Shin

He had always been the stronger one out of the two and Shin thought about this as he sat up against the cement wall; stroking his brothers head as he laid in his lap fast asleep.  
He wasn’t angry at Strify. Not at all. He knew how he felt. It wasn’t fair what his parents had done to him. To the both of them.  
Shin had always been there beside Strify through the good times and the bad. They joined the band ‘Bloody Hell’ together against their parents’ wishes. Shin had always thought that their mother and father had held the trust fund out to them like a carrot; always threatening to take it away. It seemed like they disapproved of everything. But when they threatened to take away their driving privileges when the boys started the band, Strify began playing with fire.  
Shin didn’t understand his brother’s fascination that he had held since he was a small child. Shin was the first one to put out his brothers first fire when Strify got scared and ran way. If it wasn’t for him, his parents probably wouldn’t have a garage anymore. But that didn’t stop Strify from learning more about it.  
Strify even liked the feeling of the burning sensation against his skin. He would light a match, blow it out, and then press the orange head against the skin on his arm. Shin tried to stop him but he never could catch him in the act.   
The family wasn’t as close knit as his parents liked for everyone to believe. Both boys knew about their fathers constant mistresses and how their mother would merely look the other way. She would go shopping for hours and hours; dragging the reluctant boys with her.  
Shin watched as the hatred for their parents build and build inside of his brother. He knew it was only a matter of time before he went off the deep end.  
Shin sighed and shifted his body a bit so he rest his head against the wall; wanting to sleep before they were moved from one big house to the next.   
At least they would stay together.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiro

“Mama?”

“Chico! Oh I have been so worried about you baby!” Kiro could hear the old lady’s voice crack and he knew she was crying. He bit his lip; willing himself not to cry also.

The old Latino lady had taken care of Kiro since he had moved into the run down studio apartment in the complex next to hers. She took him under her wing and Kiro enjoyed the Hispanic meals that she would cook for him on a regular basis. Kiro never got to know her name and just simply called her mama.

Kiro continued the conversation since he only had a few minutes before he was to get on the bus that would take him to prison. “Mama I um…I’m afraid I won’t be coming back for a while. A long while actually.” Kiro had been sentenced to ten years but he didn’t want to tell her that.

“Where are you going, son?”

Kiro bit his nails. “I just need you to take Gustav for me if that’s okay. He really likes you and…well I won’t be there and he’s-“

“Okay, Chico. I understand.”

Mama had already figured it out. She had never once asked Kiro about what he did for a living and simply turned her head when she seen him bring customers home. Kiro had as much respect for her as he would his own mama; had he known her.

“Thank you, Mama.”

“Take care of yourself, son.”

Kiro hung up just as he felt an officer’s hand come down heavy on his shoulder. “Time’s up, shorty.”

Kiro jerked away and glared up at the officer who shackled his hands and feet. The officer then led him over to a bench outside of the room where Kiro made his final call. Kiro took a seat next to several other equally shackled men in the same orange jumpsuit that he was wearing; waiting to be transferred to the prison. Kiro glanced at the other men and scooted towards the wall; pulling his legs up to his chest. He wasn’t interested in getting friendly with anyone.

**

Shin

Strify sat down on the bus next to Shin then hurriedly made him switch places and Shin complied; letting his big brother lean up against the window. He had barely said a word to him since they’ve received their sentencing. Shin shook his head to the thought of it. 10-15 years in prison. Holy shit. So much for the band. Shin knew that Strify was probably depressed more about losing his place in the band then going to prison. He didn’t seem scared but he was wondering what would happen to his brother if they got separated.

Shin was the only one that his parents came to see while they were in jail after their sentencing. He begged them to see Strify but they refused. They told him that they were there for him. Shin stood up saying that they had to be there for both of them or neither. Shin was sick of the discrimination that he said landed Strify there in the first place. But his parents wouldn’t budge. Shin went back to his cell without regret of what he said to them.

**

Kiro

The bus rumbled down the highway and then off on a dirt road; its destination the federal prison that was just miles from the Mexican border. There were only a few prisoners on the bus and one guard. The June weather was already hot and dry and the boys knew it was going to be a long summer.

Kiro glanced out from the corner of his eyes at dark haired man with a red fringe that was sitting across from him; staring. He pretended to ignore him by looking out the window.

But Kiro could always feel it when somebody was eyeing him. That alone was a feeling he couldn’t ignore. He turned his head and spat, “What the fuck are YOU looking at?”

The dude held up his shackled hands and shook his head. Kiro smirked and said, “Then keep your eyes in your own head and keep them off of mine.”

A tall blonde man that sat beside a younger version of him turned to look at Kiro who was searching for anyone else trying to mess with him. Kiro’s eyes landed on him. “What’s YOUR problem big boy?”

He shrugged.

“Are you afraid of me?”

The man just stared.

“Rah!” Kiro yelled making a jerking movement as if he was going to lunge at him.

Shin flinched and Kiro laughed. “I’m not afraid of you.” He looked around. “I’m not afraid of anyone!”

“Quiet back there!”

Kiro narrowed his eyes at the raven haired security officer that came down the aisle of the moving bus. He had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through his body. Kiro wasn’t into the uniformed law officers at all; FUCK no. But this one was hot.

Kiro read his badge and smiled darkly. “What’s the trouble…A. Lambert?”

“That’s OFFICER Lambert to you.” He sat down across from him. “You better watch your step, boy. This isn’t YOUR prison. It’s MINE. Do I make myself clear?”

Kiro stared up at him and dared to reach his shackled hands up to touch his badge. “Clear as glass, tight ass. In fact…” he stared straight at him, “I can see right through you.”

The two stared at each other as the bus began to slow. It halted outside a gate and then passed through. Adam glared at Kiro for a few more seconds before standing up and announcing, “Welcome home boys!”

**

They had arrived. As the men stepped off the bus they all looked up at the building before Adam shouted at them to keep moving. Shackled, their chains rattled as they walked, they all stepped into the yard were other prisoners were at recreation. Some were playing basketball as others were lifting what looked like homemade weights. Some of them were just lying around; soaking up the California sun.

One inmate called out Kiro’s name and Kiro yelled back. Another man pointed to him as he turned to say something to the group of guys he was hanging out with.

Kiro smiled. Word would get around soon that he wasn’t to be messed with.

Shin took notice of this too. He may as well have been shot there on the spot.

Because if he was put in the same cell as this young punk, he knew he was fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside the prison building, the men were hustled into an area where they were told to line up with their backs against the wall. One by one, Adam had to unshackle and pat them down. Two other guards stood by just in case someone decided to get frisky but everyone cooperated with the exception of Kiro.

“Do you have anything on you that could prick me?”

Kiro’s hands were pressed to the wall as he turned his head to look at Adam from behind his shoulder; giving him a sly grin. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he continued to frisk Kiro; ignoring the “oooo” uttered from the younger man as he brushed his hand over his groin to check for any hidden weapons. Kiro winked at him as he unshackled his hands and feet and moved back to stand with the guys while someone else took their turn.

Adam never got close to any of his inmates. Well…except one. He was currently being held in what inmates have dubbed as “the hole”. Solitary confinement WAS merely a hole in the wall with a bunk and a toilet. The length of time that an inmate had to stay in there depended on what they had done. Usually it was because of fights. Adam was the one mostly responsible for placing the guys in the hole even if it was against his morals. He wished this institution had a better rehabilitation system then shutting someone in a tight space with nothing to do but listen to the voices in their own heads; making them crazier then what they already were.

Adam patted down the last inmate and looked up at the new guys that he was now responsible for on his block.

“Shower time, boys!”

**

Strify

Being naked in the shower with men that he didn’t know wasn’t at the top of Strify’s list of favorite places to be. The men had to all strip down just outside the large shower room. Everyone around him seemed to be uncomfortable except the tiny blonde with the tattoo on the back of his neck. He threw his jumpsuit off, tossed the scratchy white towel over his shoulder, and strutted into the shower room as if he was proud to show off his naked body. Oh, it wasn’t as if he didn’t have anything to show off; Strify thought he looked pretty good. But after hearing him yell at Shin on the bus, Strify didn’t want this guy to catch him staring at his body. So, he stared straight at the wall as he let the lukewarm water rain down over his body. 

Shin came up beside Strify and slipped him a bar of soap that he nearly dropped. Next up was cell assignments and Strify was a bit nervous about this. “Do you think they’ll put us together?”

Shin shrugged. “I don’t know, Strify. But if they don’t, we can’t be too far from one another. This block isn’t very big. We got lucky with that one.”

Strify tipped his head back to let the water wash down over his face; plastering his two-toned hair back behind his head. He opened his mouth to drink a few drops before lowering his head back down. He glanced to his left to see the dark haired man looking away. Strify narrowed his eyes and shifted his body to avert his “family jewels” away from watchful eyes. He had just caught this man staring at him; watching him shower. He watched the man smirk and turn his back towards him to wash the front of his body. Strify admired the wings tattoo on the man’s back. He watched the muscles in his back flex as he moved his arms around; washing his body. Strify could feel himself growing hard and he quickly turned his face away. The last thing anyone needed to see in here was him getting an erection. He quickly turned off the water and grabbed the towel to wrap around his waist.

**

Adam knew that he was the only officer from his block that called the inmates by their nicknames that they preferred. His eyes scrolled the names on his clipboard and he called them up one by one to receive their bedding and laundry supply.

He noticed that four of the new guys on his block had German names. He figured it out when he heard them speak to one another; listening to their voices drip with the low, rumbling accent that he enjoyed

“Shin?”

Shin nodded.

“You’ll be with him.” Adam pointed with his pencil to Kiro.

Fuck. Just as he feared. Oh well. Shin nodded and took his things. He avoided eye contact with the younger blonde who snickered as he came up beside him to get his own stuff.

“Strify?”

Strify sighed.

“You’ll be with Carlos.”

Strify shifted his eyes over to a Latino man standing off to the side that seemed wide as he was tall, holding his laundry and bedding. He looked hard and mean; like he had his share of run-ins with street gangs.

Strify felt his heart speed up and his hands grow cold and clammy. He felt dizzy and started to sway.

Adam noticed this and threw down his clipboard. “Sorry boys but this is out of my hands!” Adam announced when a few of the men begin to protest. He then reached out and grabbed Strify by the arm pulling him aside.

When they were out of earshot Adam leaned down and whispered, “Listen to me, bro. You need to calm down and keep your cool,” he said, instructing Strify to take a deep breath and exhale slowly, “Don’t show your fear or you’re going to end up being somebody’s bitch.” Strify nodded in understanding. Adam handed him a Styrofoam cup of water and turned back to the prisoners. “Alright boys. Let’s head out!”  
Adam had read every one of the inmate’s files. He knew their criminal backgrounds and why they were there. As he walked in front of the men, he thought about Carlos and what he had done to bring him here. He knew that he would have to keep an extra eye on Strify.  
**

Inmates all around them whooped and hollered at the “fresh meat” that walked down the corridor to their cells. They all remained quiet, keeping their eyes to the front and ignoring the cat calls and comments that echoed through the block.

The only one out of all of them that answered was Kiro.

“Kiro!”

“Yo!”

“Man what chu’ doin’ here?”

“Fucked up for good this time, bro!”

“Daaaaaamn.”

One man yelled, “Nice ass.”

Kiro turned his head and glared at him. “And you can bet you’ll get none of it.”

Shin rolled his eyes as he followed Kiro into the cell. Apparently this was not Kiro’s first time behind bars and he was well known by many of the inmates that have seen him before. Shin wondered silently to himself what the hell Kiro did to land himself in federal prison. He figured he would find out soon enough.

They both walked inside their cell where the gate was immediately closed behind them so the new guys could get their affairs in order. Shin looked around at the small room that would become their home. The walls were of a drab gray cement block with a toilet in one corner of the room with a sink next to it. Two bunk beds were set up along the wall.

Kiro threw his bedding on the lower bunk, turned to shin, and said, “This is MY bunk! You hear me?”

“Whatever, dude.” Shin just wanted Kiro to move out of the way so he could make up his top bunk.

Kiro stepped back to let Shin climb up onto his bunk. He stared up at him for a while watching him make his bed. “You’re new at this aren’t you?”

Shin picked up his thin pillow and fitted the pillowcase over it. “What’s it to you?”

Kiro gave him a dark smile. “You better watch your step around me.”

Shin jumped off his bunk and reached up to throw the scratchy gray blanket over his bunk. “Yeah? And why should I do that?”

Kiro smirked and smacked Shin on his ass which made the younger, taller blonde jump. He leaned over so he could whisper in his ear, “Let’s just say you better not…drop the soap.” Kiro gave Shin a peck on the back of his neck.

Shin pushed the man off of him and Kiro laughed. Shin climbed back on top of his bunk, lay on his back and sighed. This was going to be a long, hard time on the block.


	5. Chapter 5

For once, Shin was happy to have been the last in line to get a tray. Usually he ends up getting whatever food is scraped up from the bottom of the pan. However this time, he was able to snatch up the last few wedges of cheese that apparently nobody wanted. His newfound kitchen friend handed him the last of the wedges with a smart ass response in order to cover his ass in case the other prisoners thought that he was playing favorites with Shin. Shin thanked him by calling him an asshole and marched off with his tray. He discovered that there were times you had to come up with talking in code while in this place.

Shin had received a small television from his parents that Adam had managed to smuggle inside of his cell. Adam knew it would never get to Shin unless he delivered it himself and when he did, Shin tore the box open like he was a starving man getting food. He paid Adam back by being his personal “look out” for trouble between the inmates. It was something that Shin was used to anyways; being that he looked after Strify his whole life.  
After being in this place for three months, Shin was sick of reading old books from the prison library and milling around in the yard with the other inmates. He needed more entertainment then watching the guys play basketball or sketching in the dirt. On the first day, Shin set the TV up on his top bunk and watched basic cable until lights out. Luckily, Kiro was out of his cell doing god knows what so Shin was able to bring Strify over to watch with him without any interruptions or bullying to let him watch too.  
Whenever Kiro could score a cigarette, he would smoke it inside the cell on his bunk knowing that it bothered the hell out of Shin; who wasn’t a smoker at all. Shin didn’t know how exactly his cellmate would get the cigarettes, but he had an idea. Shin would take frequent walks around the corridor and would sometimes see Kiro coming out of someone else’s cell. Shin would duck down so that Kiro wouldn’t see him and watch the young man zip up his pants or wipe his mouth as he made his way back to their cell.

Slut.

Kiro was constantly pushing Shin’s buttons from day to day. It was little things mostly. He would pretend to be asleep and when Shin would settle down on his top bunk, he would kick the bottom of his bed with a shout; scaring the shit of him.

In the mess hall, Shin sat down across from his brother next to the dark haired man with the red fringe that he had come to know as Yu. He nodded his hello to the quiet man who was busy writing something on a paper napkin.

“Hey, bro.” Shin reached over to lay a hand on Strify’s arm; who winced and pulled away.

Shin grew concerned. “What’s the matter?”

Strify lowered his eyes; letting his hair cover his face as he shook his head. “Nothing. It’s no big deal.”

Shin shrugged and picked up his fork. “Why are you wearing long sleeves? It’s so fucking hot in this place.”

Strify shrugged. “I’m rather cold myself,” He mumbled as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Shin chuckled as he took a bite of his macaroni and cheese. “You never could handle the cold.” Still, Shin wondered silently to himself what his brother was hiding. He knew that Adam had broken up a couple of scuffles that he and Carlos had gotten into and Strify never mentioned anything about them when he would talk to him. He knew that if Strify said too much that it could risk getting him into more trouble with his oppressive cellmate.

Shin was about to prod Strify with more questions when Kiro plopped down with his tray beside Strify.

“Sorry I’m late, guys. What am I missing, huh?”

Shin rolled his eyes as Strify scooted his chair over to give Kiro room. Yu didn’t even look up from writing on a paper napkin next to his now empty tray.

“Hey, princess.”

Shin looked up to see Kiro leaned against his hands staring at him with a grin on his face. “You couldn’t sit anywhere else in this place?”

“Awww, Shinny. I’m hurt!” Kiro put his hand over his heart.

“Fuck off.”

Strify and Yu remained silent; ignoring what was going down between the two blondes.

Shin reached over to pick up his milk and knocked his fork to the floor with his elbow. He bent down to pick it up and was wiping it off on his shirt when he looked down at his tray to see his cheese wedges gone.

Shin looked up to see Kiro biting down on one of the wedges while fluttering his fingers at him with a big smile stretched across his face.

“You son of a bitch!” Shin reached over to grab the other wedges off of Kiro’s tray but the smaller blonde was too fast for him. He snatched them up in his hand and held them above his head and laughed in Shin’s face.

“Mothafucker! Give them back!” Strify slapped the food out of Kiro’s hand which landed on the napkin that Yu was writing on; making the younger man look up at the scene above him.

Kiro had grabbed both of Strify’s hands with one hand and was about to draw his fist back to hit him when Yu yelled, “Hey!”

 

Kiro looked over at Yu as Strify wrenched out of his grasp. Yu pointed his pen at him and said, “Get steppin’.”

Kiro stared at Yu with hard, blue green eyes as if he didn’t hear what he was just told. “What did you say to me?”

“He said leave, Kiro!”

Kiro looked over at Shin, whose face was red with anger. He smiled. “Okay,” he said as he picked up his tray and stood up, “Just remember, princess. I know where you sleep at night.”

Shin stared at Kiro as he walked away and settled back down in his seat. He stared down at the cheese wedges that Yu had put back on his tray and thanked him; even though he really didn’t want them now that Kiro had his grubby his hands on them.

Yu looked at Strify who was rubbing his wrist with one hand. “You okay?”

Strify shot him a dirty look. “I can stick up for myself, you know.”

“I was just-“

“I’m not helpless!”

Yu shrugged and got back to his writing. “Whatever, dude.”

Shin wasn’t listening to Yu. He was staring straight at Strify with worried eyes looking at a dark bruise right below Strify’s right eye. His upper lip looked a little swollen too.

Fuck. What was happening to his brother?

**

Shin stayed a while to help some of the kitchen crew clean up so he could ask about possibly getting a job to earn his own money. The job only paid fifteen cents an hour but it was better than nothing.

When shin finally got back to his cell, he stopped cold at what he had seen. The mattress from his bunk was stripped and lying on the floor. His sheets were torn and laid in a heap next to the mattress. Shin looked around for his TV and sighed with relief to find it under Kiro’s bed unharmed. Guess the little shit didn’t want any entertainment lost.

Muttering curse words under his breath, Shin picked up the mattress and hauled it back up to his bunk. It was small and light so it didn’t take long to get it settled back to where it was. He picked up his ruined sheets and put them back on the mattress the best he could until he could get some new ones.

Climbing up on his bed, he looked up to see that there were words written in ketchup dripping down the wall: 'Don’t fuck with me'.

Shin rolled his eyes and got back down off the bed to get a wash cloth to wet in the sink to clean it off. Fucking Kiro was trying to threaten him now? He had another thing coming. He wasn’t scared. Not one bit.

Shin settled down on his bed with a sigh and closed his eyes to take a nap before the little monster came back.


	6. Chapter 6

Yu lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun as he sat on what was left of a picnic table in the prison yard. It was really hot outside today, but the wind from the nearby ocean carried a cooling breeze. Besides, it was better than being cooped up in his cell.

Yu had been “flying solo” for a couple of months since his cellmate had been moved to maximum security. Yu never had a problem with him but apparently every inmate in the workout room had. He had gotten into more fights in the first month then Yu ever had in all his twenty-three years of being alive. Finally, Adam had moved him out of the cell and allowed Yu to take down his top bunk and push them both together. He had to admit he kind of missed the guy that he learned was a former Jujutsu instructor and he was teaching Yu a new move every day.

Most of the time, Yu just spent his days writing music in his cell. He didn’t have a guitar yet but he was hoping that he would be able to get one sent to him soon; granted that he was allowed to have it. So far, Yu wasn’t even allowed to have so much as a wooden spoon inside his cell thanks to his record.

Thank fuck for pen and paper that Yu had scored when his cellmate had moved. The guy left almost everything being that he wasn’t allowed to take anything with him to maximum. He even left Yu his pocketknife that he had somehow scored and hidden in the cell inside a hole in the wall that none of the guards bothered to check during random shakedowns.

Yu had bent his neck to write down a lyric that had popped into his brain when a shadow cast over him. “Write anything about me?”

Yu looked up to see Tom Kaulitz; his body blocking the sun. His hair was tied tight in cornrows and he had that same smirk on his face whenever he seen Yu.

“Fuck, Tom!” Yu set his music aside to fist pump and pull his best friend into a quick hug. “Where the hell have you been?”

Tom took a seat on the table next to Yu and waved his arms around. “Here. For the past six months,” He said, gesturing over to a guy sitting alone under the shade of a tree, “With Bill.”

Yu looked over at Tom’s twin brother who had his legs pulled up to his chest; watching other guys play basketball. His hair was long and in black and white dreads. “How did you guys get here?”

Tom grinned at him. “How do you think?”

“Rat?”

“What else? Bill was with me so he was just as guilty. Both of us held out as long as we could before the po’s raided the apartment. Found everything I had. I got fifteen to twenty-five and so did he.” He nodded in Bill’s direction. “When I got here, I told them I’d kill myself if they’d put Bill with anyone else other than myself. It landed me a month in maximum but Bill was in the next cell over by himself. Adam pulled some strings and we got set up together down here.” Tom picked up his cup of water and took a drink. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you yet.”

Yu shrugged. “I lay low. I’ve stolen my last hot Porsche, Tomi,” he said as he quickly told his friend the story that had landed him behind bars and how long he would be there.

Tom chuckled as he fist pumped his friend again. “I’ll see you around, my friend.”

Yu nodded as he watched Tom walk over to the tree and gesture to his brother to follow him back inside the prison walls. At least he’s not dead like Yu first believed.

Yu grabbed his music and folded it up to stick in his pants pocket. He sighed and leaned back on his elbows. He watched a few of his fellow inmates come out into the yard; lead by one of the new rookie guards. Yu nodded at Strify and Shin who nodded back and sat down on a patch of grass next to the wall. Shin lay down on his back and put his arm over his eyes. Kiro came following out next and sat on a bench; just a few feet where the two brothers had settled down. He slipped a cigarette in his mouth and waited until the guard came over to light it. Yu watched as the man tried to get the lighter to work; watching it spark over and over again.

He noticed how Strify was watching too. Each time the guard flicked the lighter causing it to make a spark, the blonde leaned in staring at it with a kind of lust and longing in his eyes.

Yu smirked. Strify liked fire.

Scratch that. He was fascinated with it.

When his cigarette was finally lit, Kiro leaned back and took a large drag. He slipped it from between his lips and exhaled; tipping his head back and blowing smoke into the air. He noticed that Yu was staring at him and he flipped him off. Yu rolled his eyes and beckoned the guard over to him so he could light his own cigarette. Yu took a few puffs before glancing back over to Strify who was watching the guard flick the lighter on and off several times while watching a gang form into a group over to the left. The blonde was licking his lips while keeping his eye on the flickering flame and Yu wondered if the asshole guard knew something about Strify’s obsession and was merely teasing him. He shook his head and looked down to flick some ashes that have fallen from his cigarette off of his knee.

Suddenly, he heard shouts. Yu looked up to see the guard running in the direction of a fight that had broken out between the gang members. He watched as other guards ran to break up the fight and inmates rushing to view the only real entertainment that they could get in this place. Shin and Strify remained on the grass; both lying next to each other with their eyes closed not looking nor caring about what was going on.

Yu was too busy looking on to notice that Kiro had calmly walked up to where the rookie guard had dropped his lighter, picked it up off the ground, and slip it into his shoe.

**

Yu hated how they were always herded into the mess hall for chow like cattle. People were always yelling and pushing while the guards stood by and watched; that is until someone got punched or just got out of line with someone else. He didn’t think that the food was that bad but it wasn’t that good either. Yu managed to smuggle salt and pepper packets; saving them in his cell to take with him to each meal so he was sure to have plenty.

Yu took a seat at his usual table with the inmates that mostly kept to themselves and stayed the hell out of trouble. He was salting his mashed potatoes when Shin sat down across from him. Yu snapped his fingers to get his attention and held up one of his seasoning packets to offer to him. Shin quickly took it with a nod; thanking him. Yu liked the tall blonde. He seemed like a nice guy; always looking after his older brother. Yu shook his head and concentrated on eating his dinner when thoughts of Strify invaded his mind. He wished he knew why the hell he found himself thinking of the young blonde more and more.

“This seat taken?”

Yu looked up to see Kiro standing next to Shin; holding his tray and giving off his usual shit eating grin. Shin shrugged; probably knowing that Kiro would sit down next to him regardless if the seat was taken or not.   
The kid did pretty much whatever he wanted. Yu didn’t care as long he didn’t try fucking with him.

Kiro sat down with his tray of food and looked to his right to see Shin writing something on a small piece of paper. “Whatcha writing there, Princess?”

Shin didn’t look at him. “None of your damn business.”

“Is it a love note? That big guard over there seems to have his eye on-“

“If you MUST know, it’s music!”

This made Yu look up. Shin writes music too?

“Move the fuck over!”  
Kiro looked up to see Strify clutching his tray and glaring down at him. Kiro smirked at him and said, “And if I don’t?”  
“Dude,” Yu said, “Just move over. Can we keep the peace today?”  
Kiro shot Yu a look that could kill but slowly scooted over to the empty chair next to him. Strify took a seat between him and Shin. 

Kiro grinned and watched how the other inmates at the table quickly finished up and left as though they couldn’t get away from him fast enough. He snickered, turned to Strify, and said “They run like this place is on fire, don’t they?”

Strify stuffed a few peas in his mouth and swallowed them whole.

“Funny how rumors circulate around here,” Kiro said as he grinned behind his dinner roll, “They seem to spread like wild fire.”

Stify shuddered at the words and Yu watched as Kiro pulled a lighter out of the front pocket of his shirt. Another young inmate sat down across from him and began to strike up a conversation as Kiro laughed and tapped the lighter against his tray while Strify continued to watch him from the corner of his eye.

Yu shook his head. This kid was really beginning to piss him off.

“Well boys. Enjoy.” Kiro picked up his tray and left the table. The two brother’s relaxed visibly and Yu pushed his empty tray away; rubbing his eyes. Fuck he was tired.

Yu looked down to see the lighter lying next to Strify’s arm. Apparently Kiro had forgotten and left it behind. He raised his eyes to see Strify looking down at it too and in a split second, swipe it into his fist and shove it in his pants pocket.

Yu grinned and picked up his empty tray to take to the kitchen. He was glad that Strify had felt strong enough to steal something of Kiro’s.

It served the mothafucker right.

**

It was nearly time for lights out and Yu was making his way back from the workout room; wondering if Adam was on duty tonight. If so he was going to ask him if he could grab a shower before he had to be in his cell. He was getting used to showering with other men but sometimes Adam would work a miracle so that Yu could get in there by himself.

He had just rounded the corner of the block when he smelled smoke. He stopped and looked around. Where the hell could that smell be coming from?

Suddenly Yu heard shouting and at least four guards went running past him. From the looks of things, they were heading towards the laundry room. Yu decided to follow them to find out what was going on.

When he neared the room, Yu gasped at the sight of orange flames flickering off of the walls. From what he could see, one of the laundry bins was on fire. Yu ducked around a corner and watched as the guards grabbed the fire extinguisher.

“It’s beautiful isn't it?”

Yu looked down to see Strify crouched down in the corner; hiding in the shadows. Yu knelt down in front of the shaking man whose smiling lips were trembling; his blue eyes shifting back and forth.

Yu had seen this look before in crack heads and meth junkies.

“Strify…”

“It’s been so long.” Strify inhaled the smell of the burning items he had set aflame and groaned. “It’s been so long…”

Yu looked down to see the lighter tucked into the blonde’s fist. “We have to get out of here.” He hurriedly grabbed Strify and pulled him down the hall and away from the guards who were still attending to the dying flames.

On the way back to their block, Yu managed to wrench the lighter from Strify’s grasp and threw it in a nearby trashcan; burying it deep under the trash.

Strify stood behind him; watching Yu get rid of the evidence. “I had to stay. I had to watch it burn.”

Yu slowly turned and looked at Strify whose eyes were filled with tears and something else…was it lust? Fear?

No. It was satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

“Did you get hurt?”

Strify let go of the bar in which he was attempting to do a chin up. “Do I look hurt?”

Shin looked up at his brother and raked his eyes over him. “As a matter of fact, bro, you do.”

The two brothers were sitting in the workout room. Though neither of them really worked out, they pretended to lift a few small weights; doing chin ups and arm curls so it would look like they were actually doing something other than just talking so not to raise the guard’s suspicions.

He was having a hard enough time with his cellmate alone. But he wasn’t going to tell his brother that.

“Well I’m NOT. The guards put the fire out and I was back in my cell before they seen me.”Strify rubbed his temples and thought back to that night that he had set the fire in the laundry room.

Yu dragged Strify back to his cell. Thankfully, Carlos was at a job that he had landed in the prison factory stamping license plates and wouldn’t return until later. Besides the way that Strify was shaking and blubbering incoherently, there was no way in hell that Yu was going to leave him.

Yu managed to sit Strify down on his lower bunk as he kneeled down on the floor in front of him to rub his arms; trying to calm him down.

“I love it, Yu. I needed to see those flames f-flickering and…the burning…oh god the damage just o-one little flame-“

“You need to calm down, Strify.”

“I can’t Yu. Why did you take me away? I want to go back. I want to watch it all burn.” Strify coughed and Yu was scared the man would vomit all over the both of them. He hurriedly grabbed a nearby paper cup; not knowing if it were clean or not, and filled it at the sink. He brought it over to Strify and held it up to his lips. “Here. Drink it slow.”

Strify drank the water with a few short gulps. He started shivering violently and Yu wrapped the blanket from the bunk around them both. He pulled Strify into his arms and ran his fingers through his damp hair. “It’s going to be okay, Strify.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know,” Yu said, knowing what Strify was talking about, “It’ll pass.”

“Am I going to die?”

“Not while I’m here,” Yu hugged the older man tighter to his body, “It’s going to be alright. Just settle down.”

They sat there for a long time; Yu holding Strify and speaking soft encouraging words to him. He was used to this. Funny how he could help any of his former friends through their withdrawals but he would be on his own through any of his.

After a few moments longer, Strify looked up at Yu and slowly pulled away from him. He bowed his head; making his hair fall in front of his face. “Um...I’m sorry.”  
Yu reached over to tuck Strify’s hair behind his ear. “It’s okay. Are you alright?”

Strify nodded and looked down and picked at a loose string on his gray prison pants. “Th-thank you…”

Yu patted his back and got up off of the bunk. He watched Strify lay down on his side and pulled the blanket up to his chin. “Take care, alright?”

Strify nodded and Yu waited until the older man’s eyes fluttered shut before he left him alone in his cell.

Strify owed Yu his life not to mention the little pieces of freedom that he had earned in this place. Had he been caught, Strify would have been up to sitting in maximum with the rougher convicts.

Shin stared at Strify as if trying to see through him. “Do you want to explain to me where you got that?” he asked, pointing to what appeared to be a large, purple bruise on the side of his brother’s head.

Strify rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you like ten times, Shin. I got hit with a basketball while I was taking a walk in the yard.”

“Strify that is BULLSHIT!” Shin got up from where was sitting and walked over to the wall. He drew his fist back and hit a punching bag that hung down the wall.

Strify watched his brother take his frustration out on the bag until the man stepped back and swiped his hand over his face.

Shin knew. He knew where the bruises were coming from. But he also knew that neither brother could do much about it. That’s what happened here. Guys got beat on and some of them even died.

Strify wanted to change the subject before Shin decided to ask any more questions. “Have you heard from mom and dad?”

Shin picked up another weight and gave his brother a puzzled look. “Yeah, I get a letter from mom almost every week. Don’t you?”

Strify shook his head and walked over to an unoccupied weight bench. “Come spot me.”

Shin stood behind the bench. He watched; trying not to look at the bruises on his wrists as the sleeves of his shirt slid down his arm each time he lifted the weight.

“We used to tell each other everything…” he muttered.

**

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late.”

Shin rolled his eyes at Kiro sat down across from him at their usual table at chow. The tray that he had with him contained only a couple slices of bread, a slice of baloney and cheese, a couple packets of mayo, and a cup of fruit. His milk was probably warm too.

Shin smirked. “You missed out on everything there, little man. Where have you been?”

“That’s my business, princess.” Kiro stated as he put his sandwich together and Shin hoped that the baloney was at least fresh enough so that it won’t make his cellmate sick. He already had enough of hearing Kiro throw up in the middle of the night from some bad food that he had eaten. Shin had to admit that he got sick on occasion himself but he couldn’t help to notice that Kiro couldn’t seem to hold down the simplest things.

Shin shrugged and took a bite of his hot slice of kitchen made pizza. It wasn’t that good but it was better than getting scraps. He turned to Strify who was struggling to cut up his steak with a plastic knife. “Do you want to come by and watch True Blood with me?”

“No, he can’t!”

Shin looked at Kiro. “Say what?”

Kiro shook his head and as he chewed and swallowed a bite of his sandwich. “Because there’s a Twilight marathon on tonight, that’s why.”

Shin laughed. “Tough shit, little man. It’s my TV. My big brother and I got it the rest of the night.” He turned to Yu who was sitting next to him. “How about you?”

Yu shook his head. “I’m not a fan. But thanks.” He never looked up from writing on a small piece of paper and Shin made a mental note to ask him about his music; being that he was writing it himself. Of course it would have to be the next time they were alone and not around Kiro who would make some wise ass comment about it.

Strify had finished his meal and shoved his empty tray aside. “How did you get Adam to sneak that TV in the first place, Shin?”

Shin waved his hand in a gesture to shush his brother up. He didn’t need any of the other inmates to overhear and think that Adam was playing favorites. That didn’t go down too well around there.

But Kiro heard him. He set down the carton of milk he was drinking from and grinned. “He probably sucked him off,” he said with a cruel laugh.

Okay, that pissed him off. Shin slammed his fists on the table, looked at Kiro, and said, “I’m not the one going in and out of other people’s cells after getting fucked every day, you fucking slut!” Shin ducked under the table for a second then came back up. “By the way, your zipper is down.”

Kiro’s face had turned red; his nostrils flared. He glared at Shin with hatred as he heard Strify and Yu laugh at him. The two brothers actually high fived each other. 

Kiro sat there for a moment longer staring at Shin before he got up and left. Shin knew that the little monster was probably planning his revenge in his head. But he didn’t care. For once since he had been in this place, Shin actually felt like he had spoken his mind and he didn’t feel like a slave to this place anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Yu didn’t feel much like going to the workout room tonight. Normally he’d lift some weights and do some push-ups for about an hour or two before he made his way back to his cell, but tonight he just felt really tired.

He could really use a hit right about now. He wasn’t able to score much behind these walls but when he could it felt great. He would be awake for a couple of days straight but at least he could get some writing done. So far he had written ten songs while in this place. Hell, what else did he have to do?

Yu yawned and decided to head into the bathroom so he could wash up for the night. It seemed pretty quiet on the block; unusually quiet, in fact.

“Yu.”

Yu turned at the sound of his name and seen Adam standing against the wall near the bathroom; hiding in the shadows. He beckoned Yu over to him. “I have something for you.”

Yu looked around to make sure nobody was watching him and went over to where Adam was standing. Adam held out his hand and opened his fingers to reveal Yu’s piercings lying in his palm. Yu had to remove them when he was first admitted into this hell hole and he thought he’d never see them again. Yu grinned and took them from Adam’s hand. “Fuck yes…” he whispered.

“Just wear them only when I’m on duty. That way you don’t get in trouble and I can keep my job.”

**

Strify had joined Shin in his cell to watch some TV before calling it a night and headed over to the prison bathroom.

Strify freshened up and looked himself in the mirror. Fuck, he had lost so much weight since he had been there. He ran his fingers through his hair wishing there was some way he could touch up the color. His roots were badly showing but there was nothing that he could do about that for now. Strify sighed and shook his head. This place was pure hell.

Strify was just coming out of a stall when he looked up to see Carlos and a couple of younger men come into the bathroom.

“Look what we got here boys!” Carlos said as he pulled Strify out of the stall. “How’s my pretty little girl?”

Strify tried to be strong. “Fuck off, Carlos!”

“Aw now that wasn’t very nice.” Carlos reached up to stroke Strify’s hair and Strify jerked his face away and attempted to wrench himself from Carlos grasp but the older man had a good grip on his arm. “I’ve been having a lot of fun picking on you and I just thought my boys here would like to join me.” Carlos gestured to the other men and then leaned closer to Strify. “C’mon baby girl,” he said as he leaned closer to Strify, “ Give your daddy a little kiss.”

Strify let Carlos’s lips draw close to his before he reared back and spit in his face; making the man jump back.

Strify took this opportunity to turn and get away but he wasn’t fast enough. Carlos slapped him hard upside his head; making him fall onto the floor. He cried out and tried to get up but was met with a punch to the face from Carlos. Strify rolled over only to feel a sharp kick in his ribs.

**

Yu slipped a few of his piercings back into their original places before muttering his thanks to Adam. He started to turn away when Adam got his attention again. In his other hand, he held out four cigarettes. “Use these wisely too.”

Yu smirked and looked up at him. “You rock, Adam.” He said taking the cigarettes and quickly hiding them in his pockets.

Adam winked and the men quickly parted with Yu making his way to the bathroom.

**

“You gotta learn around here, baby girl,” Carlos said with another punch to Strify’s stomach while his arms were pinned by the other two men, “that there are certain people you just don’t fuck with!” Strify grunted with another blow came in contact with his chest. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He looked up to see Carlos pop open a knife. The older man held it up and stroked the blade with this finger.

**

Yu walked into the bathroom and was reaching for the button on his pants before he heard a scuffle and a cry from the back of the room. Yu recognized that voice. He walked across the room to where all the noise was coming from when he seen two men holding Strify and Carlos going towards him with a knife clutched in his hand.

“Hey!”

Carlos turned his head and glared at Yu. He grinned; a gold tooth shining in the front of his mouth. “This ain’t none of your concern, boy.”

“Boy?” Yu stomped over to the bald man; his five foot and ten inch frame looming over him, “You have a problem with picking on people your own size?”

Strify looked scared to death; his blue eyes shifting from Carlos to Yu. Swallowing he whispered, “Yu...just leave…please…”

“Let him go, assholes!”

Without taking his eyes off of Yu, Carlos said, “Okay boys. Let the little girl go.”

The men let go of Strify who coughed and reached up to push his blonde hair away from his face. Yu’s atmosphere didn’t turn red until he seen a fresh cut on Strify’s lip and swelling around his left eye. A red line of blood ran down Strify’s nose and over his lips; dripping off of his chin.

Blinded by his anger, Yu swung his fist and met with Carlo’s face with a wet pop. The man stumbled back but came at Yu again who swung his arm and caught the large man in the throat; knocking him down.

Carlos lay on the floor for a while before he slowly sat up. The two men had already run out of the bathroom. Strify was wiping the blood on his shirt.

When Carlos finally got to his feet, Yu pulled out the knife that he kept on him at all times from his pants pocket. “Fight me, mothafucker!” He yelled as he popped open the blade.

Carlos smiled. “With pleasure, boy.” He said as he pulled out his own knife. They circled each other around the room for a moment before Carlos came running at him with the knife. Being the faster of the two, Yu moved out the way and swiped at Carlos shoulder; cutting him deep. The man yelped and grabbed at the wound. Yu knew this would fuel his anger, but he wasn’t relenting.

**

Strify stood back and watched the fight go down, wishing he wasn’t in so much pain so he could jump in. He winced when he seen Carlos slice into Yu’s arm; making blood fly onto the floor. Yu didn’t even blink.

Carlos ran towards Yu again and this time, Yu grabbed his arm and twisted it; making Carlos fall to the floor. The knife flew from the man’s hand and Strify picked it up. He ran over to Carlos and stomped on the groaning man’s back. Grunting with effort, Strify flipped the man over on his back and punched him in the face over and over again; shouting curse words. When he raised the knife over his head, Yu grabbed his wrist and took it out of his hand. “Stop, Strify,” Yu said panting as he looked down at the beaten man on the floor, “He’s out.”

Strify stood up and back off. He wiped his nose on his arm and looked up at Yu who was staring down at the older man. He was about to say something when the door to the bathroom burst open and Adam came running through. He looked down at Carlos, who was groaning, and then back up at Yu.


	9. Chapter 9

“It was self-defense, Adam. I don’t understand why-“

“Trust me, Strify, it’s for your own safety,” he said as he glanced at Yu, “And yours.”

Yu nodded. “I’m sorry about all of this, Adam.”

Adam shook his head as the three men reached solitary confinement. He unlocked and opened the door. “I’m sorry I let this happen. I should have kept a better eye on…” he looked at Strify who had already walked into the room. “The situation.”

Yu followed Strify into the room and waited while Adam un-cuffed them. “Sorry about the cuffs but its policy,” he said as he un-cuffed Strify’s hands, “You guys will be in here for at least twenty-four hours, okay?”

The two men watched Adam leave. He slammed and locked the door behind him; the echo ringing eerily through the air.

Yu settled down on the single mattress that lay on the floor. He sat back against the wall with a sigh and pulled out one of the cigarettes that Adam had given him. He popped it in his mouth just as Strify sat down next to him.

“You’re bleeding.”

Yu looked down at his left arm at the gash just below his shoulder. He smirked. “So much for the triforce,” he said as he gently touched the tattoo where it was sliced down the middle, “It’s not that bad.”

Strify reached down and ripped a piece of fabric from the sheet on the mattress that the two men were sitting on. “We can’t take any chances.” He said as he began to wrap the younger man’s arm; bandaging it snugly to stop the bleeding.

“Thanks.” Yu muttered as he lit his cigarette. Strify watched the flame flicker and he itched to reach out and feel the heat on his fingers. Yu saw this and turned away to light the cigarette.

Strify quickly leaned back up against the wall. “I was only-“

“I know.”

Yu took a few puffs as Strify turned his face away to avoid the smoke. He hated the habit but he wasn’t about to say anything to Yu. After all, the man had saved his life.

Strify looked at Yu as the raven haired man blew a smoke ring into the air. “I’m the one that should be thanking you.”

Yu shrugged as he slipped the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked some of the ashes on the floor, stubbed out the cigarette, and tucked it into his pocket along with the lighter; saving the butt for later. He then proceeded to take off his shirt. “Fuck, it’s hot in here.”

Strify nodded in agreement and reached up to unbutton the top of his shirt. He glanced over at Yu’s bare chest as the man tossed his shirt across the very small room. He watched him leane back against the wall and close his eyes. Exhausted from the fight and being that it was probably already lights out for the rest of the block, Strify laid back and fell into a less then peaceful sleep.

**  
He had escaped. He was free! Strify was running as fast as he could; far from the prison walls. He made it into a forest that was dark and cold. He was running out of breath but he couldn’t stop running. He wasn’t sure why until he heard a gruff voice say, “C’mere pretty one!” Strify looked behind him to see Carlos running behind him; trying to catch up. This made Strify run faster; his heart pounding in his chest. He looked behind him to see Carlos gone so he stopped at a tree. He was just starting to catch his breath when he was grabbed from behind. “Gotcha my pretty girl!” Carlos turned Strify around so that he was facing him; looking at his big rotten grin with the gold tooth shining in the front. Strify screamed and tried to turn away.  
**  
“Strify…”  
That sounded like Yu.  
“Strify…”  
He couldn’t wake up!  
“STRIFY!”

The blonde opened his eyes and gasped. He was lying on the mattress with Yu hovering over him; looking down with concern etched across his face. Strify quickly sat up and ran his hands over his face. His hair was drenched with sweat. “What the fuck…”

“You were having a hell of a nightmare,” Yu said as he knelt in front of him on the mattress, “You woke me up.”

“I’m sorry.” Strify gulped a few times; trying to take in some oxygen to calm down. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

“It’s okay,” Yu reached over to push Strify’s hair off his face. “Are you alright?”

Strify nodded. He couldn’t remember what he was dreaming; it was all fading away. He reached up to pop open another button on his shirt.

“You need to cool off, Strif. Why don’t you take off your shirt?”

“No!” Strify shook his head and picked up a nearby newspaper that the last prisoner had probably left behind. He fanned it over his face.

Yu watched him for a moment and smirked. He took out the butt from his leftover cigarette, turned away from Strify, and quickly lit it. When he looked back Strify, he smirked. “Do you think I just want to see you half naked or something?”

Strify narrowed his eyes and continued to wave the paper in front of his face. “Why? Is that your intention?”

Yu shook his head. “No. You have nothing I haven’t seen before anyways.”

Strify dropped the paper on his lap. Yu has been with other men?

The dark haired man turned his face away. “If it makes you feel better, I won’t look.”

Strify watched the man smoke his cigarette while looking at the wall that was covered with graffiti made from scratches and ink. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders; wincing at the pain in his chest from the fight that occurred just hours ago. Strify wasn’t sure what time it was. A single window at the top of the opposite wall indicated that it was still dark outside.

“Holy shit.”

Strify looked up to see Yu looking at his chest. He gritted his teeth and covered up with his arms. “You like what you see or-“ 

“I’m not talking about that.” Yu reached over to pull Strify’s arms away from his body. “What is all this? You look like you’ve taken a trip down a flight of stairs.”

Strify lowered his eyes to glance at the bruises that splotched his skin down the front of his body. Some were fresh with dark colors; others were green with fade. “I um…they’re from earlier!”Strify stuttered as he reached down to grab his shirt but Yu stopped him. “Strify…I know those bruises aren’t all fresh. Some of them are even healing. Tell me the truth.”   
Strify slowly bent over to pick up his shirt.  
“God, your back…what the actual fuck Strify?”

Strify quickly sat up; not looking at Yu. He sighed; knowing that he couldn’t hide the truth from him any longer.

But Yu had already guessed it. “How long has this fucker been beating you?”

Strify hesitated and glanced at his friend. Yu shook his head. “Since you’ve got here, right?”

Strify nodded. “It seems so long ago,” he said as he leaned back against the wall, “I can’t believe it’s been only a few months.”

Yu didn’t answer him as he was looking at the bruises that seemed to disappear beneath the waistband of Strify’s pants. That fucker abused him in every way possible. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Strify looked at Yu. “What?”

“Why didn’t you tell Adam that Carlos was beating you?”

Strify sighed. “He threatened to kill me. That part I wouldn’t have cared about.” 

Fuck, it hurt Yu to hear Strify say that.

Strify went on. “What really scared me is that he threatened to hurt Shin. I couldn’t stand for anything to happen to my brother. So I just kept my mouth shut.”

Yu reached over to lightly touch Strify’s bruised arms that he kept hidden for months under long sleeves. But there was something else there. Yu gently turned Strify’s arms over and winced when he seen small scars trailing up and down his arms.

Shit. Strify was burning himself.

Strify watched Yu staring at his scars. “It just feels so good. Better than sex at times.” Strify grinned. “At least for a little while.”

Yu moved his eyes up and down Strify’s torso; surveying more burn marks around his belly button. “What do you mean?”

Strify closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall. “On rough days when I feel like I want to die or when I feel like I’m going to go insane….I would steal Carlos’s lighter that he had hidden and burn. It calms me down.”

Yu pulled the older man into his arms. He gently rubbed his arms as Strify whispered, “Fire puts me in control. I start the flames…I feel the heat…and it’s so exciting…freeing.” Strify sniffled and looked up at the younger man. "Yu… is there something wrong with me?" Strify asked in a vulnerable with tears forming in his eyes.   
“Strify…”

The blonde looked up as tears now rolling down his face. Yu took his trembling hand in his and moved his face close; brushing their lips together. Yu held Strify close as the man buried his face in his neck. “There's nothing wrong with you. You don’t need fire to feel alive,” he whispered, “What you need is love and compassion,” he placed another kiss on top of Strify’s head, “And someone who cares about you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Yu woke to the sound of the lock to the door clicking. He gently nudged Strify who was sleeping; his head resting against Yu’s good shoulder. “Wake up, Strif.”

 

It had only been 24hrs but to Yu and Strify, it felt like a week. They had very little sleep and were only able to eat a little bit of food that was brought to them. Neither of them could sleep well on the thin, single mattress that lay on the floor. It wasn’t big enough to fit the both of them on it

 

“Times up boys.” Adam said as he opened the door and stepped into the room. He smirked at both of the boys who slowly stood up. “You guys are a sight.”

 

“Adam we need to talk first.”

 

Adam looked up at Yu. “About what?”

 

Yu thumbed at Strify who was rubbing his tired, bruised eyes, “Show him, Strif.”

 

Strify threw Yu a pleading look but Yu crossed his arms and stared at him. Stirfy sighed and slowly reached down to pull up his shirt; showing Adam the purple and green bruises that spotted his abdomen.

 

Adam winced at the sight of the marks and Yu said, “There’s way more where that came from but you are not seeing those.”

 

Adam stared at the bruises on Strify’s belly for a moment before heaving a heavy sigh. “Well,” he started as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Carlos is being moved to maximum-“

 

“Really?” Strify said as he readjusted his shirt.

 

Adam nodded. “But he’s been released back into his cell until then. It’s going to take a couple of days to get him moved.”

 

Yu shook his head. “I won’t let Strify go back to living with that monster, Adam! Look what he’s already been through. He’ll kill him.”

 

Adam nodded his understanding. “I realize that, Yu. Strify is going to have to stay here until we get Carlos moved.” He looked at Yu. “You lost your single cell privileges due to the fighting. Be glad that is all you lost.”

 

Yu shrugged. “Whatever. What’s going to happen to Strify?”

 

“Strify is going to have to stay here until we get Carlos moved. Meanwhile, you can go back to your cell. I’ll be moving someone in with you soon.”

 

“I...I can’t do that.” Strify stammered.

 

Yu turned to him. “What?”

 

“Yu, I can’t stay here alone. Not for two whole days. I was fine with you here.” Strify pulled Yu aside. “Yu. It's so hot in here and what if I have another nightmare? I...I can't do this alone no more. What am-“

 

Yu pulled him into an embrace. “It’s okay, Strif. Calm down, it’s going to be okay.” He turned to look at Adam who was writing something down on a notepad. “I’ll stay with Strify until Carlos gets moved, Adam,” he said as he gently rubbed Strify’s arms to calm him down, “I don’t want to leave him in here all alone.”

 

Adam looked at Yu and closed his notepad. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

 

Yu nodded. “Of course.” He sighed as he took another step in his plan, “And when we get out, I want Strify to stay with me.”

 

Adam sighed. “Yu, you’re pushing it.”

 

“Why can’t he stay with me? He’d be safer than with someone else who might be tied with Carlos.”

 

Adam crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the ceiling; thinking about Yu’s request. After several moments, he looked at Yu and nodded. “Alright. I’ll pull some strings.” He leaned forward to whisper. “But you owe me.”

 

Yu stepped back as Adam slammed the door and locked it. He turned to say something to Strify to have the blonde rush into his arms. “Thank you, thank you…”

 

Yu stroked Strify’s hair and bent his neck to rest his chin on the top of his head. “I’m right here, baby. Nobody will hurt you anymore as long as I am here.”

 

Strify pulled back for a moment to look at Yu. The younger man just called him ‘baby’. It was the first time Strify was called anything intimate in a long time. Strify gently laid his head against Yu’s chest as he let tears soak the man’s shirt.

**

“Adam!”

Adam turned to see Shin walking towards him; most likely coming from his kitchen job that he landed just a few days ago. “Coming back from prep?”

Shin nodded. “Where’s Strify?”

“He has to stay in solitary for a couple more days, Shin. That’s all I can say.” Adam turned to continue down the corridor.

“Is he alright?”

Adam yawned and nodded. “He’s fine. I’m off. See you tonight.”

Shin ran to catch up. “Can’t you tell me anything else about my brother?”

Adam kept walking.

Frustrated, Shin made his way back to his cell. He made it back in time to see Kiro scurrying away from the toilet and throwing a shirt on over his bare chest. He kept his eyes on Shin as the man sunk down on the floor; rubbing his face with his hands.

Kiro grinned. “What’s the trouble, princess?”

Shin looked up and narrowed his eyes at the older man who was getting on Shin’s last nerve. “Kiro,” he growled, “I am NOT in the mood.”

Kiro smirked as he buttoned up the same drab gray shirt that Shin and the rest of the prisoners had to wear.

“I heard he got himself into some trouble.”

Shin sighed. “It wasn’t his fault.”

“Not so tough is he?”

“Shut up, Kiro! Just shut the fuck up!” Shin scrambled up and ran over to the sink to splash cold water on his face. He dried it on a nearby towel and as he tossed it onto the floor, he happened to glance down at the toilet to see several wadded up pieces of paper floating in the water. Shin reached down and plucked one up. It wasn’t entirely soaked through and was able to unfold it. Shin gasped when he seen that it was one of his music sheets that he was working on; totally ruined.

Angrily, he looked up at Kiro and was about to scream when he heard one of the morning guards yell, “Chow fellas!”

The gates to the cells clanged open at the same time. Shin waited until Kiro walked out of the cell and then got behind a few people; keeping his eyes glued on the little asshole as he made his way down the corridor. For some reason, Kiro always walked furthest away from the railing.

Well not today. Today, Shin was getting his revenge.

Shin waited for the guard to enter the chow hall and then made his move. He stomped right up behind Kiro, grabbed him by the shoulders of his shirt, and pulled him to the railing. Kiro let out a grunt of surprise as Shin pressed his back against the rail; turning him around to face him. “Now you’re going to pay, you little shit.”

Kiro’s face turned a shade of green that Shin knew was the color of fear so he decided to play on this. “Scared, Kiro?” He looked down over the edge of the railing. “Of what? Huh?”

Kiro glanced over his shoulder and Shin got the picture. He grinned and shouted, “Look here boys! This little tough shit is afraid of heights!” He then grabbed Kiro around the waist and hoisted him over the railing so that he was nearly hanging upside down; holding him around him the waist.

Kiro screamed. “Shin, stop! Pull me up, please!” Kiro wrapped his legs tightly around Shin’s waist and screamed.

Shin wouldn’t let up. He was going to give Kiro a dose of his own medicine. “Doesn’t feel good to be on the other side, does it?”

Everyone had gathered around to point and shout. Some even started to laugh. Shin laughed too as Kiro squealed like a little girl. “Had enough yet, little boy?”

“Pull me up! Shin, please! Pull me up!!” Kiro begged as his arms flailed and pounded on Shin’s arms. “Don’t do this!”

“Revenge is a bitch, isn’t it you little fucker? Maybe next time you’ll think before you touch my shit.”

“I’m sorry, Shin! I’m so sorry just…please!” Kiro whimpered with fear.

Shin laughed as he slowly pulled Kiro back up and set him on his feet. Kiro ran from the railing and to the safety of the wall next to an empty cell. His face was flushed as tears ran down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around his visibly shaking body.

The guys had moved on; not wanting to miss chow. But Shin stayed behind. For some reason, he didn’t want to leave Kiro just yet. However he didn’t want the young man to make him think that he felt sorry for him. Smirking, he walked up to Kiro and said, “Doesn’t feel good to be on the other side, does it?” He stepped back and grinned at Kiro. “From now on you stay the hell away from my-”

Shin stopped as he glanced down to see a wet patch on the crotch of Kiro’s pants that trailed all the way down his leg. Kiro followed Shin’s eyes and looked up with fear and embarrassment. He took off towards his cell.

Great. Now Shin felt bad. In fact, he felt like complete and utter shit. He stood there for a moment and decided to go on to chow without his cellmate.

**

Shin returned from the chow hall with a small bag hidden under his shirt. He was let into his cell and waited until the guard shut the gate before tiptoeing over to the lower bunk where Kiro lay with his head on the pillow. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and from the looks of it, he still was. His wet pants lay discarded on the floor and shin kicked them aside as he took a seat on the bed. “Hey.”

Kiro didn’t look at him.

Shin sighed. “I’m sorry, man.”

Silence.

Shin reached under his shirt and pulled out the bag. He held it out to Kiro. “I thought you’d be hungry. I sneaked some of those enchiladas that you like so much.”

Kiro didn’t respond. He continued to stare ahead.

Shin sighed and set the bag on the pillow next to Kiro’s head. He reached over and placed a hand on top of Kiros hip through the blanket. Kiro jerked away and shot the older blonde a dirty look. Shin could tell that Kiro was naked underneath. It was actually strange for Kiro to react that way. Normally Kiro just stripped right in front of Shin whenever he was changing his clothes; not even bothering to cover himself in any way. “Um…do you have another pair of pants?”

Kiro shook his head. “They’ve all been….they’re in the laundry.”

Shin nodded. He knew the prison sucked at getting clean laundry back to the prisoners on time. With a sigh, he stood and crossed the small room over to his laundry bag to pull out a pair of his own pants. He laid them on the foot of Kiro’s bed. “They’re a little big but they should do.”

Kiro slowly sat up and grabbed the pants. He pulled them under the covers and swung his legs over so he could stand. He hesitated and gave Shin another dark look.

Shin got the picture and turned away. He needed to take a piss anyways. He went over to the toilet against the wall while Kiro was dressing behind him. He then flushed and turned to wash his hands. He could see Kiro’s reflection in the small mirror that hung just above the sink.

Shin turned to face the older man. “Are you alright?”

Kiro was hugging his body while keeping one hand clutched to the top of the pants that bagged around his waist. His eyes were cast to the floor. He didn’t say anything.

Shin nodded. “Alright,” he said as he picked up his notepad that was in a care package his parents had recently sent him, “I guess I’ll-“

“What’ll it be?”

Shin looked up at Kiro. “What?”

Kiro sighed. “Do you want a blowjob?”

Shin didn’t understand. “I don’t know what you’re-”

“You want to fuck me?”

“Kiro! What are you talking about?”

“C’mon,” Kiro waved at the bed. “You brought me food, you lent me your clothes…there’s gotta be something that you want.”

Now he got it. Shin did him a couple of favors and Kiro was offering to pay him back with sex; just what he was used to. Kiro was just using his instincts that he picked up off the street.

Shin shook his head and waved him off. “It’s okay, Kiro. This one is on the house.” He picked up his notepad and climbed up onto his bunk. “Besides, I wouldn’t do that anyways.” He glanced down at Kiro to see a hurt look cross over his young face; his bottom lip slightly poking out.

“You wouldn’t have sex with me? Am I not good enough for you?”  
Shin settled down on his belly and grinned. “I don’t have sex, little man. I make sweet love.”

Kiro remained stock still; staring up at the top bunk at Shin. “I’ve never…I’ve never been turned down before.”

Shin shrugged. “Well, then consider this your first.” He opened his book to begin to read as he heard Kiro settle down onto his lower bunk and heaved a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Strify opened his eyes and glanced around the darkness of the tiny room that he and Yu were still stuck in. He was lying on his back on the single mattress next to the younger sleeping man. He arched his neck to look up at the window to see that it was dark outside so it was still nighttime.

It had been officially 48 hours and it was cooler now then what it was during the day. It had gotten so hot in the little room that the two men had stripped down to their boxers. Strify’s head forehead and hair was soaked with sweat and he felt incredibly nasty. He couldn’t wait to get out so he could take a long, hot shower.

Strify scratched his fingers across his bare chest and turned over to curl up against Yu. He felt so safe with the younger man lying next to him. He was thrilled to learn that he wrote music and they spent several hours swapping ideas.

Strify turned over to lay his arm over Yu’s bare belly and curl up against him. Strify accidentally nudged Yu’s bad arm; making the man grunt in pain. “Sorry.” He whispered.

Yu shivered which made Strify sit up and look at him. “Yu?”  
“What?” Yu said, sounding exhausted.

“What’s the matter?” 

Yu reached up to swipe his hand over his face. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Strify gently placed his hand over Yu’s forehead. The younger man felt like he was on fire. “You’re sick.”

Without opening his eyes, Yu nodded weakly. “Damn food…” he whispered.

Strify rolled his eyes at the trays with half eaten food laying on it. It seemed like the food they received in solitary was worse then what they were fed in the chow hall.

But this wasn’t food that was making Yu sick. Strify lay his head against Yu’s shoulder; his skin hot against Strify’s cheek. Yu pulled his bad arm over to wrap his arm around Strify before he yelped and pulled it back.

Strify sat back up and looked at Yu’s arm. He reached down to untie the bandage that was covering the wound. “Oh no…” he whispered. From the looks of it and the odor coming from the wound, Strify could tell it was definitely infected.

From all of the times that Strify had gotten hurt by burning or cutting himself, Strify knew exactly what to do.

“Yu,” Strify whispered to him, “Give me your knife and your lighter.”

Yu opened his glazed eyes and gave the blonde a weak smirk. “You can bet you aint getting neither.”

Strify glanced at the wound and back to Yu. “It’s not that, Yu. Your arm is infected. I know how to treat it.” He placed his hand gently over Yu’s hot one. “You’re so sick. Please trust me.”

Yu slowly turned his head to the left to look at his arm then sighed. “Just my…luck,” he gasped, “Okay…it’s in my right pants pocket…” Yu gasped.

Strify scrambled for the items that were hidden in Yu’s pocket. He retrieved them and grabbed his wife beater that he had worn under his prison shirt. Using the knife, Strify cut the shirt into strips and took several scraps to the single sink that hung on the wall next to the toilet to soak them in cold water and washed the knife the best that he could. He rushed back to Yu who was painfully sitting up; taking care not to bump his arm.

Strify set sat next to the younger man and bathed his head with one of the wet strips of cloth. He slipped his hand under Yu’s arm, picked up the knife, and lit the blade in an attempt to sterilize it. “Try not to move,” he said as he swiped the flame over the metal, “This is going to hurt like hell.”

“It’s okay. I trust you.”

Strify gently cut into the wound. He grit his teeth at the strained whimper of pain that came from the younger man. He squeezed it until he was satisfied that most of the infection had come out and proceeded to wash it. He swore that Yu was near tears when he wrapped a fresh bandage around it. “All done…”

Throughout the rest of the night Yu slept fitfully; shivering from the fever. Strify pulled the thin blanket over him; curling his body against him trying to feed the man with his own body heat. By dawn, Yu’s fever finally broke and he was able to sleep comfortably.

However, Strify remained awake for a thought had come over him.

It was the first time that he had lit a flame without wanting to spread the fire.

**

Shin returned to the cell to see Kiro sitting cross legged on his bunk excitedly ripping open a package that he apparently had just received. He looked up when he seen Shin walk inside. “Hi.”

Shin nodded his hello as he made his way behind the curtain that he had rigged up around the toilet. Really it was just a bed sheet but it was better than nothing and gave the boys a LITTLE more privacy when using the single toilet in the room. When he came out, he saw Kiro taping pictures onto the wall beside his bunk. Curiously, Shin walked over to the bed and sat down on the side, and pointed to one of the photographs, “That’s a cute cat.”

Kiro looked up and grinned. “That’s Gustav. He’s my boy and he’s getting big. I miss him.”

Shin nodded. “Yeah I left a little dog at home. Mom and dad are taking care of him.” He rubbed the back of his neck feeling a little awkward talking to Kiro like they had suddenly became good friends. Because they weren’t! But ever since the incident of Shin literally scaring the piss out of Kiro, the two cellmates seemed to have called a silent truce. Still, Shin wanted to keep his distance; not knowing what the little man would be planning next. Shin looked down to see Kiro grinning at a picture that he held in his hand. He looked up to see Shin looking at him. He flipped the picture over so that he could see. Shin gazed down at an image of Kiro with his arms around an older woman with Latino features and a bright smile.

Shin tapped the picture. “Who’s this?”

“That’s mama. She’s taking care of Gustav.”

“That’s your mom?”

Kiro giggled and tapped the picture. “No. She’s a Mexican lady that lived beside of me. I just called her mama ‘cause she took care of me.”

“What about your real family?”

Kiro shrugged as he taped the picture onto the wall. “What about them? I’ve been in foster care until I turned 18. I’ve only seen my dad once in my life.” He smoothed the tape over with his thumb. “I don’t remember my real mom.”

Shin winced a little and shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? She didn’t want me from day one. Besides, I’m nothing but a street whore.”

“Kiro, that’s not true.”

“The fuck it ain’t! I’m a slut and I know it. So what?”

“Kiro…you shouldn’t say-“

“Look, I don’t need a lecture from you, alright?”

Shin held up his hands. “Alright,” He moved off of the bed and grabbed a new book that was donated to the prison library and leaned against their bunks to flip through it.

Kiro sat back down on his bed and pulled the box over to continue to dig through it. “Ah, she sent me some food. And a radio, look!” Kiro held up a small yellow radio.

Shin grinned. “That’s awesome.” He heard Kiro turn the radio on and noticed a small teddy bear sitting on his lap. Kiro looked up and quickly hid the bear under his blanket.

Shin snickered and climbed up on top of his bed. Apparently the little shit had a soft side that he didn’t want Shin to know about.

Shin settled down on his tummy and opened the book. He was just getting started on the first page when he seen Kiro’s hand pop up from down below and drop two items onto his bed. Shin reached over and picked up two wedges of hard cheddar cheese.

“Thanks, man!”

Shin heard Kiro clear his throat. “You’re welcome.”


	12. Chapter 12

“I haven’t slept so fucking much in my entire life.”  
Strify woke to the sound of Yu’s voice as he lay curled up against the man. It seemed he never left this position. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “How long has it been?”  
Yu glanced at the lines that he scratched on the walls that indicated the number of days that they had both been in solitary confinement. “Three days.”  
Strify sighed. “I feel so gross.”  
He felt Yu’s cool hand come in contact with his bare back. “You’re not alone.”  
Strify closed his eyes and grinned as Yu slowly rubbed his neck. “Thank you, Yu. For…everything.”  
He gasped when he felt Yu’s fingers trail down his spine and back up to his shoulders. “You’re welcome.”  
Strify leaned back into Yu’s open arms and looked at him. “How’s your arm?”  
“It hurts to move it and I still feel like shit.”  
Strify touched Yu’s forehead with the back of his hand. “You have a fever,” he said as he shook his head, “You probably will for a while until the infection is completely gone.”  
“Thanks to you,” Yu said as he pulled his shirt on with the help of Strify, “I probably would be almost dead if it wasn’t for you.”  
Strify grinned as he watched Yu’s face inch closer to his. He felt his eyes begin to slide shut. Their lips barely touched when they heard the lock click and the door open. Yu and Strify watched Adam step into the room with a grin on his face. Strify scrambled to throw his pants and shirt on.  
“Alright, guys. It took me a while but I pulled some strings and you guys will be going moving into Strify’s old cell.”  
Strify looked up at Adam. “So, does that mean Carlos is gone?”  
Adam nodded. “You won’t have to worry about him anymore.”  
Yu picked up his pants and struggled to put them on. Strify ran over to help him. Adam seen this and said, “Yu, I’ll escort you to the infirmary. That looks pretty bad.”  
Yu nodded. “Thanks, Adam.”  
The guard nodded and stepped out of the way as both men came out of the room. “Strify, you can go straight to the showers while Yu gets checked out.” Seeing the look of panic register on Strify’s face, Adam added, “Don’t worry. Mr. Smells a lot shouldn’t be more than five minutes.”   
Yu turned and smirked at Adam. "What are you saying?  
Adam playfully thumped the younger man on the shoulder. “I’m saying my ass smells better then you.”

**  
After Yu got back from the infirmary, he hurried so that the man wouldn’t be in the showers too long alone before he shown up and stripped out of the dirty, sweat soaked clothes that he had been wearing for the past three days. It was going to feel good to finally get clean.

 

Yu grabbed a towel and a disposable razor before heading into the large shower room. He stopped in his tracks when he seen Strify showering.

 

Strify slowly tilted his head back; dropping his jaw slightly to let some water drop into his mouth. He used one hand to run through his wet two-toned hair and the other to run down his abdomen; just barely brushing over the tip of his semi-hard cock that was just slightly visible behind his slim thigh.  
Fuck, he was beautiful.

Yu shook his head to come back into the present as he made his way into the room. He walked past Strify just as the man looked up and brush his hair away from his eyes. “Oh, hey! I didn’t know you were here yet.”

Yu smirked. Sure, he didn’t.

Strify handed Yu a bar of soap. “What did the doc say?”

“It’s pretty bad but it could have been a lot worse. You did a good job.”

Strify grinned and dipped his head forward to rinse his hair.

The showers felt good but Yu couldn’t seem to get the water any hotter than lukewarm. His fever had broken once only to fire up again before Adam had let them out of solitary. He felt so cold and it was hard to move his arm. “Ow…fuck!”  
“Yu?”  
Yu looked up to see Strify looking at him. He held out his hand. “Let me help you.”

Yu handed Strify his sponge and watched the older man soap it up. He flinched when the blonde stepped behind him. It was just Strify; but being in prison made him nervous about someone standing behind his naked body while in the shower.

 

But Strify seen this and sought to comfort him. “Shhh…” Strify whispered. Yu felt him press his lips between his shoulders, “Trust me, okay?”

Yu sighed with relief when he felt the blonde squeeze water over his shoulders and down his back. He relaxed when Strify moved the sponge gently around his back. It felt so good even if the touch of the object to his feverish body was painful. Yu felt Strify rest his chin against his shoulder. He reached around, took his hand, and interlaced their fingers together. “We’re going to make it, Strif,” he said as he brought their hands to rest on his hip, “We’re going to be okay.

**  
It was one of those nightmares that he couldn’t wake up from. It was getting worse and he could feel his heart beating faster; even inside his dream. Why couldn’t he wake up?

He was on fire. He was burning alive but he felt no pain. In fact, it made him feel good. But he couldn’t breathe!

He could see through the flames. Shin was screaming and waving his arms but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Strify reached out to touch his brother but Shin backed off. Strify drew air inside his lungs to scream but he breathed in smoke instead.

Strify sat up in bed; coughing and gasping for air. He was sweating and his sheets felt wet from sweating.

Strify heard a soft snore coming from the bunk underneath him and he was slightly surprised he didn't wake the younger man. He slowly climbed down from his bed and looked down at his friend who was sleeping soundly in his bed. Strify gently peeled the blanket back and lay down next to Yu who barely stirred. He curled up against him and closed his eyes.

**

Strify was making up his bed on the top bunk when Yu came back from the infirmary for the second time since they got out of the hole. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man who slipped past him and sat on his bed. Strify climbed down from his bunk and sat next to him. He reached up and gently touched the gauze that was wrapped around Yu’s upper arm. “Are you going to be alright?”

Yu looked up and Strify winced at his feverish face. “He had to cut me again to let out more of the infection,” he said with a smirk, “It was pretty nasty.  
Strify waved him off. “Do you have any medicine?”

Yu shrugged. “I have some pills. They have a shit supply in this hell hole but it should clear it up.”

Strify watched Yu lie down on his back and throw his good arm over his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Yu.”

Yu lift his arm to look at Strify. “For what?”

Strify gestured at his arm. “You’re so hurt. Your tattoo is ruined and you’re sick. I’m surprised you’re still even speaking to me! If I were you-“

Strify was shushed by Yu’s finger pressed gently to his lips. “I don’t want to hear another word, Strif. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t care.”

Strify grinned as Yu ran his finger down to his bottom lip and he dared to kiss the tip of it.

Yu gestured for the blonde to lie down beside him which Strify did; taking care not to bump the younger man’s injury. “Now, stop this foolish talk and let’s take a nap.”

Strify curled up next to his new best friend and rested his head against his chest; listening to his heartbeat that lured him to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Another long and hot day of work in the kitchen but Shin collected his pay and left to head up towards his cell. He was looking forward to lying down in his bunk for a while. Shin rounded the corner of the block when he heard a voice call out to him.

“Shin!”

Shin turned to see his brother coming towards him. “Oh shit…Strify!” He met his older brother halfway up the corridor and drew him into his arms. “Oh my god I have been so worried about you.” He pulled away and to look his brother over. “When did you get out of the hole?”

“It’s been a few days.”

“Why the fuck haven’t I seen you at chow? I work there almost every day; 12 hour shifts!”

“I’ve been sort of hiding. Carlos’s gang is still out there. I wanted to wait until everything cooled off,” Strify cast his eyes to the side. “Yu’s been really sick.”

Thanks to the shitty health care and nutrition that they received in this place, Yu wasn’t healing as fast as he should have been. He hadn’t been able to sleep very well. Strify had spent most of his nights curled up next to him; bathing his feverish head with strips of cloth dipped in water and trying to comfort him as much as he could.

Shin spotted a couple of guards looking their way so he gestured for Strify to follow him outside in the yard. Once outside, the two brothers could talk more freely with each other so not to raise the guards suspicions.

As they walked, Shin caught Strify’s attention. “Are you and him..." 

Strify stopped. “Are we what?”

Shin rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh,” Strify understood and shook his head. No…no nothing like that.”

“You two are getting really close.”

“Shin, the man saved my life. He stayed with me for three days in the hole. He’s my cellmate.” They both headed towards their usual spot in the shade under a tree. “Yu is my best friend.”

Shin smirked. “Okay Strify,” he said as he settled down next his brother. He wasn’t an idiot. He could tell by the way his brothers eyes lit up when he said his cellmates name that he was falling in love with the raven haired man.

Shin shifted his eyes around then pulled out a cigarette that he had scored by pulling an extra favor for one of his co-workers in the kitchen and handed it to Strify. He gestured for a guard to come over and light it for him; watching the expression on his brothers face when the guard snickered as he flicked the lighter a few times before finally lighting it. Shin threw the guard a filthy look but knew there was nothing he could do about it. 

Motherfuckers.

Strify took a puff from the cigarette, shakily slipped it out from between his lips, and held it away from his brother. He blew the smoke away from his brother. “So, how’s your situation?”

At that moment, Shin happened to glance to his right and seen Kiro sitting on one of the picnic tables near the wall of the building. He watched as the older man leaned back on his elbows and parted his legs; tossing his hair back.

Kiro was advertising himself. And apparently he had a potential john in sight by the way he was displaying his body.

And why the fuck was Shin even caring? He grunted and turned back to his brother. “It’s better. He’s still a little shit.”

Strify giggled. “I would have loved to have been there to watch that go down. I heard you made the fucker turn green.”

Shin really didn’t want to talk about it. “Yeah well…it taught him a lesson.” He spotted a tall prisoner sitting on the table next to Kiro; chatting with him as the blonde made sly flirtations at him. Then Kiro slid off the table and gestured for the man to follow him.

They moved to walk back into the building when Kiro looked up to see Shin staring at him. The older man glanced away; guilt washing over his young face.

**

After walking Strify back to his cell, Shin returned to his to see Kiro lying on his bed; writing a letter. He glanced up when he heard the gate shut.

Shin smirked. “You’re back earlier then what I expected.”

Kiro tossed his pen aside. “Yeah well…he lost interest. One day of no pay.” Kiro shrugged. “It happens.”

Shin sat on the single chair they had in the cell to kick off his shoes. He was tired as hell and was thinking about skipping chow tonight to turn in early. He had some food stashed away that he had paid for with his own money that he saved from work so he wouldn’t starve. Maybe he’ll write a letter home. He had received several pieces of mail such as packages that contained more money and toiletries from his parents. He was planning to share it with his brother; assuming that his parents were still not sending him anything.

Shin looked up to see Kiro sit up on his bed and lean against the wall beside his pictures that were growing in numbers.

“You okay?”

Kiro looked at him and shrugged. “Yeah, why?”

Shin looked at his face and seen his lip tremble a little that Kiro immediately bit and cleared his throat. Shin moved over to where Kiro was sitting, reached down, and placed his hand on his back. Kiro flinched and looked away from him. Shin sighed and took a seat next to him. They sat next to each other silently for several moments before Kiro laid his head gently against Shin’s shoulder. Shin let the older man stay that way before he attempted to reach up and softly touch his blond hair. Surprisingly, Kiro let him do this so Shin continued to softly stoke his head; his hair felt silky underneath his fingers. Kiro sighed at the touch and closed his eyes; making a purring sound that made Shin almost want to rest his cheek against his head.

Almost.

After a while, Kiro lifted his head and turned to look at Shin. “Don’t let this go around the block, man,” he said as he narrowed his eyes, “I still have a rep to keep up around here.”

Shin understood. He was gaining one as well. Most of the guys on their block knew not to mess with his brother while he was around.

Shin nodded. “I get it, Kiki. It’s all-“

Kiro whipped his head around to look at Shin. “What did you just call me?”

Ah, fuck. Just as they were starting to get along, he pissed him off. Shin held up his hands and said, “I’m sorry, Kiro. We’re cool.”

Kiro shook his head. “No, it’s okay…I just…well nobody has called me that in so long. I mean I can’t even remember when…”

“Ohhh…I didn’t know that was your nickname.”

“It’s not. Well…sorta. The last person that called me that…” Kiro trailed off and bowed his head. “He was my best friend. He got shot in a drug bust.” He looked back up and Shin could have sworn he seen the older man’s blue-green eyes begin to fill with tears. “He didn’t make it.”

Shin fought against reaching up to touch the blondes’ cheek. Instead, he let his hand creep slowly towards Kiro’s. “I’m sorry.”

Kiro hooked his fingers around Shins as he tried to compose himself. It was the first time in the few months that they had been cellmates that the two men have had this deep of a conversation with each other. Suddenly, Kiro looked down at their hands for a second then jerked his away. “I’m going to chow.” Shin watched as he leaped off of the bed and all but ran out of thier cell.

 

**

“Yu?...Yu?...Yu!”

Yu opened his eyes and immediately blinked from the light of the flashlight that Adam was holding, shining in his eyes. He couldn’t sit up for Strify was lying on his shoulder with his arm thrown over his chest; sleeping soundly.

After almost two weeks, Yu’s arm had finally started showing signs of returning to normal. There were days when it the pain was so bad he wished he could take his knife, say ‘fuck it’, and just saw it completely off. The fevers left Yu weak and sore; barely able to accompany Strify to the chow hall. But he didn’t want to leave his side. Yu fought with his feelings that he was developing for the older man but he couldn’t help himself. He was beginning to feel deep love for the blonde but he hid it beneath his tough exterior; hoping that Strify wouldn’t see it.

But apparently he had. And Yu didn’t mind.

Adam beckoned for Yu to come over to the cell gate. Ever so gently, Yu slid his body out from under Strify, who barely stirred, and carefully placed his arm over the pillow they were sharing. He pulled the blanket around the sleeping man’s shoulders. Yu brushed Strify’s hair away from his face and bent to place a kiss on his brow; just above his eye. He quietly made it over to the cell gate to where Adam stood. “What’s up?”

Adam looked at him with a smirk etched upon his face. Yu rolled his eyes and whispered, “It’s not what you think.”

“Yeah, right.” Adam chuckled softly, “Anyways, I need you tonight.”

“Now look who’s flirting.”

“Shut up, smartass. I mean I need a favor.”

“What’ll it be?”

“I need you to follow me down to solitary and um…” Adam glanced away. “Be my look out. You know what I mean?”

Yu grinned. "Tommy Joe, right?"

“How the hell did you know?”

“I’ve seen you with him; the way you two look at each other. I’m not blind, Adam, nor am I stupid.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine.” He took out his keys and unlocked the gate; quietly opening it to let Yu slip out.

As Yu followed the older man down the corridor, he looked around at the dark surroundings of closed cells and cold shadowed walls. It was eerily quiet. It reminded Yu of being in a tomb. He wished he had some paper and a pen with him. “Who’s going to be watching this place while you’re gone?” He whispered.

“I have that taken care of.”

“Well, I want to be back before Strify wakes up.”

Adam looked over his shoulder; smirking at Yu.

“Fuck you, Lambert.”


	14. Chapter 14

Adam slid the key into the lock of the door to solitary confinement. He turned to look at Yu. “Okay?”

From where he stood, Yu looked over his shoulder and gave Adam a quick nod; letting him know that the coast was clear. The guard hurriedly unlocked the door to solitary and slipped quickly inside.

**

Tommy Joe lay on the single mattress with the blanket draped across his naked body. He grinned when he seen Adam slowly coming towards him. “It’s about time, lover.”

Adam took off his cap, tossed it on the floor, and immediately proceeded to unbutton his shirt. “I had to cover my ass, baby,” he whispered as he discarded the garment to the side, “You know it doesn’t come easy-“

“Shut up and get naked,” Tommy said, “I need you so bad.”

**

Yu clutched the handle of his knife in his fist as he slowly paced the hall; his eyes glancing from side to side, looking for any suspicious shadows on the walls. He stopped when he seen what looked like a tall male coming his way. Yu stopped pacing; his knife poised above his chest. “Who’s there?”

The shadow stopped and then he heard a voice, “Yu?”

“Who wants to know?”

The man stepped from the shadows and Yu lowered the knife. “Tom!”

**

“Fuck…” Adam whispered as he tilted his head back and twisted his hand in the blonde hair of the man that kneeled below him; sucking his cock. It had been a while since he was able to be with Tommy Joe; a prisoner who had been behind these walls for over a year now. Adam was attracted to the man for a long time now and it wasn’t long before he discovered that the feeling was mutual. It was NOT easy at first to get to Tommy but once the slightly older man began get into fights therefore earning time in solitary, it was just a matter of Adam finding coverage so he could spend time with his lover. And that alone hadn’t been easy.

Until the new boys from over the seas came to town.

Adam wasn’t sure what drew him to these new boys. He NEVER let himself get close to any of them. But Yu, Strify, Shin, Kiro, and the twins were different than the typical guys that came into this hell hole. They were more than willing to help Adam out in exchange for small favors and they never breathed a word to anyone about it. But it wasn’t just that. Adam couldn’t figure out exactly what the connection was but he truly felt closeness to them.

Adam felt Tommy unattached his mouth from his cock. He looked up at Adam with molten brown eyes. “I want it inside me. I want to feel your hot cum.”

**

“What are you doing out here?” Yu asked as he pumped fists with Tom.

Tom pointed to the stairs that lead up to their corridor. “Bill is watching out for Adam. I’m his back up.” He looked at Yu with a smirk on his face. “I see you’ve earned privileges too.”

“Looks like it.”

Tom gestured for Yu to sit down in front of the door. He pulled a joint out his pocket and lit it. He took a puff and held it out to Yu. “For old times’ sake, my friend.”

**

Adam ran his hands up and down Tommy’s tattooed arms and grabbed his hips to push his cock a little deeper into the blonde’s tight ass. “So tight,” he whispered against the damp skin on Tommy’s neck, “Always so tight.”

Tommy pressed his face into the mattress and arched his back. “That’s…mmph…that’s because this ass is yours.”

**

Yu tipped his chin back and exhaled the marijuana smoke; enjoying every second of it. He lowered his head and passed the joint back to Tom. After coughing for a second, Yu asked, “So, how’s it going?”

Tom shrugged as he took a drag. “Same shit, different day. And that’s every day.” He exhaled and passed the joint back to Yu; grinning at his friend. “How are you and the little blonde?”

Yu looked up and passed the joint back to Tom. “What are you talking about?”

“I can tell by the way you protect him that he’s not just your bitch,” Toms said as he pinched the finished joint between his index finger and his thumb, “I didn’t know you were such a swinger, Yu.”

Yu narrowed his eyes at Tom’s smirking face then let it go. He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. “I don’t know what it is with him but…I mean I’ve fucked around with guys before but this feels like…”

Tom leaned forward as he rested his arms on his bent knees. “Love?”

Yu didn’t answer him; instead digging in his pants pocket for one of his scored cigarettes.

Tom reached over and lit the cigarette for his friend with his own lighter. “I’ve known you for a long time, Yu. That’s love in your eyes. I may not know so much about that, but I know what it looks like.”

Yu puffed on his cigarette and looked away. “I just don’t know, Tom. Strify is so…whenever I am around him it’s like I can’t breathe.”

Tom chuckled softly. “That’s what love does to you.”

“I care for him; a lot! It’s just that-“

Tom waved him off. “C’mon, Yu. Stop the bullshit. You protect the guy when he doesn’t even need it.” He reached over and touched the jagged scar on his arm that was cut directly across his triforce tattoo. “You took a damn knife to the arm for him. Yu…look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love him.”

Yu looked into his friend’s eyes but he merely shook his head. “You know me TOO fucking well, Kaulitz.”

**

“We should get married.”

Adam slowly turned his head to look at Tommy Joe who was resting his head on his naked chest. “Would you mind telling me how we could go about doing that?”

Tommy smiled and shrugged. “Fuck, Adam, can’t a guy dream a little?”

Adam laughed and bent his neck to kiss Tommy on the top of his head. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ve got to admit that I dream about that too.” He kissed him again. “Maybe someday we can make that happen.”

“I have two more years left on my sentence,” Tommy looked up at Adam with serious brown eyes, “It IS legal in California now.”

Adam nodded and rubbed little circles on Tommy’s naked shoulders. “Then stay the hell out of trouble and when you get out, we’ll make it happen.”

Tommy snickered and playfully smacked Adam’s shoulder. “If I stayed out of trouble, we wouldn’t have good times in this damned hole.”

Adam chuckled and sat up as Tommy rolled off of him. “I’ll give you that. Now hand me my clothes. I’ve got to get back to work.”

**

Tom and Yu stood up from where they sat when they heard the door open and Adam come out; disheveled but fully dressed as if nothing had happened. The guard picked up his walkie and pushed the side button a couple of times as if tapping a code. It wasn’t but a few moments later that Bill came trotting down the steps from the corridor.

He approached Adam; a smile etched upon his face. “Where’s MY payment?”

Adam gestured for Yu and Tom to wait. He reached out and pulled Bill aside into the shadows along the wall. Bill immediately threw his arms around his shoulders and pressed his lips to his neck.

Adam sighed and pulled the younger man away from him; pressing his body up against the wall. “Bill, we can’t. I love him.”

Bill looked at Adam with hurtful eyes that twisted the older man’s heart. “Bill, please don’t…”

“I’m lonely, Adam.”

“I know, Billi, but I can’t-“ 

“Tommy is my best friend. He wouldn’t care!”

Adam sighed. Bill was wrong. He had no clue how close he and Tommy have gotten over the past year. He didn’t want to lose Tommy. Adam pressed his forehead against Bill’s and whispered, “Bill, please don’t make this harder then what it is.”

With the guard’s lips close to his, Bill took that opportunity to raise his head and steal a kiss. Adam placed his palm against the side of the younger man’s head and gently stroked his black locks before pushing away. He pushed a pack of cigarettes into his palm. “Share them with your brother.”

Adam turned to leave; not wanting to look back for fear of giving into Bill’s pleading eyes. He loved Tommy and this thing that he had with Bill had to stop.

**

Yu could see that the sun was just beginning to rise through the few windows in the block. Some of the prisoners had already gotten up to go to work. He stood behind Adam as the guard unlocked the cell gate and opened it enough for Yu to slid his body back inside. “Thanks man.”

Yu nodded as he was let back into his cell. He saw that Strify had barely moved out of the position where he had left him.

Yu crossed over to the bed and gently crawled on top of it; lying down on his side. He gently nudged Strify’s nose with his own.   
Strify opened his eyes. “Yu?”

Yu smiled. “Hey, baby.”

Strify grinned and rubbed his eyes. “Is it time to get up?”

“Almost.”

Strify turned his head and yawned. He started to sit up. “I better get ready.”

“Wait, Strify. It’s still early and… I want to tell you something first.”

Strify settled back down on the pillow and grinned up at Yu; waiting for him to speak.

Yu stared down at the older blonde that seemed to have stolen his heart. He looked so beautiful with his messy hair and gray t-shirt; his sparkling blue eyes staring up at him.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Yu reached down and softly stroked Strify’s cheek. Strify’s eyes fluttered shut to the touch and rubbed softly against his palm. Yu slowly bent and brushed his lips against Strify’s then pulled back a little to check his response. Strify arched his neck; his lips trembling for more. Yu lowered his head back down and kissed Strify fully on the mouth. Strify immediately parted his lips; giving Yu access to the inside of his mouth. Yu’s tongue piercing clicked against Strify’s teeth as their tongues twirled in a perfect dance.  
Yu felt Strify's hands run through his hair and down his back and he took his opportunity to wrap his arms around his waist to hold him close; never breaking the kiss. Strify whimpered softly and Yu finally pulled back; giving them both a chance to gasp for air.  
Strify licked his swollen lips and sighed. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Yu with a smile, “Good morning, Yuki.”  
Yu chuckled at his apparent new nickname. “Good morning, Strif.”  
“So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?”  
Yu lowered his head to press another kiss to Strify’s lips. “I love you.”  
Strify whimpered and pulled the younger man in an embrace. “I love you, too.”


	15. Chapter 15

Shin only had to work the morning shift that day so he went straight to bed after breakfast prep and clean up. However, his nap was short and sweet thanks to the music on Kiro’s radio.

Shin rolled over and stretched his arms over his head. He climbed down from his bunk to take a piss and brush his teeth. Kiro looked up from the notepad he was drawing on when Shin rounded the corner to throw his pants on. “Did I wake you?”

Shin yawned and nodded as he pulled his pants up and over his hips. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to catch Kiro quickly looking away.

Shin’s face burned a little with embarrassment. Or was it lust?

He was so confused he didn’t know whether to scratch his watch or wind his ass. And it was because of something that happened two nights ago.

**

It had been a hell of a long day. Shin had been dubbed the “manager” and he was trying to break in a new guy in the kitchen; someone who had little to no experience and was really there to steal food. Shin had gone to bed totally exhausted and would have slept through the night had he not been interrupted. Ever since he had been in prison, Shin developed a habit of being a very light sleeper. Therefore, it took nothing but a slight movement to his bunk to wake him up. Shin opened his eyes to hear Kiro mutter something and then moan. Curious to see if the older man was sick again, Shin quietly lowered his head to check on him. What he found was Kiro half naked on his bed with his legs spread; his hand moving up and down under the blanket.

Shin bit his lip and quickly straightened back up. He was half embarrassed to have caught his cellmate jacking off but he couldn’t help but notice that it slightly turned him on too. It had been months since he had gotten laid so it didn’t take much to turn him on. Shin grunted and pulled the blanket over his head to shut out the sound.

“Shin…Shin…”

Shin re-opened his eyes. Did he just hear Kiro say his name? He moved to lower his head once again to look under his bunk just in time to see Kiro arch his hips; shooting white ropes of cum across his bare belly and naked chest.

Shin continued to watch Kiro ride out his orgasm then still his body; taking a few breaths to calm down. He then reached down to dip his finger in the mess and trail it around his abdomen before bringing it up to his mouth. He licked the tip of his finger and licked his lips with a quiet, “Mmmm.”

Shin hurriedly lay back down on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. Kiro, the little shit that tormented him for months, was attracted to him.

Shin squeezed his eyes shut; begging his erection to go down.

**

“I’m sorry.”

Shin shook his head from his daydream and looked up. “What?”

Kiro pointed his pencil to Shin’s bunk. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Oh,” Shin stepped over and sat on the end of Kiro’s bed, “That’s okay.”

Kiro grinned and then glanced down at his drawing to erase something.

Shin’s curiosity got the best of him and he glanced over his cellmates shoulder at what he was drawing. “Wow. That’s really good.”

Kiro blushed and shook his head. “It kind of sucks.”

“No, it doesn’t!” Shin reached out his hand. “May I see?”

“Okay.” Kiro handed him the sheet of paper and sat up to lean against the wall while Shin looked it over.

Shin glanced up from the drawing; his eyes shining with excitement. “You draw anime?”

Kiro nodded proudly.

“That’s so awesome, Kiro. I’m into it too.” 

Kiro smiled. “You really like my drawing?”

Shin was looking at it again and nodded.

“You can have it.”

Shin looked up. “Oh no, man. You don’t want me to-“

“No, really.” Kiro took the drawing and turned to scribble something on it. When he handed it back, words were scrawled, “To Shin.”

Shin grinned. “Thanks, Kiki.”

“You’re welcome.” Kiro blushed as he tucked his notepad back into the box where it came from; pulling it up on the box to dig through it.

Shin reached up and placed the drawing on top of his bunk before flopping back down on Kiro’s bed. “Did Mama send you some more stuff?”

“Mama always comes through.” Kiro said as he pulled out a few more pictures. He glanced at them; handing them to Shin to look at as well. Shin looked at several pictures of previous pets that Kiro had owned. He was happy to know that the older man was quite the animal lover. He looked up to make a comment on a picture of another cute kitty when he seen Kiro gazing sadly down at a picture of him standing next to tall, blonde man.

Shin scooted over to peek at the picture. “What was his name?”

Kiro looked up. “Who?”

Shin reached over and tapped the picture. “Your friend here. What was his name?”

“Oh,” Kiro laid down on his tummy and rested his chin on his folded arms, “Xavier. He’s the…one I told you about.”

“How long as it been since…”

“About three years. “

Shin watched Kiro stare at the photograph a few more moments before sighing and tucking it tenderly back into the box. Shin reached over and placed his hand on Kiro’s knee. “You were in love with him, weren’t you?”

Kiro looked up at Shin and smirked. “What are you, some kind of mind reader?”

Shin rolled his eyes. Same ole Kiro. “Not hardly, little man. I just know love when I see it.”

Kiro stared at Shin for a moment and shrugged. “So what if I was? He was the only one that gave me the time of day. He showed…he showed me the works of the streets and then…gave me some tips.”

“He was your lover?”

“My first one,” he said, quickly regained his composure, “So what? He’s gone now. That’s why I don’t let my heart get involved anymore. Sooner or later, everyone leaves you.”

“Not everyone, Kiki.”

“Bullshit, Shin! First my mom left, I never even seen my dad, my brother abandoned me-“

Shin grabbed Kiro’s hand. “Not everyone leaves you, Kiro.”

Kiro looked down at Shin’s hand narrowed his eyes. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Why can’t I be nice to you?

“I’ve treated you like shit. You have no reason whatsoever to be nice to me.”

“You’re wrong, Kiro. Everyone deserves to be treated well.” Shin got off of the bed and paced a little before turning to look at his cellmate. “But since we’re on that subject, why DID you treat me so badly?”

Kiro shrugged. “To be honest I…I just wanted to talk to you.”

“I see,” Shin nodded and then laid back on Kiro’s bed with his arms behind his head, “So?”

“So, what?”

Shin giggled. “Talk to me.”

“About what?”

“I don’t care. What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know! Don’t put me on the spot.”

Shin rolled over on his belly. “Alright. I’ll just volunteer the information.” He ticked off his fingers. “I don’t have a favorite color. I love waffles. I played the drums before I got thrown into this hell hole AND I was teaching myself guitar.”

“I played bass.”

Shin looked up and Kiro nodded. He smiled and went on. “I like my burgers with extra cheese-“

“Why don’t you just write a book, Shin?”

Shin laughed. “You really are a little shit, you know that?”

Kiro picked up his pillow and threw it at Shin. “And you’re still a princess.”

Shin picked up the pillow and tossed it in his hands a few times. “You know, I never did get that insult,” he said as he threw it back, “How am I a princess?”

The pillow landed on Kiro’s head but instead of throwing it back, he picked up his teddy bear and held it to his ear as if the toy was whispering something to him. He smiled and said, “Because Mr. Paw Paw says so.”

Shin sat up and snatched the bear from Kiro’s hands. He turned it over and looked into its old, glass eyes. “Mr. Paw Paw,” he said, “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” Kiro shouted as he grabbed his bear back, “Don’t be saying that to Mr. Paw Paw.”

“Oh, yeah?” Shin sat back down on the bed. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll do this!” Kiro gave Shin a little a push.

“Oh you’re going to get it now.” Shin leaped on Kiro and pushed him onto his back. “I wonder if you’re ticklish. Let’s find out.”

“No!” Kiro kicked his leg out but he missed Shin by an inch; the younger blond trapping it with his own. “No, Shin! Stop!” He was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. It was the first time that he had laughed for the longest time.

Shin’s fingers danced up and down Kiro’s ribs and under his arms. They wrestled on the bed for a little while; Kiro fighting Shin’s hands from getting his most ticklish spots.

Finally, Shin stopped and Kiro panted; smiling up at him. They stared at each other for several moments before Kiro slowly lift his head. Shin’s face froze but he didn’t make a move to stop him. He lowered his head so that their lips met in a gentle touch. Shin caught a hint of cherry lip gloss on Kiro’s lips and he flicked his tongue over his bottom lip; drawing a low moan from him.

Suddenly Shin raised his head when he realized what he had done. “Oh shit.”

Kiro stared back at him with large blue-green eyes. “Oh my god…”

Shin moved to let Kiro sit up. The older blonde wrapped his arms around himself and glanced over at Shin. “I-I have to go.”

Shin placed his hand on Kiro’s arm. “No, Kiro. It was me. I-“

“No I…I have to go.” Kiro jammed his feet into his shoes and once again, raced out of the open cell gate.

Shin sighed and lay back on the bed; cursing under his breath.

What the fuck just almost happened?

**

Shin was sitting at the desk that they boys had just recently acquired when Kiro finally returned back to the cell; looking like he had just gotten out of the showers. Shin put down his pen and sighed as he watched Kiro crawl into his bed. He reached up and turned off his brand new desk lamp that his parents had recently sent him and went over to sit at the end of the bed. “Kiro?”

Kiro was reaching into his box to pull out some bobby pins that he began sticking into his wet hair. He cursed when he got one tangled near his forehead.

Shin clucked and reached out to help him. Kiro lowered his hands and let the younger man fix the pin into his blonde, silky locks. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Kiro watched Shin smooth out his hair. “It’s not your fault.”

Shin stuck a few pins between his lips and tucked a few strands of hair behind Kiro’s ear. “I didn’t exactly stop.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly tell you to. I liked it.”

Shin pulled out the last bobby pin from between his lips and tucked a few strands of hair behind Kiro’s ear before pinning them in place. He looked at Kiro and grinned. “To tell you the truth,” he said with a small grin, “I did too.”

Kiro shakily reached up to touch his freshly pinned hair and said, “I was wondering if um…that is if it’s okay with you…if you…would…”

“Just say it, Kiki.”

Kiro licked his lips and quickly said, “I was wondering if you would do it again.”

Shin’s eyes grew wide. “You want me to kiss you?”

Kiro nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Kiro, are you sure?”

The blonde raised his head; a look of fear shone in his eyes.

Shin reached up and gently stroked Kiro’s cheek. He pushed his fingers into his hair; bringing his face closer to his. The two men brushed their lips together before Kiro parted his lips; allowing Shin access inside his mouth in a deep, warm kiss. Kiro wrapped his arms around Shins shoulders and held on tight as if he was afraid of falling before Shin pulled back.

Kiro’s lips remained puckered; his eyes closed. He sighed and tipped his head forward and looked at Shin.

“How was that?”

Kiro blushed and grinned. “It was nice.”

Shin smirked. “Just nice?” Shin said with a smirk, “Maybe I need to try it again?”

Kiro grew serious and then nodded. Shin reached out to take Kiro’s hands and interlace their fingers together before he went at it again. This time he let the kiss linger; opening his mouth to let Kiro taste him this time. When he felt Kiro pull back, Shin merely pulled him closer. Kiro whimpered against his mouth and squeezed his hands. Finally Kiro broke the kiss and tilted his head back with an, “Ahh...”

Shin smiled. “How about now?”

Kiro rested his head against Shin’s forehead. “That was perfect.”

“Good.”

With their hands still locked together, the two blondes moved to kiss again when they heard a sudden clap of thunder that made them jump.

Shin looked up at their tiny window to see a streak of lightening flash across the sky. “Holy shit.” He whispered.

He heard the guard’s shouts and then the slamming of cell gates. Theirs was the last one on the block to slam shut.

Shin jumped up and gripped the bars. “What’s going on? It’s still early!”

The guard that closed their gate pointed to the ceiling. “Lights out early tonight. There’s a hurricane coming to the area.”

Shin wanted more information but he knew that was all he was going to get. He made his way back to his bed when Kiro reached out to grab his arm, “Will you stay with me?”

Shin looked down at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean will you stay with me. You know…” Kiro gestured to his bed.

Shin opened his mouth to speak but his words were muffled by another loud crack of thunder that seemed to vibrate the walls. He looked down to see Kiro’s face turn that same shade of green that it did the same day that he nearly tossed him to his death over the railing.

Still he couldn’t help but smirk. “Kiro...are you telling me that you’re afraid of storms too?”

This time Kiro DID get pissed. “Like you’re perfect, wise ass? Don’t judge me!”

Shin sat down on the bed and reached over to rub Kiro’s arms. “No, no Kiki it’s okay. I’m sorry…” He gently laid him down against his pillow and as lightening flashed across the sky, Kiro’s hand slowly crept into Shin’s.

“It’s okay, Kiki. I’ll stay with you.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Fuck.” Yu whispered to himself when he heard the thunder roar; echoing down the corridor as he made his way back to his cell. He was glad he caught a quick shower when he did but he had to be escorted back thanks to lockdown being done early. The guard said there was a hurricane headed towards the area and it was going to be pretty bad.

Yu wasn’t scared of any hurricanes. There was no way anything could blow this prison down. Besides, he wasn’t that lucky.

Yu was all but shoved into his cell by the ignorant guard. He turned to glare at him as the gate slammed shut in his face. The asshole was asking for it.

Yu turned to see Strify standing on a chair trying to look out of the high window; shirtless and wearing a pair of gray prison pants. He snickered at the sight as he walked over to where his cellmate stood. “Strify, just what in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Never budging from his position, Strify raised up on his toes for a closer look. “It’s storming out there, Yu.”  
“I know. There’s a hurricane coming this way,” Yu said as he approached Strify, “Get off the chair and come down with me.”  
Strify continued to stare out the window. “There’s lightening. Big streaks. They’re so…beautiful.”

Yu shook his head; great time for Strify to be having a meltdown. “Get down from there before you fall and hurt yourself.”

Just then a streak of lightening flashed making Yu flinch but Strify groaned with excitement and reached up towards the window as if attempting to touch it. “I wonder what it feels like. The heat…the smell…oh god Yu…”

“Strify, I mean it. You need to come down from there.”

“I love it, Yu. I love it so much.”

“Come down.”

“I just want to touch it.”

Yu came up behind Strify, reached up, and grabbed his hips. “Get down, now.” He said as he gently lifted Strify off of the chair and set him on his feet; pulling him close so that his back was against him. “You don’t need lightening, fire, or anything dangerous, Strify.”

“But it feels so good, Yu.” He sighed as Yu wrapped his arms around his middle.

“You know what else feels good, baby?” Yu whispered. He attached his lips to the side of Strify’s neck; giving the skin a gentle suckle. “You.”

They loved each other. There was no doubt about that. But their relationship had not yet reached past the point of mere heavy petting. Yu wanted to take it further but Strify always seemed so hesitant. The older man never left Yu’s side at night; curling into his body and grazing his lips against the naked skin on his neck and tracing the tattoos on his chest. Yu went as far as brushing his hand against Strify’s inner thigh; making the older man whimper and place his hand on top of his to guide it around his body. But nothing went beyond gentle touching and kissing.

Yu wasn’t sure why Strify was so shy about his body but he thought it had something to do with Carlos and what the sick fuck did to him. Strify never talked about the abuse that may have gone on below the belt but Yu could guess. He knew that Strify wasn’t a virgin before he came to the prison; they had exchanged a couple of sex stories and Yu knew that the blonde had his own experiences. But Carlos took something very precious from him.

And Yu was determined to give it back.

Yu pressed his mouth to Strify’s ear and whispered, “You’re still beautiful, baby. You’ll always be beautiful.”

Strify whimpered and arched his back when Yu slowly pushed his hand down the front of his pants and under the waistband of his briefs. 

“It’s okay, Strify. I’m not going to hurt you. I’d never hurt you.”

“I know.”

“I’ll die first.”

“Yuki…”Strify slowly turned around to face Yu as the younger man pulled his hand from the confines of his briefs. He wrapped his arms around Yu’s shoulders when suddenly they were plunged into darkness; making both men gasp. Yu slowly moved Strify up against the wall between the sink and their bunks. Holding Strify around the waist, Yu glanced over his shoulder at the cell gate and seen that even the Emergency lights were out. He could hear shouts of confused prisoners and guards running up and down the corridors.

“Yu…”

Yu looked back at Strify just as a streak of lightening flashed in the sky; making the blondes face glow. Yu could see the fear but excitement in his eyes. “It’s okay, Strif. It’s a just power outage.”

“Mmm…”

Yu could feel Strify’s hardening cock press into his leg. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked down to see Strify rub his crotch against his thigh.

Finally.

Yu pressed his forehead against Strify’s and whispered, “Do you want something, baby?

“Yes, Yu. Please.”

Yu shuddered and dropped to his knees. He reached up and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Strifys pants. Hesitating, Yu pressed his lips to Strify’s crotch before saying, “Tell me this is okay.”

“Mmmmm!”

Yu took that as a yes and slowly peeled Strify’s pants and briefs down; helping him step out of them. 

Yu placed both hands on Strify’s inner thighs and spread his legs apart. Yu popped a couple of fingers in his mouth while tweaking one of Strify’s nipples with his other hand.

Another flash of lightening gave Yu a good look at Strify’s semi-hard cock bobbing in front of his nose. Yu flicked his tongue over the leaking head; gripping it at the base as he slowly inserted a finger inside Strify’s body.

“Unf…” Strify whimpered as his tight hole clenched Yu’s finger.

Yu looked up. “You okay?”

Strify had squeezed his eyes shut, licked his lips, and nodded.

Yu got back to slowly licking the underside of Strify’s cock. The feeling of the cold metal of Yu’s tongue ring made Strify moan and shiver. Yu gently wiggled a couple more fingers into Strify as he pressed his lips against the older man’s left hip. “So gorgeous,” he whispered against the skin between kisses, “So gorgeous and all mine.”

Yu felt Strify thread his fingers through his hair. He looked up to see his face glow in another flash of lightening; his head tilted back against the wall. Keeping his fingers in place, Yu slowly arose to kiss his soon-to-be lover on the lips. “Ready, baby?”

“Make love to me Yu.”

“Yes…” Yu whispered as he slid his hand from the confines of Strify’s body. He pressed Strify back against the wall, grabbing his hips, and hoisted him up. Familiar with the position, the older man automatically wrapped his legs around Yu’s waist.

“You boys doing alright?” said a voice coming from the outside of the cell.

Yu looked over his shoulder at Adam who just at that moment shone his flashlight through the bars of the cell. He quickly scrambled to cover the naked half of Strify’s body.

Adam chuckled and pulled his flashlight away. “Don’t stop on my account.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Yu muttered as he attacked Strify’s neck again with his mouth; sucking a permanent mark on the tender skin. He pulled back for a moment as he tried to remember where he put that damn lotion. Fuck it. Yu spit on his cock and pumped it twice before guiding it into Strify’s body. The blonde dropped his head on Yu’s shoulder and bit into the flesh when he hit home.

Strify made a high pitched noise that, to Yu, sounded like pain. “Are you alright?”

“A..bit..big…”

Yu smirked. “Sorry, baby.”

“No! It feels good. D-Don’t stop.”

Yu waited a few moments before he began to move and it didn’t take him long to work up a pace. Over and over, Yu thrust his hips up, making love to Strify who nearly cried out with every thrust. With each movement, Strify’s back scraped against the wall, making his skin burn. But it was a pain that he didn’t feel.

“Bed?”

Strify nodded, “Bed.”

Yu pulled Strify away from the wall and carried him over to the lower bunk; laying him gently down on the mattress. The blonde wrapped his legs around Yu’s waist as the younger man continued thrusting gently into his body. 

“Yu…mmm….l-love you…oh god…ahhh…”

Yu didn’t give a shit about being quiet. The storm that raged outside drowned their groaning. They were together as one behind these walls as their bodies moved rhythmically against each other.

Yu reached between their bodies and curled his fingers around his leaking cock, pumping it to the rhythm of the thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before Strify was moaning his release before he heard Yu grunt and the warmth of the younger man filling his body with his sweet nectar.  
Strify whimpered at the empty feeling when Yu pulled out and rolled over on his back; catching his breath. Yu turned his head and planted a kiss against Strify’s lips. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

Yu slid off the bed to wash up. Strify waited until the man settled back down on the bed and lit a cigarette before saying, “I want to do more.”

Yu grinned, reached over, and gave Strify’s naked bottom a gently swat. “We will, believe me.”

Strify giggled as he threw an arm over Yu’s chest and snuggled close to him. “Thanks…”


	17. Chapter 17

Shin felt his bunk shift followed by this groaning sound from below. He sighed and rolled over on his back; trying to go back to sleep. Honestly, could the little man give it a break just for tonight?

Shin and Kiro have become closer over the past few weeks since that night that they had kissed for the first time.

And it hadn’t been the last.

Every morning since that stormy night, before Shin would leave for work, Kiro would awaken and reach for the younger blonde before he made it out of the cell; always lifting his face for a kiss on the cheek. It wouldn’t go much farther than that. Neither man made a move; until one night when Kiro talked Shin to coming down to his bunk with him.

**

“Shin…Shin?”

Shin was lying on his side trying to make sleep come. “Hm?”

“I have to talk to you.” Kiro whispered.

Shin sighed. “Can it wait till morning, Kiki? I’m really tired.” And he was. Shin had busted his ass in the kitchen all day; prepping and cleaning and cooking because they were shorthanded due to one of the prisoners being moved out due to a fight.

“Please Shin? Just come down here.”

Shin groaned and sat up; rubbing his eyes. He climbed down from his bunk and slipped into the covers that Kiro held up for him to climb under. Shin held open his arms for the blonde and wrapped his arms around him when he rested his head on his chest. “Now what’s up, little man?”

Kiro placed his hand on Shin’s chest and rubbed his cheek against him while the younger man petted his head. “I’ve never um…well…”

“Spit it out, Kiki.”

Kiro whimpered a little and turned his head to bury his face into Shins shirt. “This isn’t easy for me to say, alright?”

Shin nodded as he stroked Kiro’s hair. “Okay honey I’m sorry. Please continue.”

Kiro raised his head to look at Shin. “I…think I’m…falling in love with you.” He then pressed his face into Shin’s shirt again as if what he just said was the most embarrassing thing he had ever confessed.

Shin was at a loss for words. Oh he KNEW that this was coming but he was still shocked when he heard it. Nothing could have prepared him for it.

Shin grinned and whispered, “Kiki?”

Kiro raised his head just enough for Shin to see his eyes shine in the darkness of their cell.

“It’s okay. Because…well...”

“Spit it out, Shin.”

Shin giggled and playfully smacked the older blonde on the shoulder. “Shut up, smart ass. I was just going to say that…I feel the same way.”

Kiro’s eyes widened then relaxed immediately; suspicious of what Shin had just confessed. “You better not be lying to me.”

Shin shook his head. “I’m not.”

“Because if you are-“

Shin put his fingers up to Kiro’s lips. “I promise you I’m not. I don’t lie about love.”

Kiro stared at him for a few more moments before he was convinced and lowered his head allowing; Shin to stroke his hair.

Shin felt Kiro’s hand against his thigh; slowly traveling upwards. Shin licked his bottom lip, reached down, and gently placed his hand over Kiro’s to stop from going anywhere else. “Not yet, Kiki.”

With a groan of disappointment, Kiro pressed his face against Shin’s neck and muttered, “Why not?”

Shin wasn’t sure how to answer him. He was so confused. He had already admitted that he was in love with Kiro, but he wasn’t ready for sex yet due to many different reasons. Even though they have made up and Kiro had apologized, how could he forget how badly Kiro had treated him the several months that they had been locked up together? Not to mention, Kiro had been with so many people. This alone made him want to downright refuse to be with him.

“It’s just not time yet, Kiki.”

Kiro sat up and Shin shuddered at the hurt look that washed over his young, pale face. “Shin, what is it? Why do you not want to have sex with me?”

“Kiro, I-“

“No I get it,” Kiro said with tears in his eyes, “You could have just said you didn’t want a whore.” He turned his back on Shin.  
Shin placed a hand on Kiro’s back and was about to say something else but gave up. Sighing, he climbed back up into his bunk. 

**

The bunks stayed still for a few more moments before Kiro moved again and groaned. Shin threw his arm over his eyes. “Kiro I have to get up in like two hours. Could you please just-“

But Shin was interrupted by Kiro flying from his bunk and disappearing behind the curtain that surrounded the toilet. Shin grimaced when he heard the man vomiting and tried to cover the sound with his pillow. This made the third week in a row that he had random nights of sickness.

What the actual fuck was WRONG with him?

Shin peaked out from under the pillow to see Kiro stumble out from behind the curtain and wipe his mouth on his shirt. The dim lights from the corridor reflected off of his pale, sweat slicked face and Shin seen something that made his stomach curl.

Kiro was throwing up blood.

Shin sat up as Kiro climbed back into his bunk. “Kiro? Are you alright?”

The man was shivering so hard he was shaking the bed. “I’m fine.” He stuttered.

Shin had climbed down from his bed and sat down on Kiro's. “You’re really sick. What's the matter?”

“I’m really sick. Just like you said.” His teeth started chattering and Shin moved to place his hand gently against Kiro’s forehead.

Shin shook his head. “You’re burning up.”

Kiro placed his hand over his chest as he coughed a little. “I can’t breathe.”

“Here,” Shin reached over readjusted Kiro’s pillow, “Sit up.” Shin ran to get a wash cloth from his laundry bag and wet it in the sink. When he made it back to the bed, Kiro was holding his teddy bear close to his chest and Shin realized the older man was very scared.

Shin gently placed the cloth against his forehead and held it in place for a second before Kiro raised the bear; coughing against it. Kiro lift his head and Shin observed a line of blood run down the side of the older man's mouth. Kiro wiped his mouth and stared at the smear of blood on the back of his hand. He looked up at Shin with fear in his eyes.

Shin jumped up from the bed. “Stay put, baby, I’m going to get some help.”

He and ran over to the gate. Clutching the bars, he frantically looked around for Adam who he knew at this point was doing rounds; shining his flashlight into peoples cells to check for any escapees.

Shin seen Adam round a corner at the end of the corridor. He didn’t want to yell for fear of waking anyone up so he stuck his arm out between the bars thanking God that he had lost some weight since being stuck in prison.

Shin waved his arm around and whispered faintly until he seen Adam’s flashlight on his skin. Soon he heard Adam march down the corridor towards his cell. “What’s going on?”

Shin pulled his arm back in and shielded his eyes from the glare of the light. “Adam, Kiro is really sick.”

Adam shone the flashlight into the cell and over Kiro’s shivering body. The man groaned and Adam looked at Shin, “I’ll take him to the infirmary before I leave.”

“No, Adam he has to go now. He’s throwing up blood.”

Just then Kiro sat up in bed in an attempt to run to the toilet; only to stop and vomit all over his shirt. When Adam seen the blood, he grabbed his keys and unlocked the gate. “Alright let’s go.”

Shin rushed over to where Kiro was sitting and helped him to his feet. “C’mon, little man. I’ll help you.”

Kiro muttered something, took two steps, and collapsed on the floor. Shin bent over and scooped his limp body into his arms.

“Shin…”

“I’ve got you, Kiki.” He followed Adam down the corridor; carrying his limp body in his arms to the infirmary which was on the first floor of the block. Shin himself laid Kiro on the exam table and stood back as the prison doctor took a look at him. Personally, Shin thought that the doctor was rough; pressing down on Kiro’s tummy that made him cry out in pain. However, the man only examined Kiro for a few moments before he turned and made a 911 call.

The ambulance was there within twenty minutes and loaded Kiro on the stretcher immediately. Shin rushed to the older man’s side to grab his hand.

Kiro looked up at him with pain filled eyes, “Shin?”

“It’s going to be okay, baby,” Shin said as he lifted Kiro’s weak hand to give it a kiss, “I love you.”

Kiro was about to say something but an oxygen mask was slipped over his face before he was pushed out the door.

Adam escorted Shin back down the corridor towards his cell. After all that happened, there was no fucking way that he would be able to work today after all of that. Shin was wide awake when he returned so he decided to clean up a bit. Observing the mess, it looked like a murder had occurred in their cell. Shin could see droplets of blood on the floor and when he bent to pick up the teddy bear that Kiro dropped, he noticed it was coated as well.

Fuck. Poor Kiro. He didn’t trust for anyone to pick up the laundry today so he would take it down himself. Shin stripped Kiro’s bunk and made a pile on the floor; tossing the teddy bear on top.

Slowly he sat down on the bare mattress and curled up as tears fell from his eyes for the first time since he had been locked up. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and groaned in frustration.

He was falling in love with Kiro. There was no denying it. But now Shin was worried about losing him after realizing this. 

Fuck, he’d been so stupid.


	18. Chapter 18

Yu had been feeling Strify’s mouth on his body all morning but he wasn’t about to open his eyes and let his lover know it. No, Yu pretended he was asleep and let the blonde trail his lips around the naked skin on his back; pressing kisses between his shoulder blades while running his hands down and over his chiseled abs. He bit his lip when he felt Strify gently move his hands over his crotch.

He didn’t make a move until he felt the older man press his hips in his ass. He turned over; causing Strify to gasp with surprise. Yu chuckled darkly as he hovered over him and dipped his head to kiss his mouth. “You are insatiable, Strify.”

“I’ve never heard you complain before.”

“Who said I was?” Yu nudged Strify’s legs open until he was able to cradle himself between them. “I take that you want a little before we start another boring ass day in this hell hole?”

Strify’s eyes filled with lust as he stared up at Yu. “What do you think?”

Yu smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover while parting his lips in a heated kiss.

**

Morning prep in the kitchen took forever thanks to a new kitchen guy that spoke hardly any English at all. Shin felt like he was going to explode as he was escorted back to his cell. Nobody better mess with him today.

He hasn’t been in a good mood since that night that Kiro was taken to the hospital and that was over a week ago, or so it seemed. He hadn’t been able to get much word about him other then what bits and pieces he was able to coax out of Adam. He knew that Kiro was still alive but that was it.

 

Shin was back into his cell, took a piss, and splashed water on his face before he turned and seen Kiro lying in his bed watching him.

 

“Kiro!” Shin rushed over to the bunk and kneeled beside his cellmate. “When did you get back?”

 

Kiro smiled weakly and Shin grimaced at how much weight the older man had lost. His cheeks looked absolutely sunken and lips were cracked. “Nice to see you too, Princess.” He whispered.

 

Shin rolled his eyes and chuckled at his old nickname. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “You look like shit, little man.”

 

“I feel like it,” Kiro shifted to sit up but winced at the effort, “I was in that hospital for a week. They had me handcuffed to the bed the whole time.” Kiro raised his right wrist to show off a round bruise where the cuff rubbed against his skin.

 

Shin kissed his wrist. “I’m sorry, Kiki. But what happened to you?”

 

Kiro settled back onto his pillow. He reached down to pull on his hospital bracelet. “Doc said I’ve been poisoned. He said if I hadn’t come to the hospital I would have-“

“Who the fuck tried to poison you?”

Kiro shrugged. “I don’t know. I have a few people in mind that are probably after me but I can’t prove anything.”

“Well if they work in the kitchen,” Shin said as he took Kiro’s frail hand in his, “I’ll find them. That’s a promise.”

Kiro was staring at their hands and slowly lowered them to his belly. He looked up at Shin who could see the question in the older mans eyes.

Shin sighed and lowered his head so that their lips would meet in a kiss. “I love you Kiro.”

“Really, Shin?” Kiro whispered against his lips, “Do you really love me?”

Shin pulled back and rested his forehead against Kiro’s. “Yes baby.”

“Then-“

“Kiro,” Shin pressed his finger gently against the older man’s lips, “I love you and I want you. But-“

“I know. It’s because I’m a whore.”

“Kiro!”

“No just listen to me!” Kiro reached up to rub his hands over his face. “I’ve thought about this while I was in the hospital with needles stuck in my arm. I was wrong to ask you for sex after what I’ve done. So I got tested.”

Shin felt the blood drain away from his face. He swallowed and licked his lips. “And?”

Kiro grinned. “I’m clean.”

Shin sighed with relief.

Kiro went on. “I wouldn’t put us both at risk for anything that could make us sick or kill us.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kiro pursed his lips. “Shin, I wouldn’t lie about something like this. I’ve had too many damn scares with that anyways. I mean I’ve had shit before but nothing that never cleared up.”

 

Shin didn’t want to talk about that. He reached down and pulled the hospital bracelet off of Kiro’s left wrist. “Carsten?”

 

“Shut up.”

“Why? I like that name.”

“My name is Kiro.”

Shin chuckled and lay next to Kiro on the small bunk. He sighed with content when the older man curled up next to him. “I love you Kiki.”

**

Shin desperately wanted to reach up and wipe the sweat from his head but he couldn’t stop now. It was chow time and it seemed like everyone was there this time. So he ignored the fact that his face was dripping wet and did his best not to get it in the food as he scooped it up; slapping it on the prisoners trays. He glanced around wondering when Kiro was going to show up before everything was gone.

“Hey bro.”

Shin looked up, winked at his brother, and handed a tray to Yu who stepped around Strify to give the two brothers time to speak to one another. He was glad that the younger man was watching over his brother and he was even MORE happy to see that they were an obvious couple; to him anyways. Both men knew how to play it up so they could keep the gangs away from them.

“Here.” Shin said as he dropped a hunk of bread onto Strify’s tray and handed it to him.

“What’s this for?”

“Just eat it, Strify, you’re too damn thin. And what the hell is that?” Shin pointed his serving spoon in the direction of a book that Strify had tucked under his arm.

Strify looked down at it. “It’s just a manga book Yu gave me to read.”

“You’ve been carrying it around for weeks,” Shin said as he handed someone a tray and watch them go around his brother, “It’s looking a bit ratty.”

Strify grinned at his brother through the strands of his two-toned hair that was rapidly fading back to its original dirty blonde color. Shin’s brown roots had nearly completely grown back and he hated it but there was nothing he could do about it; having no supplies available to change it back to blonde. However, the entire eight months that the men had been locked up, Kiro had managed to keep his locks bleach blonde. Shin always wanted to ask him how he did it but never got around to it.

Just then Kiro had walked through the door of the kitchen as Strify left the chow line with his food. Shin watched him shakily take a roll out of the basket and turned to the new kitchen guy Alfonzo, who just happened to be one of Carlos’s old gang members, to serve up some beans.

Alfonzo had his back to Shin but he caught a glimpse of him slipping a green powder and mix into a bowl of beans.

Motherfucker. So it was HIM that was making Kiro sick.

Alfonzo slid the bowl over to Shin and walked away. Shin grabbed the bowl and acted fast. “Kiro, you don’t need that spicy shit.”

“Don’t tell me what I can eat, bitch!”

Shin ignored this comment knowing that Kiro was just playing “tough guy” to keep his rep up. Shin merely played the role. He handed Kiro a tray of plain mashed potatoes and a few vegetables to go with the roll that he had picked up. “Trust me,” He mouthed and Kiro took the hint, grabbed the tray, and made his way out of the line.

As soon as Kiro disappeared, Shin grabbed the bowl of beans, announced that he was taking his lunch break, and flew out of the kitchen; making his way down the hall towards Adam’s office. Normally the guard didn’t have daytime office hours but Shin knew he was there that day and for that he was lucky.

Adam opened the door a crack and then all the way when he seen who it was. “Shin, what’s going on?”

Shin was out of breath as he entered the office. He turned and held out the bowl of food to Adam. “Kiro…he’s being poisoned by…Alfonzo…” he panted.

Adam took the bowl and poked at the beans with the plastic fork. He brought it up to his nose and took a sniff before putting a little on his tongue; immediately spitting it out. “Rat poison. I know that shit anywhere. He would have done him in for sure tonight.”

Shin shivered at those words as Adam set the bowl on his desk. “I knew that asshole was up to something. I’ve had my eye on him since the shit that went down with Strify.”

“What are we going to do?”

“You go back to the kitchen. Pretend like nothing is going on. Keep it on the low because trust me Shin; you’ll be on a slab lying right next to Kiro if you don’t.”

“They’re coming after me too, huh?”

“Definitely. They’re getting back at Strify through you and well…since you and Kiro are getting close…”

Shin nodded. He understood what Adam was saying. He and Kiro had to really keep it on low in front of everyone.

Adam gave Shin a pat on the shoulder and waved him off. Shin left knowing that Adam would take care of the situation.

Now it was up to him to take care of Kiro.


	19. Chapter 19

Shin made sure Kiro didn’t go anywhere near the chow hall until Adam worked his magic to get Alfonso out of the kitchen. Finally, one day Alfonso didn’t show up for work and didn’t the next day either. Adam told him that he’d been caught sneaking poison into someone else’s food and moved to maximum.

Shin also had Kiro fake illness to get out of going to the chow hall three times a day and it worked. Shin somehow managed to sneak him bits of food that he had prepared himself back to the cell so that his cellmate didn’t starve. When Adam informed Shin that Alfonso had finally been caught and sent to maximum, Kiro rewarded Shin with a heated kiss that lead to them making out while hidden in the space between the desk and their bunks; Kiro’s body wrapped around Shin’s.

That night Shin lay in his bunk listening to the cell doors slam shut while clinging to his pillow. He was homesick. He received frequent letters to his mom and dad from home; getting updates, pictures, and the occasional package. But he wanted to go home.

“Shin?” Came the voice from down below.

“Yeah?”

“Are you awake?”

Shin snickered. “Nope I’m just talking in my sleep.”

For once, Kiro had no smart ass comeback. “Come down here.”

Shin decided to play ‘hard to get’. “I didn’t hear the word ‘please’.”

“Asshole.”

Shin turn over on his side and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. “Suit yourself.”

Silence. Then Shin heard a noise that sounded like a whine followed by, “Okay PLEASE come down here.”

Shin chuckled and climbed down off of his bunk; dropping beside Kiro’s bed. The older man lay on his pillow with his right arm tucked behind his head; staring up at Shin with big blue-green eyes. The dull lights from the corridors outside the cell shone on Kiro and Shin watched as his chest rise and fall as if he was panting; his face shiny with sweat.

Shin was alarmed. “Kiro, are you alright?”

Kiro nodded and stretched out his hand to beckon Shin to come closer. “Lie down with me, Shin.”

There was something smooth and sexy in Kiro’s voice so Shin joined him under the blanket. He was about to say something but Kiro rolled over and slid his body over Shin’s. “Remember when you told me that you made sweet love instead of having just plain sex?”

Shin could feel Kiro’s hard member press into his hip and he had figured it out. Kiro wasn’t sick; he was horny as hell!

Shin understood. Fuck, he hadn’t been laid in forever unless he wanted to count his own hand. Now, with Kiro grinding his hard cock into his hip, he was ready for anything.

Shin licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, I remember.”

Kiro closed his eyes and heaved a sigh before opening them and looking straight at Shin. “Will you show me?”

Shin stared at Kiro for a few moments; pondering his question. Then he made his decision and rolled the blonde over onto his back. Hovering over him, Shin whispered, “I’ll show you…if you will do one thing for me.”

Kiro stared into Shin’s eyes as the younger man ran his fingers through his hair. “You have to let me do everything. Let me take care of you.” He lowered his head to brush his lips against Kiro’s. “Let me love you.”  
\----  
Kiro whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Shin; lifting his face for a kiss. He tried to lay still as Shin ran his hands down his small frame; caressing every inch of his body as if he wanted to feel all of him. He silently begged for Shin to slip his pants down but as promised, Shin took his time. He pushed his shirt up and licked his belly button; making the older man squirm. “Oh god…Shin…”

Shin looked up; locking eyes with Kiro. “You know if we do this,” he said as he pressed another kiss to the older man’s belly, “There is no going back.”

“I know. I want this.”

Kiro whispered as he proceeded to turn over to place himself on his hands and knees.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for you,” Kiro said as he looked tossed his head back and stuck his ass in the air, “What else?”

Shin shook his head, placed his hands on Kiro’s hips, and flipped him back over on his back. “I don’t make love that way”, Shin said as he gently turned Kiro over on his back, “I like to look at my lovers face. Now relax and let me take care of you.”

Kiro wasn’t used to being on the receving end and it was nice for once. He looked up at Shin and smiled, “Okay.”

Shin let Kiro suckle on the side of his neck as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the older man’s pants. Suddenly a thought occurred to him that made him pull away.

Kiro let out a whimper and pouted. “Whats wrong?”

Shin bit his lip and glanced around. “We don’t have any condoms.”

“So?”

“So we should…have a condom?” Shin giggled.

Kiro sighed. “I’m clean Shin. I’ve already told you that.”

“But-“

“I haven’t been with anyone else. I swear.” Kiro lift his hips. “Please Shin…I want you…”

Shin thought for a moment then lowered his head to place a kiss on Kiro’s belly before sliding his pants down. “I believe you baby.” Shin dipped his head to lick the dripping head of Kiro’s member cock that lay wetly on his belly.

“Ohhh,” Kiro arched his back as he felt Shin suck him into his warm mouth, “Fuck.”Kiro reached over his head and grabbed the bars to his bunk. “Shin…shin…ahhh!” He thrust his hips; pushing his cock further into Shin’s mouth. “So good, Shin. So good!”

Shin pulled away after one final suck to Kiro’s cock and sat up on his knees between the blondes’ legs; being careful not to bump his head on his bunk. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth. “You’re delicious.”

Kiro reached under his pillow and handed Shin a small bottle of lotion. “Thanks.”

As Shin squirted the lotion on his cock to lube it up, he looked down at Kiro who appeared to be trembling. “Are you alright?”

Kiro quickly nodded and accepted Shin into his arms. “I just want you…inside me so bad…”

Kiro didn’t have to wait long. With a gasp, Shin slipped himself easily into his body without any problem; probably thanks to being fucked so many times by so many different men. Kiro squeezed his eyes shut, wrapped his legs around Shin’s back, and held on tightly to his lover. He didn’t want to think about those johns. He only wanted to feel Shin.

Shin dragged his lips down Kiro’s neck as he moved in and out slowly but deeply of his young body. Fuck, he was tight. Not as tight as if he were a virgin but still so very good. He loved the feeling of Kiro’s fingernails raking down over his back and whimpering with each deep thrust Shin made.

“Unnnf!”

Shin held his fingers up to Kiro’s trembling lips. “Shhh...”

“Mmmm!”

“Kiro…baby.”

“Oh god…ahh!”

Shin gave up. He just hoped that Adam was far enough away down the corridor so he wouldn’t come investigate their cell. He was pretty impressed with how flexible Kiro was when he was able to push the older man’s legs over his head; practically lifting his lower body off of the bed. He swallowed Kiro’s moans as he pressed his lips to his and moved his hips; thrusting his cock faster now into Kiro’s tiny body.

“I’m going to …oh Kiro…” Shin bit his lip and softly moaned as he felt himself empty his load deep Kiro’s body.

He was about to pull out when he felt Kiro arch into him and shoot his load all over his chest with a high pitched moan.

Shin gave Kiro a moment because his ass was clenched around his cock that Shin couldn’t move. When he finally relaxed, Shin reached down to grab his shirt off of the floor to clean up. As he wiped it down and over Kiro’s chest, he watched as a single tear slid down Kiro’s soft cheek. Throwing the shirt back down on the floor, he lowered his head to brush his lips against Kiro’s brow. “Did I hurt you, baby?”

“No,” Kiro said as he shook his head, “I just never had that before. Nobody has ever shown me so much love. It felt so good.”

Shin rolled over on his back and pulled Kiro over so that he could rest his blonde head against his chest. “Thanks, little man.”

Kiro let Shin pet his head for a few moments before he reached up and brushed his fingers against the tattoos on Shin’s arms. “What do they mean?”

Shin raised his arms to look at the words. “ ‘Together Forever’. It’s something I did for my brother a couple of years back when we started our band.”

“You guys are so close,” Kiro said as snuggled close to his new lover.

Shin pulled the blanket up and over their naked bodies and pressed a kiss to Kiro’s forehead. “I’ll always be there for him…and you.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Fuck!”

Strify sat up in his bunk, gasping for air. As usual, he was covered in sweat and his clothes clung to him. Damn, those nightmares just wouldn't go away. It took him a moment to realize that Yu was not lying next to him. He had grown accustomed to having the younger man close to his side. Now, as he glanced around the cell, he realized that he couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Yu?” Strify tore off his wet shirt and tossed it aside so he could cool off. “Yu, where are you?”

Silence.

Strify slid off the bunk and marched around the cell, not caring that he was only wearing his underpants knowing that Adam was not on duty that night. The last time Strify had a breakdown, he was screamed at by a different guard to either get back into his bunk or it was solitary time for him. “Yu?”

Strify froze on the spot when he heard an audible sigh coming from the space between the sink and the bunks; the place where they had first made love.

“Yu?”

“I’m here, Strify. Get over here.”

Strify ran over to where Yu sat cross legged on the floor holding a penlight down on his knee where a rolling paper and a small pile of marijuana lay. Yu motioned for Strify to sit. “You could have ratted us out.”

“I’m sorry,” Strify said as he sat down across from Yu. “I couldn’t find you. I was scared.”

“Forget it. I couldn’t sleep and I needed some help.”

Strify lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. “Where did you score that?”

“Tom.” Yu scooped the dried green leaves into the tiny piece of paper and began to roll it into the shape of a joint. “Now shut up or you’re cut off for a day.”

Strify giggled knowing that Yu was talking about sex. “Okay. But only if I can have a drag.”

Yu slipped the joint in between his lips and picked up his lighter. He looked at Strify. “You know the rules.”

Strify pursed his lips and turned his face away from the flame. He wasn’t allowed to look whenever Yu lit a forbidden cigarette in their cell. But Strify still saw the orange glow reflected off of the paint on the cell walls. He shivered with excitement. It had been so long since he was able to feel the heat of fire near his fingers and he had to admit, he was starting to feel rather needy for it.

“Here, Strif.”

Strify turned his back and smiled as he took the joint from his lover's hand to take a drag. He held it in for a few seconds and exhaled; humming with pleasure. “So nice.”

Yu smirked and placed the joint between his teeth with the lit end pointing towards the back of his mouth. He reached over, placed his hand on the back of Strify’s head, and pulled him in for a kiss. Strify pressed his lips against Yu’s, inhaling the smoke at the same time. He pulled away, grinned, and blew the smoke through his nostrils. Yu removed the joint and stubbed it out.

“I haven’t shot gunned in…so…mmm…” Stirfy couldn’t finish his words because Yu was gently massaging his cock through his briefs as he sucked on the side of his neck; Strify’s most sensitive spot.

“Let’s get back into bed,” Yu whispered against the skin. “I want to make love to you.”

 

**

“Hey! Are you working today?”

Shin opened his eyes and yawned. He looked to see a guard shining his flashlight into the cell, waking him up for another day. Shin nodded his response and slowly slid out from under Kiro’s body; tucking the older man’s teddy bear under his arm to make up for his absence. The guard merely walked away; not making any comment that the two cellmates were sleeping together in one bed. By now, everyone had assumed that Kiro had made Shin his “bitch” and the two blondes just let it be. It made for a good cover up and it protected them both, especially Kiro; who hummed in his sleep and snuggled the toy closer to his chest. Shin couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile; knowing he was the only one in this place that knew the soft side of Kiro's personality.

There were plenty of secrets that Shin knew about his new lover. Like the tattoo on his neck that meant “trust” or the tiny heart shaped birth mark on the inside of his leg near his groin. He knew Kiro was ticklish and that he loved Mexican food. He was very vocal during sex and sometimes, Shin found himself lightly covering Kiro’s mouth when he would reach his orgasmic peak.

As he was getting dressed, Shin watched Kiro slide his hand over the empty space in the bunk. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Shin who bent down to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m going to work, babe,” he said as he stroked his forehead. “Are you coming to breakfast?”

Kiro yawned and shook his head and Shin understood. After two episodes of getting very sick in front of everyone in the chow hall, Kiro wasn’t ready to go out again. That fucker Alfonso did a number on the older man’s body. He couldn’t seem to eat anything even remotely spicy without having a coughing fit and then throwing up. He was heckled for about a week; being accused of going “soft”. Kiro finally got pissed and punched someone, earning some time out in the sun picking up rocks out of the yard. It nearly broke his back doing it but when he got back to the cell, Shin had a special surprise for him. He waited until lights out before whispering for Kiro to take off his clothes and lie down on his bunk. Shin had acquired some strawberry scented lotion from his mother that he used to give Kiro a soothing massage on his naked body; drawing soft moans and whimpers from the older man. Eventually Kiro ended up on his back with his legs locked around Shin’s back as the younger man thrust into his body. They loved having sex and Adam would sometimes pass by and chuckle to himself as Shin would raise his arm over Kiro’s head to playfully flip him off.

Shin bent down to give Kiro his usual kiss before leaving for the day. “I’ll bring you back some food, okay?”

Kiro nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Shin whispered as he pulled the blanket around his lover’s shoulders. “Get some sleep.”

**

Shin handed out a tray to the last inmate who came through the line before he served his brother, who was standing against the wall; waiting for everyone to go through so he could talk to him.

“Wait for me,” Shin said after giving his big brother a hug. “I’ll eat with you guys.”

“Actually, I need to ask you something.”

Shin was scooping some leftover food onto his tray. “What’s that?”

“I want to do something special for Yu.”

“Special?” Shin reached out to touch the raised blemish on his brother’s neck. “He seems to be doing something special for you already.”

Strify rolled his eyes and shook Shin off of him. “Like you have any room to talk,” he said. “I know when my baby brother is getting laid. So can I- Hey!”

Shin had snatched the manga book, that Strify had been carrying around with him for a month, out of his hands and flipped through it. “This thing is about to fall apart. Honestly, Strify, it’s like a security blanket.”

“Give it back!” Strify grabbed the book and shoved it under his shirt. “Now are you going to help me or not?”

“Let’s walk and talk,” Shin said as he picked up his tray and handed one to Strify. “I’m fucking starving.”


	21. Chapter 21

Yu leaned against the wall in the shower room waiting for Kiro to make his entrance. He had something that he wanted and Yu aimed to get it fast before he was seen.

“What’s up fellas?”

Yu rolled his eyes at Kiro’s voice and then smirked when he saw some of the guys clear out. Nobody really wanted to mess with Kiro and Yu found it rather amusing. Mentally, he willed the older blonde to hurry up so he could get out of there and back to his cell.

Finally Kiro made his way around the corner to where Yu stood. Yu rolled his eyes at the way Kiro strutted his naked body right up to him without any means of covering himself. “You could have at least used a towel.”

Kiro smiled and batted his eyes. “Are you telling me you don’t like what you see?”

Yu rolled his eyes. He never really thought of it. “Did you get it?”

Kiro held out his fist and pulled it away as Yu opened his palm to accept what the older man had brought him. “Where’s mine?”

“I got them. But let me see what you have?”

Kiro let the items that he had gotten for Yu fall into the younger man’s palm. Then he waited for his trade.

Yu looked down at the white rocks that lay in his hand. He nodded his approval and then pushed four cigarettes and a joint in Kiro’s hand.

“Nice doing business with you,” Kiro said with a wink.

Yu shrugged. “Now go put some damn clothes on.”

Kiro put his hands behind his head and moved his hips around in a circle. “You jealous, big boy?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Yu said as he left the shower room.

**

Yu had shoved his possessions inside his pocket and made his way back into his cell in time to see Strify scramble out of the bottom bunk the couple were sharing. He quickly pulled the sheets from the above bunk down over the bottom in a sort of canopy; hiding whatever he had set up on the lower bunk.

Yu lifted a brow in suspicion. “What are you doing, Strif?”

Strify looked up at his lover, his eyes shining with excitement. It was the first time that Yu had seen him so happy. “It’s a surprise,” Strify said. “After lights out.”

Yu smirked before he bent to kiss him on the lips. “Not if that asshole is on duty tonight,” he said, referring to the guard who seemed bent on causing him and Strify more stress then necessary.

Strify shook his head. “It's Adam tonight. I already talked to him and…” Strify ran his finger up and down Yu’s chest. “He’s covering for us so we can get some private time.”

Yu’s curiosity grew as he pulled Strify into his arms. He pressed his forehead against Strify’s and hummed a song that he had written while swinging them both gently in a slow dance. They exchanged kisses for a few moments before hearing the familiar shout of the guard screaming, “Lights out, boys!”

Yu let go of Strify so his lover could run over to the gate that slammed shut with a clang. He watched as the blonde grabbed the bars and whistled a unique tune. He waited a second to hear the echo coming from down the hall. It was his and Shin’s way of saying goodnight to each other.

Strify skipped back to Yu, grabbed his hands, and pulled him under the sheet. “Careful, don’t spill anything.”

“Spill what?” Yu asked before looking down to see a sort of picnic laid out on the bottom bunk. It was cartons of fresh fruit and vegetables, donuts, small pickles, slabs of cheese, and even ice cream.

“Shit, Strif, how in the hell did you pull this off?”

Strify smiled as he pulled himself into a sitting position on the bunk and started arranging the food. “My brother pulled this off for us. And everything is fresh! Not that half spoiled crap we get most of the time.”

Yu shook his head as he was handed a small syrofoam plate. “This is amazing.”

“That’s not all!” Strify reached under the pillow and pulled out a small bottle of wine. “Compliments of Adam. I had to do laundry and pass out a lot of damn clothes to pull this one off.”

“No shit!” Yu held out a cup that Strify filled with the sweet, red liquid.

Strify smiled as he filled his own cup and plate. “What do you think?”

Yu smiled as he bit into a sugary donut that tasted like Heaven to him. “I think you’re fucking amazing, baby.”

Strify swallowed a bite of food and lifted his cup. “To us,” he said as they toasted the wine together. “Happy six month anniversary.”

Yu’s eyes widened behind the rim of the cup as he took a sip. “Has it really been six months?”

Strify nodded. “And three days.”

Yu shook his head in disbelief. “Then in that case, it’s been almost a year since-“

“Yeah. I can’t believe it either.”

Yu dropped the subject. He knew that Strify was homesick and he found it ridiculous that he hadn’t received any mail or packages. He was always running out of supplies or borrowing from his brother. Yu did his best to take care of him but sometimes he was short on things as well. He wanted to do something about it but he had no clue as to what.

“Are you finished?”

Yu looked around at the food the boys seemed to gobble up. He nodded as he took another sip of his wine.

“Because it’s time for dessert.”

Yu looked up at Strify and recognized the lust in his eyes. He smiled at him. “What’s for dessert?”

Strify grinned as he lifted his arms to slowly remove the shirt. “You’ll see.”

Yu watched Strify clear off the bed and set bowls of chocolate syrup, fresh strawberries, and chunks of yellow cake on the bed. He reached over and gave Yu’s shirt a tug. “Take it off.”

Yu scrambled to remove his shirt and when he looked up, he saw Strify slide his pants off of his hips and push them off of the bed. Fuck, he looked so hot naked.

Yu felt his cock harden inside his pants as he stared at Strify’s body. He watched the older man pick up some cake and dip it in chocolate. He popped it seductively inside his mouth. Fuck, was Strify trying to kill him?

Strify swallowed the cake and smiled at Yu as he picked up another piece. “Open up,” he said as he brought the treat up to Yu’s mouth.

Yu did as he was told and took a bite of the food. He moaned when Strify pressed his chocolate smeared lips against his in a hot kiss. As they tasted the inside of each other’s mouths, Strify reached down and unzipped Yu’s crotch; releasing his hard swollen cock from the confines of his pants.

Strify picked up a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate, and held it up to Yu’s lips.

Yu sucked on the tip of the fruit before Strify removed it from his mouth and trailed it down his throat to his chest; squeezing juice out as he went. Yu watched as Strify squeezed the fruit over his hard cock; letting the juice drip over his hard cock. He felt his heart race and his breath grow rapid. Yu threw his head back when he felt Strify engulf his cock.

Of the several months that they had been together, Strify had never pleasured Yu like this. Yu was getting used to being on the giving end. He wasn’t tired of it; not exactly anyways. But Strify was so needy that not only did Yu feel like he had to be with him all of the time, but that he had to be the one to take care of him sexually too.

Strify was a great lover to Yu. He never asked Yu for anything but just let him work with his hands doing whatever he wished to him. He was always happy either way and in the end, they were both very sexually satisfied and curled into each other’s warmth.

Yu sighed as he gently ran his fingers through Strify’s hair as the man bobbed his head up and down; sucking Yu’s cock as if he was trying to feed from it. It had been so fucking long since he had a blowjob; Yu definitely wanted this to last.

However, when he felt the familiar burning inside his belly, Yu looked down and placed another hand on Strify’s head. “Fuck, Strify I’m going to-“

Strify pulled off, locked his ocean blue eyes with Yu’s, and continued to pump his cock until Yu thrust his hips and white cream splashed over his own bare belly. He tried to keep his cry silent by grabbing his pillow and pressing it over his mouth. It was the best fucking orgasm he'd had in a while.

When Yu opened his eyes, he chuckled at how he had not only sprayed Strify’s face but left a streak in his hair as well. But Strify didn’t seem to care. The blonde merely swiped his hand down his cheek and popped his fingers in his mouth before lowering his head to Yu’s belly. He licked a puddle of cum from Yu’s belly and tipped his head back with an, “Mmmm.”

Yu watched as Strify continued to clean him up with his tongue; trying to come down from his high. He lay back when Strify slid his naked body up and lay down on top of Yu; who threw his arms around his back. He giggled when Strify frowned as he wiped off his hair.

Strify looked at him and smiled. “What did you think?”

“I loved it, baby. The food, the sex…just everything.”

“I did good?”

“You always do good,” Yu said as he tucked Strify’s hair behind his ears. “I love you.” Yu slid his hand down Strify’s belly and tapped his soft cock. “Shall I take care of you?”

Strify grinned as he watched Yu fondle him. He shook his head and gently brushed his hand away. “Tonight was all about you, baby. You’ve done so much for me and I wanted to give back.”

Yu pressed a kiss to Strify’s forehead as the older man rested his head against his chest. “Thanks, Strif."


	22. Chapter 22

“Hold the fuck still.”

“It burns, Kiro!”

“No shit! We’re not in a fucking salon here! Now chill out or it’s REALLY going to hurt!”

Shin squeezed his eyes shut and fell silent as Kiro finished up rinsing out his hair in the tiny sink in their cell. Tomorrow was visitor’s day and Shin wanted his hair back to bleach blonde. Not only so he would look decent to see his parents, but also because he missed his hair color!

“You should do Strify’s hair,” Shin said with his eyes still closed. “He needs it re-colored really bad.”

“Your brother won’t even talk to me,” Kiro said as he gently pushed Shin back from the sink and hurriedly grabbed a towel and Shin’s newly acquired hair dryer to finish the job.

Shin wiped his face on the towel. “Well, you haven’t exactly been very nice to him…”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve been a total douche bag. Sit up a little.”

Shin did as he was told. “Have you tried apologizing to him? Really lay it on?”

“I’ve tried. He just told me to fuck off. I guess I don’t blame him.” Kiro turned on the hair dryer and got to work. Shin dropped the subject. Kiro didn’t like to be pushed and he wasn’t very sweet when he was in a bad mood.

Kiro switched off the hairdryer and handed Shin a mirror. “What do you think?”

Shin was impressed. His hair looked good, if not better, than before he came to prison. He reached up to stroke his bright blonde locks. “It looks great, baby,” Shin said as he handed the mirror back to Kiro. “How the hell did you learn how to do this?”

Kiro took the mirror and hung it back on the wall over the sink. “I’ve always done my own hair and when I got hired as a stripper, I was everyone’s hair dresser. I just learned by doing.”

Shin raised a brow. “You were a stripper?”

Kiro nodded. “I did it for a year; when I first came to LA. I was pretty good at it too. It paid my bills for a good while before I started working the streets. How’d you think I learned how to do this?” Kiro shimmied his hips while arching his back; making his upper body do a sort of wave.

Shin smiled. “That’s hot, baby.” He reached up and pulled Kiro close to him. “Now come here so I can thank you properly.”

Kiro giggled as he let Shin pull him into his lap. He hooked his legs around Shin’s waist and wrapped his arms around his shoulder; accepting a kiss from him. “Are you excited to see your parents?”

Shin pulled back and sighed. “Well…yes and no. They told me that there is no way they want to see Strify.”

Kiro reached up to play with Shin’s freshly bleached hair. “Why can’t they just let it go? It’s been almost a year.”

Shin shrugged. “I don’t know. It pisses me off and they know how I feel about it.”

“We'll hang out after they leave, okay? I want to introduce you to mama. She said she has some things for us.”

“Your mama is too awesome,” Shin said as he pulled Kiro in for a heated kiss; swallowing his soft whimpers and moans.

**  
Shin decided not to work on visitor’s day and he was grateful for the time he had to sleep in the next day. As part of their routine and cover up, Shin followed behind Kiro as his “bitch”, taking whatever brunt that Kiro would fling at him. In the chow hall, Kiro sat at their usual table and barked orders for Shin to bring him his food. Both men hated what they had to do in order to survive in this place but they made up for it at night in a heated passion of sex.

Shin quickly retrieved the trays full of breakfast food and made his way back to the table in time to greet his brother, who had just taken a seat.

“Where’s Yu?” Shin asked after he sat down across from Strify and handed Kiro his tray.

Strify looked over his shoulder and Shin spotted his brother's lover talking to a tall blonde man with tattoos on his arms.

Shin nodded. “He’s kind of hot. Who is he?”

Strify looked up with the look of fiery anger in his eyes. “Tommy Joe. And he’s NOT hot.”

“Okay, bro. I’m sorry.” Shin stuffed his cinnamon roll in his mouth, regretting teasing his brother.

“Dude, is that a manga book?”

Strify looked up from slicing his ham as best he could with his plastic knife to see Kiro pointing to his book. "Yeah…why?”

“I draw manga! Can I see it?”

“No.”

Shin glanced at Kiro, whose face had fallen with disappointment. He understood why Strify didn’t trust him, but at the same time, he also wanted to help his boyfriend out. He leaned over his tray and whispered, “It’s okay, Strify. Let him see it.”

“It’s Yu’s book and I don’t want him to sabotage it.”

“He won’t do anything.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t trust him,” Strify said as he narrowed his eyes at Kiro; watching the older man push his watery eggs around with his fork. Shin sighed at how hurt his boyfriend looked. “That is over with now, Strify. Kiro has changed. Besides, you know how long it’s been since we all looked at a decent book? You’re possessing something really fucking precious right now.”

Still, Strify clung to the book and continued to eat; avoiding his brother’s look.

“I’ll draw you something.”

Strify looked up at Kiro who nodded excitedly. “Anything you want. I can draw everything!”

Strify bit his lip and looked at his brother who grinned and concentrated on eating his food; letting his brother make his own decision on the matter. Slowly, Strify slid the book across the table to Kiro. He watched the older man flip through the pages until he came across a certain character. “Stop.” Strify reached over and tapped the page. “Draw this guy.”

 

Kiro looked up and grinned. “If you let me borrow this, I’ll have it back to you tomorrow along with the drawing.” He stuck out his hand.

 

Strify stared at Kiro’s outstretched hand; trying not to remember how much damage it caused in the past. He reached out and shook on the deal.

**

“Tommy Joe?”

Tommy looked up at Yu through his blonde fringes with cautious eyes. “And you are?”

“Yu Phoenix. I know who YOU are.”

“Walk away.”

“I’m not like that, man. I need a favor from you.”

Tommy Joe rolled his eyes. “Why should I do a favor for you?”

Yu smirked and leaned close to Tommy. “I know about a certain guard who just happens to be a friend of mine and recruits me to be his watch dog on several…occasions.”

Tommy stared at Yu for a moment before a grin appeared on his tender face. “You’ve got balls, Phoenix. I like you.”

Yu really didn’t care if this blonde man liked him or not but he considered it a good thing. “So, what do you have in mind?”

“Depends on what you want. And it better not be sex because as you know,” Tommy winked, “I’m taken.”

Yu crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “So am I.” He watched Tommy look around the room until his eyes landed on Strify who was talking to Kiro. Tommy looked at Yu who whispered, “Mine.”

“He’s your bitch?”

“Don’t ever call him that.”

Tommy Joe chuckled. ”So what is that you’re after? Cigarettes?”

Yu shook his head.

“Weed? Meth? Coke?”

“You’re quite the hustler, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy Joe chuckled. “So I’m told. Now what’s the pleasure that you’re seeking?”

“I can’t say that I’d complain for some smokes. But I need some other rare items too for a little…project I’m starting.”

Tommy Joe grinned. “Come to the workout room tonight. We’ll talk there.”

Yu nodded as Tommy Joe took off out the door of the chow hall. They had already spent too much time together but nobody paid them any mind. After nearly killing the biggest gang member in the prison, the other inmates knew not to mess with Yu or Strify for that matter.

Yu caught Strify staring at him and he gave him a little wink. Strify smiled back. Yu feared he may be in the dog house for talking to Tommy, but he’d make up for that later.


	23. Chapter 23

Shin slowly walked beside the guard down the hall towards the visitor’s room; chewing nervously on his bottom lip. As the guard unlocked the door, he glanced up to see his parents sitting patiently at a table. He noticed that his dad clutched his mother’s arm as if trying to keep her from running away. Shin shook his head. Obviously some things hadn’t changed. His dad was still an asshole and his mom was still too scared to leave.

As he walked into the room, he noticed Kiro at the back table with a Latino woman, who Shin guessed was the lady that he called Mama. Yu was sitting at the table close to Shin’s parents, talking to a woman that he guessed was his sister. As Shin approached his parents, his mom yanked loose from his father’s grasp to stand and give Shin a kiss on the cheek; despite the ‘no touching’ rule. “Oh baby,” she cried, “I’ve been so worried about you. How’s your-“

“Sit down, Hilda!”

Shin’s mom obeyed, taking a seat and pulling her purse up on her lap. As she pulled out several tissues, Shin’s father stared straight at him. “How are you doing, Marcel?”

Shin cringed at his birth name that he hated with every fiber of his being. Still he nodded and said, “I’m doing okay.”

“You’re so thin,” Hilda said as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. “You’re not eating enough.”

“I’m eating just fine, mother. Don’t worry about me,” he looked at both of his parents. “Strify needs-“

“We love you, you know that, right?”

Shin sighed. He could feel the tension grow thick between him and his parents. “Yeah, I know. But Strify-“

“Do you need more money?”

“Mom! Could you just listen to me? Strify needs-“

“We’re not here for Strify,” Hans said briskly waving his hand through the air as if trying to get rid of the name. “We’re here for you and ONLY you!”

Hilda cried harder.

**

Yu couldn’t help but overhear what was going down at the table right next to him. In mid conversation with his sister, he glanced over to see his lover’s brother softly arguing with both parents while his mother cried into her tissues.

Yu rolled his eyes at the scene and turned back to his sister; waiting for the right moment to take a stand.

**

“I have LA’s finest working on your case, Shin.”

Shin had already begun tuning out his father’s words. He knew he wasn’t going to be getting out of here anytime soon no matter how many lawyers his father had hired to work on his case. Besides, if Strify was going to remain inside these walls, so was he. He wasn’t going anywhere without him.

He was going through hell being in this place. Oh, he missed his freedom alright. Who the fuck wouldn’t? But Shin had to admit that in a fucked up way, he finally had a sense of family behind these walls that he had been craving since he was a young child. And leaving would be like abandoning them.

With this thought in mind, Shin looked up and said, “I have something to do. Thanks for coming by and…yeah. I’ll see you guys next time.” Shin bent to kiss his mother on her wet cheek and gave his father a half-hearted handshake. Without looking back at them, he made his way to the back of the room where Kiro stood and took his hand; introducing him as his boyfriend to his Mama.

**  
Yu had said his goodbyes to his sister and was just waiting for Shin to walk away before he jumped up and moved over to the table next to him.

 

Shin and Strify’s parents were standing up to leave before Yu said, “Hold it.”

Hans and Hilda turned to face Yu. Hans narrowed his eyes at Yu. “Who are you?”

“I'm a close friend of your other son.”

Hans had a good grip on Hilda’s arm; squeezing it tightly. Yu could see fear etched upon the woman’s face. She was rather pretty with long brown hair and Strify’s blue eyes. Shin looked like his father. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’re missing a son.”

“We have no other son,” Hans said. “Let’s go, Hilda.”

“No,” Hilda said as she tried to pull away from her husband. “I want to hear what he has to say about Strify.”

“No, Hilda! Let’s GO!”

Hilda jerked loose. “I am not leaving until I hear about my SON!” She screamed so loud at her husband that Yu felt sure that she would be dismissed from the room. Hilda plunked back down in her chair and clutched her purse in her hands.

Yu waited until Hans gave up and sat down next to his wife; his face set in stone. Ignoring him, Yu turned to Hilda and finished what Shin had tried to say. “I know for a fact that Strify has run out of supplies. He needs things like soap and new laundry detergent. He doesn’t even have a book to read or paper to write on. He has nothing to keep him occupied. Frankly, I don’t understand why he hasn’t received one shred of mail or a package since he’s been here. It’s almost been a year for fucks sake!”

Fresh tears rolled down Hilda’s face and Hans spoke up. “Do you have any idea how much trouble that boy has put us through the past 20 years? He blew up our business that cost us a fortune to-“

“Like you can’t afford it? Insurance paid your ass off long ago. You have enough money to rebuild TWO buildings and with technology, NOTHING was lost. Don’t bullshit me, Mr.Hudec. I know how that shit is run.”

“And what do you know, hm? You’re a prison rat just like my son.”

Yu fought himself to punch that man square in the face. “Your son,” he whispered, “is, and obviously has been, in pretty bad shape since he was a damn kid. And yet the both of you sat by and did NOTHING!”

Hans barely blinked. “He was a troubled child, yes, but-“

“Then why didn’t you get him the help he needed before things got worse?”

Hans was about to say something but Yu held up his hand. “No, I get it. You were too busy counting your money and having your affairs.”

This made Hilda look away. Yu wanted to light into her but decided against it. He spoke his peace. He needed to get back to Strify who sat alone in their cell.

He could hear Hilda sniffle as he walked away from the table. “By the way,” Yu said turning back to both parents who looked up at Yu, “You are the reason why both, and I mean both, of your sons are here in this hell hole of a prison.”

With that said, Yu walked out of the visitor’s room.

**

Yu made his way back to the cell to find Strify napping on their bunk; his body curled around the book that he held to his chest. Yu checked the time and realized that he needed to get to the workout room to talk to Tommy. He bent and kissed Strify on the cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

Strify stirred and opened one ocean blue eye. “Yuki?”

“Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Where are you going?”

“Just to lift some weights. I’ll be back before chow.”

“I won’t go without you.”

Yu nodded. Strify barely left his side for a moment. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

Strify closed his eye and nodded. Yu waited until he was fast asleep and then left.


	24. Chapter 24

Yu stared at the drawing that Strify had just handed him. They were sitting on their bunk together just before lights out. Strify decided it was the right time to produce the picture that Kiro had drawn for him.

It hadn't come with a price but Strify slipped several cigarettes into Kiro's pocket as payment for the picture. The blonde smiled at him and offered to do his hair for free whenever Strify wanted to.

"Shinobu Tatkatsuk and Yō Miyagi."

Strify nodded and bounced excitedly when he pointed out the way the two characters were drawn intertwined together lying on a large bed. He was pleased to see a smile slowly etch upon his lovers face. "It's you and I."

"Yeah I got that," he said as he set the picture aside. "This is amazing, babe. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Strify said as he climbed into Yu's lap. Yu wrapped his arms around Strify's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Strify giggled against his boyfriend's mouth and broke away. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. "I feel so good." He proceeded to again attack Yu's mouth; pushing him down on the bed.

Yu laughed at his lover but there was something about Strify that he found almost disturbing. He was TOO happy. He was acting as if he had suddenly struck it rich. And there was something in his blue eyes that made Yu recognize something was wrong. "Are you high, Strify?"

Strify laughed a little too loudly. "Maybe I am, so what?"

"So you're going to have this cell shaken down if you don't calm yourself," he said as he rubbed his arms. "Are you sick? You feel hot-"

Strify rolled them over so that he was underneath Yu's body. "Kiss me, baby."

Yu was about to say no but Strify didn't give him a choice. They locked lips as Strify threw his legs around Yu's waist; banging his feet against his back. Yu grunted in pain but Strify swallowed his moan.

What the fuck was up with him today?

"Can you two give it a break for one day?"

Yu broke his kiss with Strify and turned his head to see Adam standing in front of the cell with a package under his arm. Yu pushed himself off of the blonde and made his way over to the gate. "Hey, Adam."

Adam nodded over to Strify who was hanging upside down off the side of the bunk and giggling. "What the fuck is his problem?"

Yu shrugged. "He's been acting like this all day."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Well, I have a package for him," he said as he slid a box wrapped in brown paper through the hole in the gate, that was built in for mail and trays.

Yu received it in his hand, looked up at Adam, and whispered, "Is it-"

"Yeah."

Yu nodded. "Thanks, man."

Adam shrugged and nodded in Strify's direction again. "I understand his situation. But thank Tommy Joe, as well. You whipped his ass the other day."

Yu chuckled. He had met Tommy Joe in the workout room for a hard round of playing poker and then basketball. Tommy wasn't good at either; not compared with Yu anyway. But he had established a decent relationship with him and Yu had gotten what he was after.

Yu bumped fists with Adam and walked back over to where Strify was lying. "Sit up before you pass out. Your face is getting red." He waited until Strify sat up on the bunk and brushed his hair out of his face before setting the box down on his lap. "This is for you."

Strify stared down at the package and then back up at Yu with surprise. "This is the first package I have gotten since I got in here. Who is it from?"

Yu shrugged. "Open it."

Strify didn't waste any time. Yu watched as his lover's fingers shook as he tore the paper off of the box. He HAD to be on something. He had never seen Strify like this before.

"Oh my god. It's my favorite perfume! Holy shit!"

Yu looked down to see a pink bottle of perfume laying in the box next to an envelope that he guessed contained money. Obviously not seeing it, Strify threw the box on the ground and picked up the bottle, jumping off of the bed.

Yu picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside contained four crisp one hundred dollar bills and a note. Yu quickly read the letter and crammed the money into his shoe; not wanting Strify to see it and silently thanking the person who sent it.

"Who sent this, Yu?"

Yu quickly looked up to see his lover uncapping the glass bottle and taking a deep sniff. He shook his head. "I have no idea, babe."

"I fucking love whoever did it," Strify said as he pulled off his t-shirt. "Now I can finally sleep naked."

Yu smirked. "We're not allowed to sleep naked, baby."

Strify sprayed his bare chest with the perfume, filling the air with the smell of roses and vanilla. He crawled back on the bunk with Yu, lying down next to him. "You're right," he whispered as he gave Yu a peck on the cheek. "Hold me then."

Yu sat up against the head of the bunk and pulled Strify against him so that the blonde's back was pressed against his chest. The younger man could feel Strify's heart pound. And was he sweating?

Strify grabbed his hand and guided it down to his crotch. "Play with me."

Yu planted a kiss to the back of his lover's head and shook his head. "I can't do that, babe."

"Yes you can," Strify whispered as he attempted to shove Yu's hand down the front of his pants. "I need it."

Yu gently pulled his hand away and rolled over on his belly to look at his lover's sweet face. "You're high. I'm not taking advantage of you, Strify."

Strify's bottom lip shook and his blue eyes filled with tears. "Don't you love me?"

Yu smirked. "You know better than to ask something like that," he said as he pulled the blanket up and around them both.

"Then, why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you going to see...Why you won't tell me..." Strify coughed a bit and Yu could tell by the way the blood had rushed from his face that his lover was having a panic attack.

Yu wrapped his arms around Strify, pulling him close, and kissed his face. "It's okay, Strif. I'm here. Shhhh."

"Yu."

"Breathe, baby," Yu whispered as he began to rub Strify's arms in an attempt to calm him down. He pressed his lips against the side of the older man's neck while sliding a hand behind it. He gently massaged the base of Strify's neck, whispering against his tender skin. "It's going to be okay."

Strify took several deep breaths and hummed to the feeling of Yu's hands rubbing his body. Yu slowly lowered his hands to Strify's shoulders and arms, using his fingers to loosen up any tension that he had felt in his lovers muscles.

"Yuki."

Yu pressed his forehead against Strify's and whispered, "Just relax, baby."

Yu continued to rub his hands over Strify's tummy; pushing his hands up his shirt. He circled his fingers around the blonde's perking nipples while pressing kisses to his naval. Strify arched his hips and groaned. Yu placed his hands on his lover's hips and pushed them back down on the bed.

"Ow!"

Surprised, Yu pulled his hands away from gripping Strify's hips. "What's the matter?"

Strify shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered. "Don't stop. Please."

Yu didn't intend to. He loved to touch Strify's body and feel the softness of his skin. He loved the reaction it drew from his lover. Yu brushed his hands down Strify's groin as he moved down to slowly rub his legs.

"Ahh!" Strify keened; arching his back and then relaxing with a deep sigh.

Yu looked down to watch Strify's cock twitch inside his pants followed by a wet spot forming at the crotch. Yu smirked and moved his hands up and over Strify's chest, leaning into another kiss.

Strify wrapped his arms around Yu's neck and kissed him back. He pulled away and settled back onto the pillow; catching his breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Sleep now, okay?" Yu bent to kiss his lover on the lips and stroked his hair until he fell asleep. He then carefully slid off of the bed to wash up. Running the ice cold water over his hands and splashing his face, he wondered what the hell was up with his lover. Why was he suddenly acting so strange?

Yu dried his face and hands and stepped away from the sink when his foot came down on something. He looked down to see his lighter laying on the floor. He knelt down and picked it up. The lighter was nearly empty and Yu threw it in the garbage. Strify must have dug it out.

Now it all made sense; Strify's erratic behavior and his sudden need for sex.

Gently, so that he wouldn't wake him up, Yu pulled the waist band of Strifys pants down just a bit to uncover his right hip. There he found several small, round burn scars pressed into the delicate skin.

Fuck.

Strify was burning himself again. THIS was his high.

Yu covered his mouth, slowly slid off of the bed, and sat on the floor. 

Yu rested his head against his knees. He felt like crying but he fought back the tears. 

Where had he failed Strify? And how was he going to pull him back?

Crawling back into bed, Yu gazed at his sleeping lover who was lying curled up on his side. He reached down and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. Kissing his temple, he whispered, "Where did I go wrong with you, baby?"

Yu laid his head on the pillow and pressed his face against the back of Strify's head, inhaling his sweet scent. "I'm so sorry, Strif. I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

“Shin…harder…”

“Shhh,” Shin pressed his lips against Kiro’s swollen ones as he pulled the older man’s leg over his right shoulder and thrust his hips.

It had been awhile for them. For the past two weeks, the couple was barely able to get any make out time, much less sex, due to Adam being on vacation. The guard who had replaced him during his leave was a complete asshole and made Shin sleep in his own bunk or it was solitary for him. There was a major storm that first night and Shin could feel the bunks shake due to Kiro’s trembling from below him. All that Shin could do was slide his arm down between the wall and his bunk and hold Kiro’s hand. When Adam finally got back, Shin and Kiro didn’t hesitate to crawl in between the sheets after lights out and make up for lost time.

“Mmmph, god…”

Shin knew that sound well. He covered Kiro’s mouth with his own to muffle the man’s moans as he felt Kiro shoot warm liquid down his stomach; making it sticky between their bodies. The clenching of Kiro’s ass muscles made Shin cum just moments later.

As Shin cleaned them both up, he asked, “Why do you cry after we make love?”

Kiro wiped his eyes and shrugged. “It feels good. It’s never felt good before. I don’t know…” Kiro threw his arm over his blushing face.

Shin giggled softly, pulling Kiro’s arm down and kissing his warm cheek. “It’s okay, baby.”

Kiro interlaced their fingers together and peered down at a tan line on Shin’s left ring finger that he had never seen before. He grinned, kissed the finger, and said, “Gee, why didn’t you tell me you were married before?”

Shin rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. “That’s from a ring that I had since I was twelve. It has mine and Strify’s birthstones in it. Adam took it away from me when I came in here. I wish I could get it back.”

“Ohh,” Kiro sighed as he rested his head on Shin's bare chest. As he felt his lover’s breathing regulate as he fell asleep, Kiro came up with a plan to get Shin’s ring back.

He made plans to meet with Adam as soon as possible. He knew exactly what to do.

**

Adam never looked up from the documents he was signing when he heard a knock on the door of his office. “It’s open.”

He was too damn busy to see who even came in. He was off duty tonight and wanted to get home early that night so he could catch True Blood for once.

No, Adam didn’t look up until he heard a very familiar voice say, “Hey.”

The older man sighed and slowly looked up to see Kiro standing next to his desk. His right leg was out to the side and his hand rested on his hip; striking a pose. He held that look in his eyes that Adam knew very well. Adam cleared his throat and looked back down at his laptop, pretending to type a letter. “What is it, sir?”

“C’mon, Adam,” Kiro said as he hopped up on the desk, crossing one leg over another. “We’ve known each other long enough to be more acquainted than that.”

Still typing, Adam gave a short nod and said, “Alright, Kiro. What can I do for you?”

Kiro pulled a nail file out of a nearby cup that contained a number of pens and pencils. “Oh, I just thought I would stop by,” he said while stopping to hold out his hand, “and ask you for a little favor.”

Adam stopped typing. He was waiting for this. And it wouldn’t be the first time either. It was kind of how he and Tommy developed a type of relationship because he was coming to his office for “favors”. Adam sighed and saved his document before closing the laptop. He looked up at Kiro who was grinning and swinging his leg back and forth. “What kind of favor?”

“My friend, Shin? He has a ring that you guys took from him when we all came to this hell hole and…” Kiro reached out to walk his fingers down the buttons of Adam’s, who leaned back trying to avoid his touch, shirt. “I was hoping to get it back for him.”

“And what are you offering in return for the favor?”

Staring at Adam through slit eyes, Kiro put his hands on his chest and slowly moved them down to his hips. “Me.”

Of course. Adam dropped his pen and started to get up. “Look, Kiro I-“

Kiro had slid off the desk and dropped to his knees on the floor. He reached up and palmed Adam’s crotch. “C’mon, big boy. Whatcha got in there for me?”

Adam shook his head and took Kiro’s hand away from him. “Look, little man. That’s not how we get things done around here. If you want my respect, you’re going to have to earn it.”

Kiro stared up at Adam as if the older man had just spoken a foreign language. Adam felt that he didn’t have to repeat himself so he reached over top of Kiro to pull a small, plastic chair over to his desk. He looked down at the young blonde and said, “Take a seat.”

Kiro slowly rose and brushed off his pants. He then sat down on the chair the same time Adam sat back down in his office chair.

“Now, “ Adam said once he was settled, “What is it that you wanted to ask me?”

Kiro stared at the guard until Adam crossed his arms over his chest and tipped his head forward; meeting his gaze.

Kiro sighed and told Adam what he was after. Adam listened intently and then finally nodded. “So I have a question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you love him?”

Kiro narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“It’s a simple question.”

“Of COURSE I love him! Why would I be here if I didn’t?”

Adam grinned. “You just offered to have sex with me, Kiro.”

Kiro rolled his eyes and got out of the chair. “Just forget about it, okay? Fuck.” 

He began to march towards the door when Adam said, “You can’t stop, can you?”

Okay now he was pissed. With his fists clenched at his side, Kiro slowly turned to look at Adam. “I can stop anything that I want to. Nothing controls me!”

“Not if it’s all you’ve ever known, Kiro. You couldn’t help yourself when you were out there. But in here? I mean there’s a reason why they call this place ‘corrections’.”

Kiro was about to open his mouth to make another crack but Adam held up his hand. “I’ll give you the ring back on one condition.”

Kiro raised his eyes to meet Adam’s. “What’s that?”

Adam handed him a brochure. “Sexaholics Anonymous. They meet twice a week in the chapel. If you promise to get yourself cleaned up, you get the ring.”

Kiro slowly reached out and accepted the brochure. He looked at it, folded it, and stuck it in his pocket. “I don’t want Shin to know about this.”

“Hey…I think he’d understand. He’ll probably be very proud of you.”

Kiro didn’t say anything as Adam went over to a file cabinet and unlocked it with a silver key. Kiro was examining his fingernails again when Adam held the ring out in front of his nose. “Is this what you came after?”

Kiro opened his palm but Adam held back. “Promise me.”

“I promise.”

Adam dropped the ring into his hand. The band of gold was thick and Kiro took notice of the beautiful blue zircon jewel that served as Shin’s birthstone set in the middle of it. Strify’s was a light green. Kiro looked up and grinned. “Thanks.”

Adam glanced at him. “You made a promise to me. Remember that.”

**  
Kiro waited until lights out before he gave the ring to Shin. He wanted it to look really nice so he polished the gold and made sure the jewels sparkled as brightly as they probably did the day Shin received it.

Shin stared down at the ring that Kiro had placed into his palm for a long time before he said anything. Finally he looked up at Kiro and said, “What’d you do?”

Kiro shook his head and smiled. “Nothing. I just asked Adam for the ring back and he gave it to me.”

Shin was suspicious. “It couldn’t have been that easy Kiro.”

Kiro sighed. He pulled out the folded up brochure about the Sexaholic anon meetings and handed it to Shin. “He made me promise to go.”

Shin quickly read the paper. “And you’re going to?”

Kiro had barely nodded before Shin picked him up around the waist and swung him around. Kiro wrapped his arms around Shin's neck; accepting kisses and tear filled thanks.

For once in his life, Kiro felt he made the right decision about something.


	26. Chapter 26

Yu fell to one knee; clutching his chest. Fuck he NEEDED to catch his breath before he passed out.

Tommy Joe stood over him and grinned with satisfaction as he tucked the basketball under his arm. “Had enough?”

Yu ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and glared up at Tommy Joe. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Not on purpose,” Tommy said with a laugh as he threw the ball down, “I suppose you have had enough for one day.”

Yu nodded and rose up. “I need a drink,” he declared as he turned to walk over to the water fountain that was mounted on the wall.

Tommy Joe reached out and stopped him. “Not that yellow shit. That WILL kill you.” He beckoned for Yu to follow him to the prison gym’s locker room. There he opened a cooler that contained a case of Gatorade. He handed Yu a bottle and grinned as he watched the younger man tear off the cap. “It pays to be the head guard’s lover around here.”

Yu rolled his eyes as he chugged the cold drink. He lowered the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Can I trust you on something, Tommy Joe?”

Tommy had lowered himself down to the floor and stretched his legs out in front of him. "That depends."

“I mean it. If this gets out, we’re all fucked.”

“What the hell are you hiding, Phoenix?”

Yu hunched down low to whisper just in case the walls had ears. “I have a plan.”

“And what is that plan?"

Yu stared at Tommy for a long time until the blonde got the hint. He then laughed and shook his head. “It won’t happen, Yu. This place is too airtight.”

It was Yu’s turn to disagree. “I’ve been at this sort of thing my entire life, Tommy. Tom Kaulitz and I are working on it-“

“I’m telling you it’s impossible,” Tommy said as he stood up and brushed off his pants, “The only way you’re going to escape this place is if you’re dead.”

“It’s not impossible, Tommy Joe.I have been thinking this whole thing through. Believe me; I have got plenty of experience with breaking in…and breaking out. But I need your help.”

Tommy laughed. “Is that why you have been busting my balls this whole time? And what’s in it for me?”

Yu shrugged. “You’ll get a break for freedom. I know you and Adam want to be together. I want to be with Strify. Shin wants it for him and Kiro-“

“And apparently you want a death sentence,” Tommy interrupted as he took another drink from his bottle before tossing it over his shoulder, “I’m telling you, Phoenix, it’s impossible.”

“No it isn’t,” Yu argued, “Come on, Tommy Joe! You’ve been in this place longer than any of us. You know the whole damn place inside and out! If you help me, I promise to make it worth your while.”

Tommy sighed and looked away as if he was pondering Yu’s requests. Meanwhile, the younger man reached into his pocket to pull out the wad of money that he had collect over the past couple of months. He reached over and waved it in front of Tommy’s brown eyes that grew wide when he looked at the cash. “Where in the fuck did you get that?”  
“Don't worry about it." There is more where this came from and more coming to me,” Yu said as he held the money under Tommy’s nose as if offering the man his last meal, “Are you with me or not?”

A slow grin pulled at the corners of Tommy’s mouth. “Alright, Phoenix, what do you have in mind?”  
**  
Yu bumped fists with a few prisoners on his way back to his cell. He had earned himself a reputation that everyone not only respected but stayed the hell away from. And thanks to that, they also learned to leave Strify alone.  
Yu was let back into his cell and cringed when he heard the door slam shut behind him. He was sick of that sound. But if everything went as planned, he wouldn’t have to hear it much longer.

Yu glanced at Strify who lay sleeping on the bottom bunk; the blanket pulled up around his head so Yu couldn’t see his face. The younger man splashed cold water on his face at the sink and quickly changed out of his sweaty clothes. He pulled his shirt off and glanced in the small mirror that hung over the sink. Most of the inmates didn’t have these luxuries inside their cell but Yu was lucky enough to land one after pulling a few favors for Adam. He washed up and lift his head to look in the mirror when he seen Strify standing behind him; staring angrily at his reflection. Yu slowly turned to face his lover. “Strify?”

“Where were you?”

Strify was wearing one of Yu’s oversized prison shirts and baggy pants. He had lost a lot of weight over the past couple of weeks and Yu was wondering if the man was falling ill. There had been an outbreak of Tuberculosis among the prisoners; taking several lives. The conditions of the prison were becoming worse by the month which made Yu want to get out even more.

Yu looked down to see Strify clutching a lighter in his fist. “What are you doing with that?”  
Strify didn’t answer him. “You were with HIM again weren’t you?”

“Him?”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“Shhhh!” Yu grabbed Strify’s arms and lead him over to the bed. “I’m not lying to you, Strifer.”

“Then tell me who you were with!”

Yu placed his hand over Strify’s mouth and pulled the blonde against his chest. “I was with Tommy Joe, alright? Now keep your voice down-“

“God damn it, Yu! Why are you always with him?”

“It’s not-“

“Are you fucking him?”

Yu let go of Strify who sat up and looked him. Watching the tears stream down Strify’s face tore into Yu’s heart, but there was no way he could tell him the real reason why he was having secret meetings with Adam’s lover. Not till the plans were set and ready to be put into action.

However Strify’s question had shaken him. “You know I love you.”

“Do you? Do you really, Yu? Or am I just your god damn sex toy? Am I just a piece of meat for you to get off on?”

“You know better than that, Strify,” Yu said as he reached for him, “Come here. Let me-“

“No! Don’t fucking touch me!” Strify scrambled away from Yu’s grasp and walked over near the toilet. He stared at the wall for a moment before slowly turning towards Yu and flicking the lighter.

Yu jumped up from the bed and ran over to where Strify stood. “Strify, give me the lighter.”

“It only takes a few seconds,” Strify said as he ignited the flamed and held it in front of his face; making his eyes light up with the orange glow, “to destroy everything.”

“Strify-“

“I burned myself once. Shin had to drive me to the hospital. They had to shave one side of my head. The smell…it was incredible.” Strify’s lips shook as a grin slowly pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Do you know what I’m talking about, Yu?”

“Strify, give me the lighter.”

Strify shook his head as more tears dripped off his chin. “I know exactly how much of this,” he said as he waved the flame around in the air, “it would take to blow the place up. It would only take a few seconds for everything to go up in flames.” Strifys hand shook as he adjusted the lighter to increase the flame.

That did it. Yu grabbed Strify and swung his body around; grabbing his hand that held the lighter. Strify growled and tried to fight him so Yu had no other choice but to bring the man’s wrist up to his mouth and bite down. Strify moaned and let his hand open. Yu knocked the lighter out of Strify’s hand and quickly threw it in the toilet to put it out.

He held Strify’s hands until the man stopped fighting and slowly dropped to his knees in front of him. Yu cupped Strify’s wrists in one hand as he reached over and grabbed a wash cloth off of his pile of laundry He began to wrap it around Strify’s bloody wrist where he had bitten him.  
Strify closed his eyes and his voice shook as he began to sing in a soft voice. “This is the…silent place…where everybody…looks the same…” 

Yu raised his eyes to look at his lovers tear streaked face. This was the first time that he had heard Strify sing. 

“This is the…silent place…where people speak but cannot hear…”

Yu lowered himself to the floor in front of Strify as the blonde continued to sing.

“This is the silent place…where millions die…but no one cares…”

Yu tied the cloth around Strify’s wrist and leaned back against the wall. Strify slowly laid his head down on Yu’s lap.

“This is the silent place...”

Yu looked down and stroked Strify’s head, and whispered, “This is the world that we have built.”


	27. Chapter 27

“What do you mean you can’t MOVE them to max? Are you fucking crazy?”

Adam made a hand gesture that indicated Shin to keep his voice down. “It’s out of my hands, Shin. I-“

“Look at him, Adam!” Shin’s chains rattled as he pointed to Kiro who was sitting at the end of the pew in the chapel; his blonde hair covering half of his battered face. “He almost died! He laid in the shower for a long time bleeding and choking on his own-“

“Shin, please!” Kiro said, “He just said there was nothing he can do.”

Kiro glanced at his lover. Kiro was trying to remain tough but Shin could tell that his boyfriend was trying not to cry from his body being racked in pain. His arms were dotted with several bruises and his left eye was still swollen.

It had been two days since Kiro had been brutally attacked by a gang in the shower room. Shin had found him curled up on the shower room floor. Kiro’s crimson red blood flowed and mixed with the clear water below. Shin watched as it changed to a pale pink color before swirling around the drain and disappearing out of sight. Shin screamed for help for at least twenty minutes while holding his lover close to him; praying that Adam would find them before it was too late. Shin held Kiro’s hand as the doctor at the infirmary stitched up his wounds. They were low on anesthetic so Kiro felt every bite of the needle as it pierced his skin. But he didn’t cry out; he only stared straight ahead. Once in a while, he would sniff or clear his throat. It was very late but Adam wanted a statement right away. Shin didn’t argue when Adam cuffed and shackled him but he protested when the guard did the same to Kiro. But Kiro didn’t object and stayed silent as Adam led them down to the prison chapel so they could be alone.  
Shin looked back at Adam. “Do you not remember what happened to my brother and Yu? Strify still hasn’t fully bounced back and probably never will!”

“Shin-“ Kiro whispered.

“You fucking owe him, Adam!”

“Shin-“

“He’s just a tiny guy. Why the fuck was he in the showers with those motherfuckers? He can’t-“

“Shut the fuck up, Shin!”

Shin turned to see Kiro glaring at him; his young face red with anger. Kiro had barely raised his voice to him since they had become lovers, so his lover’s outburst surprised him. 

Wrapping one arm around his middle to shield his bruised ribs, Kiro slowly stood up. He gritted his teeth and grunt in pain. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head to lock eyes with Shin. “Adam doesn’t owe me shit. He’s the reason why I’m still alive right now. And he is the reason why I go to that fucking sexaholic group every Friday; twice a day!”

Shin glanced at Adam who looked down to flip through his notepad that he was writing on. He turned back to Kiro and said, “Baby, it’s just that-“

“No, listen to me.” Kiro whimpered as he slid down the pew and sat next to Shin. “When those guys approached me in the showers, I knew what they were after. I tried to ignore them but I knew they were not going to go away until they got what they came after. I know one of them was holding some stolen money.” Kiro paused and turned to look at Adam when he was saying this so that the guard could write it down. “But I’m not going to tell you how I know.”

Adam nodded. “Fair enough.” He said, knowing that the boys have been holding secret meetings with Yu and the Kaulitz twins over what they had called ‘the plan.’ They were planning another meet up soon and Adam had pulled some strings so that he could be the head guard while they met outside of the prison walls. At this point, he would do anything for Yu including helping them with ‘the plan’. After all, Yu was the reason why Adam was now the proud owner of a Ferrari F12.

Kiro continued his story. “I wasn’t really scared. I had been in a gang bang before so I knew how to handle it. But this time, I refused.”

Shin sighed and rubbed his eyes with this cuffed hands. Adam had let him come to the chapel to hear Kiro’s statement but only if he was shackled. After all, Adam said, he had to keep his job. 

“I said no twice before one of the gang members forced me to my knees. Another put his hands on my head and forced me to open my mouth.”

“Fuck…” Shin whispered. He didn’t know how much more he could listen to.

Adam asked Kiro a series of questions in which Kiro answered; adding more details to what happened to him. It made Shin angrier and angrier when he heard his young lover describe how each of the men took their turns. Kiro finally had enough and bit one of the gang members. That’s when the beatings started.

“Normally, I can fight these guys. But they were just too strong. The floor was wet anyways so I couldn’t get far.” Kiro wrapped his arms around himself. “It didn’t help that I was naked and-”

“I’ve heard enough,” Adam said as he threw down his pen. “Fuck, this place is going to hell. I’ll do what I can, Kiro. These guys won’t bother you again.”

Shin sighed with relief as he watched Adam stand up and stretch. “Adam…I’m sorry-“

Adam held up his hand. “Don’t, man. If it were Tommy I’d be the same way.” He sighed as he picked up his notepad; tucking it under his arm. He nodded towards Kiro and said, “Take your time. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Shin wanted to ask Adam to remove his shackles but decided against it. The guard had done so much for them already. He didn’t want Adam to lose his job over some stupid chains.

“This isn’t the first time this has happened, you know.”  
Shin turned his head to look at Kiro. “What babe?”  
“I’ve been through this before. Back before I got arrested and came to this hell hole. I picked up a fancy looking john and took him back to my place. He-“

“Kiro, don’t.” 

Kiro shook his head. “Just let me finish, okay? This guy was dressed to the max; three piece suit and everything. Not bad looking either. I thought I could get at LEAST three hundred dollars off of him. So I bought him some drinks, got him drunk as fuck, and took him back to my apartment.”

Kiro’s shackles rattled as he pulled his knees up to his chin. “I pulled him inside and as soon as I locked the door, he threw me down on the bed. He tore off my pants and just kind of shoved it in.”

“Kiro-“

“Fuck, he just about split me in two but I didn’t say anything. It didn’t take him very long to finish up. He did his thing and got the hell out. I sat there on the bed for a while because it hurt too much to move.”

Shin thought he was going to throw up.

“When I did get up I just stripped the sheets and threw them in the corner with the rest of my dirty laundry. I went into the bathroom and checked the damage. Luckily, it wasn’t anything that wouldn’t heal. So I just took a shower and went to bed.”

Shin shook his head. “Kiro…why in the HELL didn’t you call the police?”

Kiro slowly raised his eyes to look at Shin. “Because not only did I get my three hundred dollars, Shin, that guy left a huge wad of cash on my nightstand. I was on my way to being kicked out into the streets. That john paid my rent AND bought me food.”

“But Kiro you wouldn’t have been homeless! You could have stayed with Mama!”

Kiro shook his head. “I’ve run the streets and slept where I could since I was sixteen years old. I never took a handout my whole life, Shin. There was no way in hell I was about to start that shit.”

Shin didn’t say anything. He reached over and took Kiro’s hand in his. He stared down at their hands as he played with Kiro’s fingers. They were bruised and crusted with blood where Kiro tried to shield his face. Shin swallowed and whispered, “I love you.”

He felt the older man tremble next to him and then cough. Shin looked up and took one look at Kiro’s crumbling face. He turned and lifted his cuffed hands over his head. Kiro pressed himself against Shin’s chest as the younger man looped his arms around his lover. Kiro buried his head in shins shoulder and let out a sudden cry like a wounded animal. “I want to go home. I want my Mama! Shin…”

Shin could do nothing but pull Kiro close to him and kiss him softly on the side of his head. “It’s okay baby. It’s going to be okay.” 

Shin made his decision right then and there. No matter what it took, he would get them all out of this hell hole before they get killed. He looked forward to talking with Yu about ‘the plan’. 

 

But he had to do something first; something that had been lying on his heart for the past week.  
He would talk to Adam about it as soon as the guard came back for them.

Shin pressed his lips against Kiro’s head and said, “I want you to go somewhere with me, Kiro. I have something very important to ask you.”

Kiro lift his tear filled face. “What do you mean?”

“Just wait. You’ll find out soon enough.” Shin kissed his lovers wet cheek and pulled him back down to his shoulder. Staring at the wall of the chapel he whispered, “Trust me.”


	28. Chapter 28

Fuck, Shin hated doing laundry in this place. The water sometimes carried an unbearable stench. He couldn't believe that he had to wash his own clothes in it. But it was a task that he was willing to do as a favor to Adam so he could go through with his plan. Shin pushed a few buttons on the dryer and picked up another load of clothes to shove into the empty washing machine. He was pouring in the laundry soap when he seen Yu come in. Shin nodded at him and waited until the guard that escorted him in to slam the door. Shin reached into his pocket and produced the items that he was able to find in the kitchen that Yu had requested. Yu smiled and shoved them into his shoe to hide them. “Are you still on for tonight?” 

Shin nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it. But I have to do something first.”

“What’s that?”

Shin shook his head and winked at Yu. “It’s for me to know and Kiro to find out.”

Yu rolled his eyes. “You two cease to amaze me. I remember when you couldn’t stand the sight of each other.”

Shin wiped his hands on his pants. “I know. Now I just I can’t imagine my life without him. Sometimes when I’m around him, I can’t even breathe. God I just fucking love him so much.”

Yu gave Shin a couple pats on the back. “I know what you mean, dude. I feel the same way about your brother.”  
Shin was about to ask Yu about Strify when he glanced at the clock that hung on the wall of the laundry room and seen it was getting close to dusk. “I have to go. I’ll see you tonight.”  
**  
Kiro was lying on his belly watching their TV when Shin returned to their cell. Shin stared at his lover and chuckled softly to himself when he realized that Kiro was wearing HIS boxers and white wife beater that was a bit too big for him. He was so beautiful.  
It had been almost two years since they have been locked up together. They had to put on a good show for everyone; Shin always playing the beaten bitch. But when nobody was looking, they could not keep their hands off of each other nor could they stand to be apart for more than a few minutes at a time. They were so in love.

Kiro must have sensed that Shin was behind him because he whispered, “Hey, baby.”

Shin grinned and sat down on the side of the bunk as Kiro turned over to return the smile. “Where have you been?”  
“Doing stuff,” Shin reached down and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Kiro’s ear, “I’ve got ground privileges. I need you to go somewhere with me.”

Kiro sat up right away and rushed to change into his prison uniform. Ever since the attack in the shower room, Kiro had been locked in his cell 24/7 for protection even though the men have been moved to maximum. He never emerged from the confinements of his cell, not even for mealtimes. Shin had to take his meals back to Kiro and it was only after the rest of the prisoners were fed; therefore Kiro would only get the scraps. Shin turned his head when Kiro raised his arms over his head. He hated seeing how much weight that his lover had lost.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out,” Shin said as he looped his fingers the belt loops of Kiro’s pants, “Take me down into the rec room. Don’t hold back on the usual spiel. We need to look like you’re about to tear me a new asshole.”

Kiro obeyed. When they passed by the prisoners sitting around the tables, Shin hung his head while the men whooped and hollered. Kiro announced in his usual bragging voice that he was going to grab him a piece of ass.

Despite the beating, Kiro still had his rep to keep up. If he showed any sign of weakness, it was bound to happen again. And this time, he probably wouldn’t make it out alive.

“Save me some, Kiro!” Someone had shouted. Shin kept his eyes fixed to the ground so he couldn’t see who said it.  
“No way, assholes! This here is MY piece of meat!” Kiro reached down and roughly grabbed Shin’s ass with one hand and groin with the other. Shin bit his tongue in pain but managed to keep a straight face. 

Outside the room, Shin let go of Kiro’s pants only for the older man to turn and punch the wall.

“Fuck, Kiro! You’re going to break your-“

“I fucking hate this, Shin! I hate to be mean to you, god damn it!”

Shin wrapped his arms around his lover and slipped his hand over his mouth. “Hush now. You don’t want to give us away. Besides, I know you love me!”

“That’s just it, Shin. I love you. I don’t WANT to pretend that I’m going to hurt you. It’s not fucking fair!”

Shin held Kiro against his chest and rubbed his back to calm him down. “I know baby. Believe me I don’t like it either. But it can’t be helped.” Shin pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of his prison shirt and hurriedly punched in a code in the keyboard next to a door that said ‘exit’. Kiro heard a buzzing sound and watched the door swing open; revealing a set of stairs. Shin stepped aside and gestured for Kiro to go first.

“Where are we going?”

“Shhh,” Shin pushed Kiro through the door and quickly closed it behind them, “You’re going to ruin the surprise.”

Kiro’s blue green eyes lit up. “Surprise?”

“Yes. Now keep your mouth shut and follow me before it gets too late. We still have plans to meet with the rest of the guys later.”

Kiro remained close behind as Shin led him to the top of the stairs where he opened another door; this time with a set of keys that had Adam’s initials on them. “Damn, you must have dropped to your knees for Lambert to earn THESE privileges!”

Shin rolled his eyes at Kiro’s crude remark. His young lover still had the mind of a prostitute as well as a dark sense of humor. “You suck at being quiet.”

“I’m sorry. Where the hell are we?” He stepped out the door into the outside’s cold air. He could hear the ocean but the wall was so high that he could see anything but blue sky. He looked around to see another set of stairs; the stone steps winding up the side of the wall.

Shin began to climb the stairs. “This is just an older part of the building. C’mon…this way.” Shin reached out to help Kiro up the steep stairs. When they reached the top, Kiro could tell that they were very high up and he didn’t want to go any further. 

Shin grinned. “C’mon, baby. You can’t miss this.”

“I don’t want to, Shin!” Kiro whimpered as he began to tremble with his old fear of heights.

Shin wouldn’t let go of Kiro’s hand. He chuckled, “You’re not going to piss your pants again, are you?”

Kiro gave his lover a menacing look. “Don’t be an asshole.”

“Okay, baby. But just come up here with me. You know I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Kiro sighed and let Shin pull him into his arms. Shin held the quaking man tight in his embrace. “Kiro, it’s okay. I want you to open your eyes-“

“No!”

“I got you, baby. I need you to trust me okay?”

Kiro sighed and with the side of his face still pressed into Shin’s chest. He turned his head and opened his eyes. The view from the tallest point of the prison was breathtaking. Kiro gasped at the sunset that made the ocean sparkle with pink and orange colors. “Oh my god…”

“I know.”

“Shin…it’s so beautiful.” He looked up just as Shin bent his neck to kiss him on the nose.

“Not as beautiful as you…or this moment.”

Kiro closed his eyes and smiled at his lovers words. “You’re way too fucking nice to me.”

“Someone has to be.” Shin pulled away and looked at Kiro, “I brought you up here because I wanted to ask you something.”

Kiro looked puzzled. “What’s that?”

Shin sighed as he reached into his pocket for something. He held out his hand and opened his fist. “I want you to wear my ring.”

Kiro’s eyes widened at the gold band that lay in the palm of his hand. He looked up at Shin. “Why?”

Shin grinned and took Kiro’s hand in his as he knelt down on the ground in front of him. “I want you to be my husband.”

Kiro threw his head back and laughed. “We can’t get married, Shin!”

“I know we can’t get married in HERE. But we won’t be in this hell hole forever, Kiro.” Shin took the ring and placed it around Kiro’s thumb, and kissed his hand. He looked up into Kiro’s eyes. “Think of this as a promise ring. It’s a symbol of our promise to stay committed to one another until we are released and make it official. So what do you say, baby? Will you “marry” me?” Shin made the sign with his fingers indicating the quote.

A smile slowly pulled at the corners of Kiro’s mouth and Shin braced himself for another wisecrack. But the older man flung himself into Shin’s arms. Shin held him tight and started crying as well. They shared a kiss as the sun set behind them. 

“I love you Shin.”

Shin opened his eyes. “I love you too.”

Kiro looped his arms around Shin’s neck and rested his chin on his lovers shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Shin’s soft lips brush against his skin. “Mmm…can we?”

Shin sighed. “No, baby. Not up here anyways.”

“Why not?"

Shin giggled. “We don’t have enough time. I would really hate to be caught with my pants down, so to speak.”

Kiro laughed and pressed his forehead against Shins. “But it’s my wedding night!”

God, he loved hearing those words. Shin looked down and twirled the ring around Kiro’s thumb. “And we’ll compensate it. I promise. But we have to get back before we’re missed.”

Reluctantly, Kiro let Shin lead him back down into the hateful prison walls. He was so happy that he felt like he was floating. He barely heard the comments of his fellow prisoners as they made their way back to their cell. As soon as the cell door slammed shut, Kiro pulled Shin behind the bunks so they wouldn’t be seen and soon shivered when he felt his lovers hands travel up his shirt. He wiggled his hips to help Shin get his pants down.

“Are we really going to get out of here, Shin?” Kiro asked as Shin knelt on the floor in front of him again.

Shin wasn’t sure how to answer that. The plan to escape was still in its infancy. He had faith in his fellow prison mates that have become his companions these past two years. But he didn’t want to make Kiro any promises that he couldn’t keep.

Shin raised his hand and placed a finger on Kiro’s lips. “Don’t worry about that now baby,” he said as he placed a kiss against Kiro’s bare hip, “Just enjoy this moment.”  
Previous Next


	29. Chapter 29

Prison 11:56pm

Yu stared out at the empty prison yard and sighed as he watched the rain fall steadily to the ground. He was standing in the middle of a long deserted corridor; an older part of the prison. He was actually on the lookout for something that was about to be delivered to him for The Plan. God he almost had to hit his knees for THIS privilege. Damn that fucking Tommy Joe.

The men had it all planned out. Yu and Tommy Joe considered themselves the ring leaders of The Plan. And they waited for the right opportunity.

Yu knew that this important delivery would be the final step they would need to take in order to set their plan into action.

And FUCK was Yu ready for action.

The older man was sick to death of prison life. He was sick of having to do favors to get shit done. He had done things that he wanted to forget about doing; once he left this place for good. He had gone as far as letting one of the younger inmates who had a crush on him; fondle his junk while he used the only computer that was in the library. The guy had a hidden stash of money Yu needed to make a phone call to his benefactress and it had cost him a hand job because he refused to give the idiot sex. He had enough on his mind as it was and there was no way in hell he was going to cheat on Strify.

Yu rubbed his eyes as he remembered the night.  
The incident occurred just two days before their last big meeting to finalize the plans to escape from the horrid prison. Adam had pulled some strings that allowed the boys to make it down to the beach just below the prison to build a bon fire. It was Adam, Yu, Tommy Joe, Strify, Shin, and Kiro…

*flashback*

Yu stared into the flames and poked at the base of the fire with a stick as Adam said, “I’m really going to miss you guys.”

The younger man smirked and looked up at the guard that, over the past two years, had become his best friend, “Don’t get all teary eyed, jackass.”

Adam playfully gave Yu a shove as he sat down next to him. “I mean,” he said as he patted his shirt pocket that contained the final pay off money, “You’ve helped me out in more ways than…okay can I help that I’m getting sentimental here?”

“Mental is just the word.”

Yu and Adam smirked over at Kiro who laughed and turned to meet Shin in a warm kiss. Adam flung his arm around Yu’s shoulder and said, “Is it true you guys-“

“Yup!” Kiro said as he held up his hand; showing off Shin’s gold ring. 

Yu shook his head and glanced over at Strify who was busy staring into the flames. Yu had a similar question for his blonde lover. But it would have to wait until after The Plan went through and they were on their way to freedom from the hateful prison.

Tommy Joe kneeled down behind Yu and whispered in his ear, “I’ve got the stuff.”

Yu nodded, knowing what the man was talking about, and dug into his pocket. He handed Tommy a stack of one hundred dollar bills that he was mailed that week secretly from his benefactress. Tommy flipped through the bills, winked at Yu, and said, “It’s done.”

Yu shook his head and threw a stick in the fire. “Not until we’re out.”

Tommy chuckled as he tucked the bills into his boot. “You have nothing to worry about,” Tommy chuckled as he tucked the bills into his boot, “This place will incinerate-“  
“Shhh,” Yu waved his hand signaling Tommy Joe to shut up. He pointed at Strify who, thankfully, didn’t hear a word.  
Adam sat down next to Tommy and put his arms around him. He kissed him on the cheek and said, “I’m really going to miss you guys.”

“You’ve said that twice now,” Shin laughed as he pulled Kiro into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Oh shut up. Will you guys give it a rest?”

Kiro and Shin were making out with Shin pushing his hands up the front of Kiros shirt. They ignored Adam, who shook his head and stood up; pulling Tommy to his feet. “Time’s up guys.”

The group stood up and stretched; preparing to follow Adam back inside for another night of incarceration.

“Adam,” Yu whispered to the older man who was slowly walking away while holding Tommy’s hand, “Can I have a moment with…” 

Adam nodded. “I’ll keep watch.”

“Thanks,” Yu grinned at his friend who was slowly walking away while holding Tommy’s hand. He owned his and Strify’s life to him.

Yu turned and made his way back to Strify who was still staring into the flames. Yu watched as his young lover held up his palms to feel the heat.

“Hey baby,” Yu whispered as he sat next to him. He reached over and pushed Strify’s long blonde hair over his shoulder.

Strify sighed and looked up at Yu, who watched as the flames from the fire reflected red and orange colors in Strify’s clear blue eyes. “Is this really going to work?”  
Yu pressed a kiss to Strify’s forehead, just above his brow. “Of course it is. Thanks to you.”

Strify rolled his eyes and looked down. “I’m so sorry about that, Yu. I’ll get you-“

Yu stopped Strify’s words with one finger pressed to his lover’s lips. “I told you to forget about it, Strify. You’re more important to me than some stupid book.”

Just days ago, Yu went looking for Strify after coming from a meeting with Tommy Joe in the prison gym. He wasn’t in their cell or in the library. The guys haven’t seen him so Yu made his way to the one place Strify seemed to go to when he was upset; the prison shower room where the couple first met. There he found Strify naked sitting on the floor rocking back and forth while staring at a small fire that he had built on the wet floor. Blood was running down both of Strify’s arms but Yu took no time to wonder why. He stomped the fire out and threw water on it without success. The splash of the water must have pulled Strify from his trance because before Yu knew what was going on, Strify had grabbed a loose towel rack and spread the debris over a puddle of water; instantly putting it out. It wasn’t until the last dying flame was doused when Yu seen what Strify had used to start the fire. 

Yu bent down and picked up the charred remains of his anime book. He held it up, dripping with water, and shook his head. He looked at Strify who held a look of disgust in his eyes. “Have a good time?”

Yu threw down the book and kicked it across the shower room floor. “What the fuck are you talking about, Strify?”

“I’m talking about your secret indulgences with Tommy Joe! Why are you fucking him behind my back?”

Yu couldn’t take it no more. He balled up his fist and punched the wall. “I’m not FUCKING anyone, Strify! God damn it!” Yu sat on the wet floor and took several deep breaths before he looked up at Strify; who was staring down at him and that’s when Yu saw them. Deep cuts in Strify’s arms. He took Strify’s bloody hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. “What the hell did you do to yourself now, baby?” Yu took off his shift and began to clean him up.

Strify watched as his lover tied the shirt around the deepest cut. “I just got angry. I thought you loved me, Yu.”

Yu knotted the shirt around Strify’s arm and looked into his eyes, “I do.”

“Then why are you seeing him?”

Yu shook his head. It was time to tell Strify the truth. Looking back up into the blonde’s eyes, Yu said, “You can’t whisper this beyond our group. You understand? Not to anyone but Shin, Kiro, Adam, and Tommy.”

“What are you-“

“Do you understand, Strify?”

Strify nodded.

Yu took Strify’s hands in his. “We’re escaping. We’re getting out of here. You, me, and the guys. I wasn’t going to tell you until everything were finalized but you didn’t give me a choice.”

Strify’s face grew white and for a moment Yu thought his lover was going to pass out. But Strify burst into tears. Yu held the crying man against him and whispered, “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”

Over and over Strify apologized and pressed kisses to Yu’s neck as the younger man told him of the plans they were going to use to escape. Finally when Strify’s sobs began to die down, Yu asked, “How did you do it?”

Strify looked at the mess around him, “Do what?”

“Start a fire on a wet floor. How did you do it?”

Strify understood what Yu was asking him. A slow grin pulled at the corners of Strify’s mouth as he said, “Allow me to explain…”

*end of flashback*

“We should get back,” Strify whispered. He was still staring into the hot flames. 

Yu shook his head, leaned over, and pressed a kiss to Strify’s ear. “Not yet,” he whispered, “I have to do something first.”

Strify hummed to the touch of Yu’s soft lips to his skin. “What’s that, lover?”

Yu chuckled and placed his hand against Strify’s chest. “Lay back.”

Strify let Yu gently push him down on top of the sand. He stared up at the night sky and all the millionths of stars shining down on them. He ran his fingers thru Yu’s silky black hair as the younger man lift the front of Strify’s shirt to brush his lips against his bare belly; drawing a loan moan from his lips. When Yu began to slip his fingers under the waistband of his pants, Strify whimpered, “Yu, please. Before I burst!”

“Shhhh, baby. It’s okay. We’re going to take this slow…gentle. Let me make love to you.” Yu put his hands on Strify’s arched hips; settling them back down into the ground. Strify sighed and threw his arms over his head; letting Yu run his hands all over him. He let Yu pull his shirt up and off; tossing it aside. Yu pulled Strify up into a sitting position so that he would straddle him. This is when Strify took the opportunity to press his lips against Yu’s; opening his mouth to invite their tongues into the sexual dance that he had forgotten about.

“Mmmm…”

“God I’ve missed you,” Yu muttered against Strifys lips. Strify nodded in agreement and moved away so Yu could strip off his shirt and pants. Again, the younger man stopped the blonde’s hands when he went to take off the rest of his garments. “No,” Yu said, “It is my job. Let me.” Yu pulled Strify up on his feet and cupped his small, round bottom in his own large hands. Slowly, he moved them to the front of Strify’s pants and grasped the waist band to pull them down; releasing Strify’s stiff cock. Yu dropped to his knees and fastened his lips around the dripping head; just like when they had made love for the first time. He gave it three gentle sucks before pulling off. Looking up, he said, “Lie back down beside the fire. I’m going to make sweet love to you, baby.”

Strify did as he was told and spread his legs; pulling them back to give Yu plenty of room. Yu smiled and lined himself up. Strify wrapped his legs around Yu’s waist and pulled him in. Staring into each other’s eyes, the couple made love on the beach next to the bonfire. Yu reached between their bodies and grasped Strify’s cock. He ran his thumb over the head and thrust his own dick inside of his lover; who gasped with each movement. Yu pressed into the underside of Strify’s cock and angled his hips just right. With a groan, he thrust again and again until, “Ahhh!”  
Boy men cried out at the same time; spilling their seed in unison. Strify sat up and pressed his forehead against Yu’s as he moaned out his orgasm. Yu reached down and grabbed the base of his cock; slowly pulling it out of Strify’s body.

Naked, Yu rolled over to lay beside Strify in the dark.

The heat from the fire warmed their naked bodies. 

“Yu…”

Yu propped himself up on one elbow and looked over a Strify, “Babe?”

“What just happened?”

Yu grinned and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of the older man’s eyes. “We just made sweet love, baby. We had incredible sex…by the fire.”

A look of surprise washed over Strify’s face as he glanced back at the fire. “I didn’t…I…what?”

Yu nodded and touched Strify’s chin; bringing him back to look at him. He kissed his lips. “Whenever you feel the need to use fire as a weapon of evil against yourself or anything else, think of this moment we just shared together. Think about the love that we share and the meaning of it. Think of me. “

Strify stared at Yu for a moment until a tear rand down his cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

Yu pulled him back against him and kissed his cheek.

**  
Prison 12:00am

Yu stretched his body as tall as he could stand until he could see out the window and watched for the signal he was waiting for. Suddenly he saw one flash of light.

Then two. 

Then three. 

It was time.

He slowly raised a walkie that he was holding to his lips and hit the button.

“Drei Streiks und wir sind raus.”

He heard static and then a voice. Tom. “Gehört. Auf Wiedersehen, meine Freunde.”

Yu stuffed the walkie in his pocket and ran down the hall. He took the stairs up to the main floor of the prison where he had spent his last two years. He could already smell the fuel that would be used to set the fire. Strify was ahead of him in the plan. This was good.

He looked up to see Tommy Joe and Adam; waiting for his signal. Yu gave them both a nod and kissed his palm; a farewell gesture. Adam winked and suddenly an alarm was sounded. This cued his friend Tom to make the announcement over the loud speaker in a loud German voice so to cause confusion, that hell was about to break loose.

And it did. All around them, panicked voices of other prisoners filled the air but Yu was pretty sure it was not the noise that caused uproar.

It was the flames. 

Strify had set the fire and Yu knew they only had minutes to go before the big boom.

He raced to the secret exit that Tommy Joe had shown them just a week before the plans were in finalized. It had not been used since the late 1800’s since the prison was built. It would lead them to freedom.

The door was open. That meant Bill and Tom were already out. Yu was supposed to wait on Strify but several crucial minutes went by and nothing happened. Where was he?

“Yu!”

Yu looked around and seen Kiro and Shin running towards him; hand in hand. “Where is he?” Yu cried.

Kiro pointed down the hall to the place and Yu ran behind him; following him to the end where Strify started the fire. The blonde laid in a heap on the floor; unconscious from the fumes of the fuel used to start the fire. 

Yu coughed from the smoke and the flames were beginning to climb the walls. He turned to Kiro and Shin. “Run! Get out!”

The two men obeyed while Yu picked up Strify and threw him over his shoulders. Using every muscle that he had built up during his two year stay in prison, Yu hauled his lover down the hall. He made it to the door just as he heard the first explosion. In a matter of seconds, Yu readjusted Strify so that he was cradling him in his arms. He looked out the door, held his breath, and jumped as the second explosion erupted. He landed on the ground and ignored the searing pain he felt travel up his legs from the weight of his and Strify’s body. However, with the help of Kiro and Shin, Yu managed to drag Strify up the grassy hill away from the prison to safety. He laid Strify down on the grass just as he heard the third explosion that sent the entire prison up in enormous flames. 

Yu didn’t look back.

Yu bent over Strify’s body and kissed his lovers face. He slapped his cheeks a few times and then finally fastened his lips over Strify’s, puffed out his cheeks, and blew air into older man’s lungs. 

“Oh God...please no,” Kiro muttered while hovering over Strify. Tears ran down his blackened cheeks as Shin pulled him away and knelt down next to Strify. He bent over and said, “Breathe, Strify. Come on, I know you can do it. Together Forever, brother! Breathe!”

Strify coughed and took a strained breath. Yu leaned back and sighed with relief. Kiro and Shin started to laugh as they hugged each other.

Strify opened his eyes and then smiled. “Yu…are we out?”  
Yu was busy tying something around his wrist. “Yes baby. But we’re not out of the woods yet.” He and Shin both helped Strify to his feet. As they took off running down the hill and away from the blaze and debris from the burning buildings, Yu heard his name being called out from afar. “Yu….Yu….Yu!”

Yu stopped and turned. Shielding his eyes, he could see Adam and Tommy Joe standing on the hill. Tom and Bill Kaulitz were merely shadows behind them. Adam raised his hand in a farewell salute. Yu waved back; relieved that his best friend was safe with his lover. He flashed the peace sign and turned to catch up with the boys.

They saw it by the shore of the beach. The car was running with the headlights off. “Get in,” Yu shouted. He climbed into the driver’s side while Strify called shotgun and the other two in the back. With professional knowledge, Yu managed to maneuver the vehicle out of the sand and onto the road. With a few twists and turns, he made it out onto the freeway. The boys kept their heads low when a line of fire trucks, ambulances, police cars, and what looked like news teams passed them; on their way to the burning prison.

Finally, one of them spoke. 

“There’s one thing we haven’t figured out yet,” said Shin in the backseat.

Yu adjusted the rear view mirror and glanced over at Strify who was staring at him; also looking for an answer. “What do you mean?”

“Where are we going, Yu?”

Yu grinned. “I have that all figured out. You just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Did anyone else escape?”

Yu looked over at Strify. “I don’t know man. We can’t worry about that.”

Strify sighed and made the sign of the cross despite his atheist beliefs. Keeping one hand on the wheel, Yu reached over and tucked Strify’s hair back behind his shoulder. He took Strify’s hand in his head.

“What’s this?” Strify asked looking down at his wrist where Yu had wrapped a bracelet around it back while Strify was still unconscious.

Yu held up their clasped hands. “Remember all those secret meetings I held with Tommy Joe?” He waited until Strify nodded. “That wasn’t just about The Plan. I had him retrieve some things for me so that I can make you this.” He tapped the bracelet.

Strify held it up so that he could see. The street lights flashed by the window and Strify gasped. The bracelet was woven with silver and white thread. It held two Japanese symbols on either side and then his and Yu’s name in the middle. 

“The first symbol means ‘love’,” Yu explained, “The second one means ‘forever’. And our names that join in the middle? That means we are as one. Do you understand?”

Strify had already teared up. “Yes. It’s so beautiful…thank you Yu. God I am so fucking sorry for…everything. The way I treated you…I did not know!”

Yu shook his head. He glanced in the back of the car to see Kiro and Shin sound asleep; wrapped in each other’s arms. Adjusting the rear view mirror again, he kissed his and Strify’s hands and continued. “I could not tell you about it because I did not know if we were even going to be able to escape from that hell. But now that we have…now that we are alive and have made it out together…I can say this. The world that we have built behind those walls…our world…formed a bond that nobody will ever be able to break. You and me, Strify. We are one. Now and forever.”  
Strify interlaced his fingers with Yu’s. “Forever or never?”

 

Yu nodded, “Until the end of time.”

Strify laid his head against the center console of the car as they rode into the sunrise of a new day. A day of freedom. But before he fell asleep, he whispered, “Who helped us, Yu? Who sent us all that money? And this car-“  
“Later. Sleep now, my love.”

There would be plenty of time to explain all of that when they reached their destination. For now, Yu kept both hands on the wheel and his eyes focused on the road.


End file.
